


The Night Shines as the Day.

by bruiseviolet



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Onward (2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Rituals, Blood and Gore, Dark Elves, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Fantasy, Dark fic, Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Empath, F/M, Genocide, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Jötnar | Jotuns | Frost Giants (Norse Religion & Lore), Magic, Morrowind (Elder Scrolls), Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nerdiness, New Mushroomton, Past Character Death, Quests of Yore, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 74,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruiseviolet/pseuds/bruiseviolet
Summary: It was all over the New Mushroomton news! A volcanic eruption laid waste to the land of Morrowind and many Dunmer (or Dark Elves) perished. Those remaining fled to neighboring countries. It wasn’t a surprise to the people of New Mushroomton when a Dunmer family moved next to the Lightfoot family.  Soon Barley becomes ensnared in a world of dark magic, daedric lords, and an evil warlock’s plot to rise from the grave. Will Barley survive in this new dangerous world of magic? Will New Mushroomton be consumed by the evil lurking in the shadows?
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

_"Yea, the darkness hideth not from thee; but the night shineth as the day: the darkness and the light are both alike to thee."_

It was a serene morning in the sleepy suburb of New Mushroomton. Plump clouds soared though the crystal blue sky as the rising sun graced to rounded tops of the multicolored mushroom top homes. A tiny troll newsboy pumped the pedals on his bike and with a high pitched grunt he slung newspapers onto each doorstep. Descending from the skies Manticore gently landed on the doormat of a lavender topped home. Wiping her feet on the scratchy doormat she pressed a small white button and the distant sound of chimes could be heard within the house. From the house next door a bulbous green ogre, donning his housecoat and slippers, came onto his doorstep holding a mug from which curls of steam rose. He groaned as he slowly bent over to pick up his newspaper. Manticore waved her paw at him as she smiled and he returned in kind before returning into his home. Tapping her foot she turned her head and looked at the house on the other side. The home appeared as an ink blot staining the rainbow of colorful homes on the block. It’s round mushroom roof was completely black as was it’s wooden base. Round stained glass windows with white trim decorated either side. A tall rot iron fence surrounded the home as tall bushes and trees attempted to obscure one’s view into their front yard. Just then the door swung open giving her a terrible start.

Manticore clutched her chest as she panted. “Laurel, you almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Sorry about that!”, Laurel laughed. “Come on in!”

“I brought Dragonblood bread!”, Manticore said placing the loaf tin onto the dining table and taking a seat.

“You’re the only person I know who makes it this good”, Laurel said. She placed two porcelain dishes onto the table and mugs next to each. From a teapot she filled each mug and the air became saturated with the warm delicious scents of cinnamon and apples. “I see you’ve met our new neighbors”

Manticore cut thick slices of the crimson loaf and placed them gingerly onto each plate. “’Met’ isn’t the word I’d use. More like visually assaulted by.”, Manticore chuckled and Laurel did in kind. “You know you’ve got to give me the tea!”

“It isn’t right, I shouldn’t gossip”, Laurel said with a wink. “I will, however, tell you what I know of our new neighbors so that you can welcome them”

“Yes, please do!”, Manticore winked in kind as she sipped her tea.

“Well, they’re Dunmer!”, Laurel said leaning over slightly with eyes wide.

Manticore nodded. “Oh right, the refugees. I only assumed it was a matter of time before they reached New Mushroomton”

“Yes, and I’m afraid more might be coming. I saw the news the other day about the eruption of the Red Mountain in their homeland of Morrowind. Many Dunmer were evacuated before the eruption but most weren’t so lucky”.

“I didn’t think Dunmer ever left Morrowind.”

“They typically don’t. Everyone has been trying to get a glimpse of them but it seems they don’t ever come or go. I’ve talked to other ladies in the Neighborhood Watch Group and they haven’t seen them either. Actually, they nominated me to welcome them to our neighborhood” Laurel said feeling quite ill.

“Let me guess, you all drew straws and you came up bust?”

“At first that was the idea but then they all realized the new family lived next door to me. Honestly, I’m terrified” Laurel swallowed deeply as she spied the gloomy monstrosity from her kitchen window. A long snakelike dragon did figure eights around Laurel’s legs as it whined pitifully. “Ian, whose day is it to feed Blazey?”.

Ian lay sprawled on the couch as he flipped back and forth between three channels. “It’s Barley’s day. I did it yesterday” Ian said his eyes staying glued to the television.

“Ian, go get your brother for me”

“BARLEY”, Ian shouted. “MOM WANTS YOU TO COME DOWNSTAIRS”

“Stop shouting! Go get him!”, Laurel said through her teeth. 

Ian grumbled as he reluctantly pulled himself from the groove he had worn into the couch and made several angry stomps of protest as he traversed up their stairs. “BARLEY”, Ian’s voice traveled downstairs.

“STOP ALL THAT-“, Laurel said. She paused and began rubbing her temples as she laughed. Manticore shook her head as chuckled. “Geez, now I’m doing it!”

A soft pinging noise emitted from Laurel’s phone. Retrieving the item from her pocket she pressed her finger to the screen and a message from Barley popped up:

“Whassup?”

“Didn’t I say... for Merlin’s sake”, Laurel grumbled. She tapped on the phone as she replied:

“Did Ian tell you what I said?”

“Yea. This is faster”

“COME DOWNSTAIRS”

“K”

“These kids are going to kill me!”, Laurel said with a laugh.

Barley came hurriedly down the stairs his grand feet creating great pounding noises with each step. “I have arrived”, Barley exclaimed with arms open wide. “Whassup, Mom?”

“First, it’s your day to feed Blazey. ”

“Come on, girl! Time to eat!” Barley said after placing two fingers in his mouth and emitting a high pitched whistle. The dragon went into a frenzy as it’s long body scrambled in circles around his legs. It’s whimpering intensified as Barley pulled out a giant can and lugged it onto the countertop. Pulling out his Swiss army knife he began cutting away the metal top.

“Well, you don’t have to actually talk to them, do you? You could just take this bread and leave it on their doorstep with a note.” Manticore said.

“That won’t work. The Neighborhood Watch specifically wanted me to give them a verbal greeting”

“You guys talking about our new neighbors, right? Their house is pretty bad ass!” Barley said with a toothy grin.

“I have a bad feeling about them.”

“Aw, come on. You haven’t even met them yet!” Barley said. Holding the can, which more-so resembled a barrel, with both hands a large pile of green chunks plopped into Blazey’s silver bowl. He held his breath as the thick odor of rotten eggs and troll fart spread from the slimy pile of dragon food. Blazey’s long forked tongue flicked wildly through the air as saliva dripped from it’s mouth. “So their house isn’t like ours. Big deal!”

“It’s not their house that’s the problem. That can be ignored if that was the only thing to worry about. Dunmer are deceitful murderers, thieves, and they’re obsessed with death! We’ll have to be extra careful from now on”

Manticore nodded as she took another sip of tea. “It’s true, you know. I saw a short documentary on the news about it”.

“That’s not what I read in Volume 5 of the Historical Compendium of Quest of Yore. Actually the Dunmer…” Barley said wearing a wide smile as he wound up for a long winded rant on one of his favorite subjects.

Laurel went into the kitchen and opened a drawer. Withdrawing a box of plastic wrap she cut off a long sheet and began wrapping the Dragonblood bread. “Okay then, Mr. Smartypants, you can take this bread over to our new neighbors.”, Laurel said shoving the plastic mummified bread into Barley’s hands. “The Neighborhood Watch Group wants to make them feel welcome.”

“No prob, Mom”, Barley said giving a lazy salute.

……………….

Barley walked to the rot iron fence and before he could pull the metal lever on the gate a whining creek emitted from it as it swung open. Shrugging his shoulder he walked along a cobblestone path and marveled at the large bushes of black roses, purple calla lilies, spikey bat orchids, purple violas, maroon, hellebore, and black velvet petunias that grew wild nearly covering the yard and obscuring most peeping neighbors from having a good view. Through the giant green leaves of the bat orchid plants he could see two sets of wide eyes peering from behind the curtains within his home. In a moment they disappeared behind the curtains causing Barley to chuckle. He stood on the doorstep looking around for a doorbell. He lifted his hand to rapt on the door and paused as he lifted his foot in order to read the words on the doormat. “Carpe Noctem? If I remember correctly that means ‘Seize the night’”, Barley said. The chiming of bells rang within the home. The door slowly creaked as it opened. Before him stood a slender girl with porcelain skin that had a silver iridescent hue, black hair that was neatly pulled into a bun, and deep red eyes and no whites. Her brows furrowed as her thick black lips formed into a slight frown.

“Please, we told you that we don’t want a newspaper subscription!”, the girl said. Though she meant to sound firm her voice was just above a whisper as she stammered slightly.

Barley opened his mouth to speak and silence greeted him. Clearing his throat he tried again. There seemed to be a halo around her face that caused his gut to flip flop. In his mind he articulated the perfect greeting but once he opened his mouth they tumbled out in a garbled mix of incoherent mess. “I here and, uh, HELLO. This bread”, Barley said chuckling oddly.

“Huh?”, the girl said as her long pointed ears twitched.

“Get it together, man!” Barley said to himself. “Okay, I can do this”

“Well, I have to go” the girl said slowly closing the door.

Barley grabbed the door. “Wait, I’m Barley Lightfoot. I live next door and brought your family some Dragonblood bread to say welcome to our little slice of Valhalla!”

“Thank you” the girl said. She quickly grabbed the bread and began closing the door once more.

“Wait!” Barley said grabbing the door once more. “What’s your name?”

“I… I’m Obsidian Azarath.” Obsidian said, tightening her grip on the doorknob.

“Cool name! Did you know that obsidian is a protective stone with magical properties!” Barley said excitedly. “It shields against evil energies, psychic attacks, and represents compassion and strength”

Obsidian looked agape at him blinking several times. “No one outside of the Dunmer ever knows that!”, Obsidian said. Her lips pulled slightly upward. “And, did you know that barley makes a hearty soup?”

“Know it? I live it! Maybe a little too much” Barley guffawed as he slapped his stomach. Her laugh was like the tinkling of bells and it caused his skin to grow warm. Releasing the doorknob she cast her gaze to the ground and fiddled with the lace hem on her bell sleeves.

“Nice patches. I like Hydra too”, Obsidian said softly.

“What! No one around here knows them. I saw ‘em live a year ago. Had to drive two hours to get to the venue. Place was a major dive. Man, the next morning I felt like tenderized meat but it was SO worth it!”

“Their lead singer Peter Steele is a true poet. Several of my paintings were inspired from his lyrics”

“So, you’re an artist? I am too! I painted a mural on my van and I keep a book of sketches”

“Not really. I try but I’m not very good”, Obsidian said. She frowned as her cheeks blossoming pink. “I’m enrolled at your communal institution of arcane knowledge hoping to become a skilled artisan”

“You mean, the local community college?”

Obsidian blinked once more and nodded. “I’m taking a painting class, a photography class, and…”

Obsidian could feel a presence behind her. The sweet and spicy smell of pipe smoke greeted her noise. A large blueish-silver hand gently landed on her shoulder and she felt disappointment wilt her spirits. “Obsidian, who is this young man?”

“Father, this is Barley Lightfoot. He’s our neighbor and brought us bread to welcome us”

“Whassup, Mr. Azarath!”

“Indeed”, Mr. Azarath said looking at the item and Barley with equal measures of incredulousness. “We thank you for this gift, young man. As custom dictates we will return the favor before a week’s time. There ends our contract”.

Obsidian’s father wore a black robe with gold trim. An amethyst scarf draped around his shoulders and was fastened by a silver brooch with arcane inscriptions carved into it. His black hair was short and neatly trimmed as was his long translucent nails. The intensity of his narrowed blood red eyes was magnified by his sharp cheek bones and keen nose. With the wave of his hand the door slowly began to close. Through the ever diminishing gap Barley grinned and waved wildly at Obsidian. Her Father clenched his fist causing the door to slam shut violently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- "The Blood The Wine The Roses" is a song by my favorite Doom Metal group named "My Dying Bride".
> 
> \- Peter Steele was the lead singer of a Metal band named "Type O Negative".
> 
> \- This story is partly based on my nostalgia of being a pre-internet 90s Goth/Alternative teen. So, you can expect more real life heavy metal references interwoven into this story! I'll even add some deathrock and goth rock in there too just because I can. 
> 
> \- The song lyrics come from the song "My Body, A Funeral" by My Dying Bride.

She had seen this look several times on her son. It followed after several things some of which being a good meal or a campaign from his favorite game “Quests of Yore”. It was improbable that either had happened while greeting their mysterious neighbors. That could only mean one thing and this realization caused a lump to form in her stomach.

“So, Barley, how did it go?” Laurel said trying to remain calm. Manticore’s wide fanged grin did nothing to hide her inner terror. The odd combination nearly caused her to burst into peals of laughter.

“She’s amazing” Barley sighed contentedly. 

“She?”, Manticore said eagerly.

“Yeah, her name is Obsidian Azarath.” Barley said with a heavy lidded and a saccharine grin. “She smells like cloves and has skin like starlight”

Laurel’s eyes widened. Her mother’s intuition has proven true, once again. “Stay away from them, Barley!” she exclaimed.

“Why? Obsidian seemed pretty nice to me” Barley said his eyes glazed over as a sappy expression plastered his face.

“So what happened? Details! Details!” Manticore said.

“Her Dad came to the door. Super tall guy and wearing an ancient sorcerer’s cloak. Kinda on the prickly side though. Said something about sending us a gift too”

“Any gift coming from them won’t be good.”, Laurel said.

“Be on the lookout for that gift and throw it away the moment it arrives” Manticore said. Laurel nodded and they continued their gleeful banter.

Barley felt his heart shatter beneath the weight of disappointment. All things considered, it was unlikely he’d ever see her again. Didn’t she say something about taking classes at community college? “You know, I was thinking of improving myself. Maybe I should sign up for a class at the community college?”

Laurel knew her son wasn’t unintelligent. He was far from it. Although, he was always good at working with his hands and she wasn’t surprised when he started working as a repairman at an auto shop making pretty good money. As for scholastic endeavors, if he wasn’t devouring books on ancient history, cars, music, or researching lore from Quest of Yore he couldn’t be bothered. What was he up to? “That sounds great, honey!”.

…..

The hardwood floors felt slippery beneath her point toe boots. She treaded carefully as the prospect of slipping and falling on her bum in front of the entire class causing bile to rise in her throat and her hands slick with sweat. Rows of desks were lined neatly and filled with trolls, satyrs, dryads, and gnomes. The hard plastic chairs were intolerable as was the lack of personal space. On Morrowind classes were held in the great forest to sync with the heart’s fire of Morrowind. This concrete room filled with desks felt clinical and cold. Where was the heartbeat of this land? She closed her eyes and slowly drawing air in through her nostrils and releasing the air from her lungs in a soft continuous breath. In the midst of this darkness she called out to the heart of New Mushroomton and her voice echoed eternally. Chill bumps rose on her skin as her teeth chattered. This was not the darkness of mother earth’s womb --- the place of creation. This was the darkness of the grave --- a cemetery for a world dead to magic. She frantically searched in this darkness for an anchor. Their emotions of her fellow students radiated from them like strong vapors. Angry, haughty, bored, amused --- they swirled about her like a grand cloud. Their energies weak, frightened, vivacious, tired grew by the second. It was as though she was in a cell flooded with water and struggling to hold her face above the surface. She bowed her head to her desk clapping her hands over her ears hoping to drown out the cacophony. A purple cyclops stood at the front of the class wearing a dress shirt and brown slacks. He held a piece of parchment in his hands as he went over the syllabus.

“Our first assignment will be done in pairs”, the Teacher said. The classroom all heaved a groan of displeasure. “Pick a song lyric and create an art piece that conveys the sentiment of the lyrics you chose. Write a one page essay explaining your artistic piece and be prepared to have an oral report with your partner the week after next. Please choose your partners now and then you are free to leave”. The classroom was all buzz as the students chatted and found their partners. “Pull it together, Obsidian”, she said to herself. With a shaky finger she tapped the boy next to her. “W-would you like to pair up?” she stammered. The stench of hatred and disgust rolled off him and she struggled to not visibly gag. Without a word the boy got up from his seat and moved a row away. The stench intensified to a brumous cloud as each of the students around her rose from their seats and moved away. Hate, disdain, fear --- these vapors rushed in foul, dense, and pungent. The psychic echo left her feeling as though she was begging for air despite her physical lungs being perfectly sated. Her chest heaved as her eyes glistened with tears unshed.

“Hey, what did I miss?”, Barley said as he plopped down in the seat next to her and laid his arm on the back of her chair.

“You’re taking this class too?”, Obsidian said. The heaviness lifted as a hearth-like warmth surrounded her.

“Yeah, what a coincidence!” Barley said resting his feet on the back of the chair in front of him.

“Please be my partner” Obsidian said. She grabbed his arm and attempted to shake him. It was like trying to push a wall. In her mind’s eye, in the midst of the dark, a flicker of light stood resolute.

“This is all so sudden!” Barley gasped clutching his chest, his eyes wide with mock surprise.

“Not like that!” she laughed.

There it was, that laugh. He had to make her do it again and again.

……..

“Hey, you need a lift? Let Guinevere be your chariot across unknown lands!” Barley said waving his hand across the sky as if smearing an invisible substance on the clouds.

“I, uh, I’m not sure if I should” Obsidian said.

“Don’t worry. I just got her breaks tested and we’re okay. And I think we have just enough gas to get you home”

She could see her Father’s disdainful sneer upon knowing that she had gotten into a modern contraption such as this. What would the Dunmer think? She could see their wicked smiles as they openly chastised and mocked her for being a plastic Dunmer. Then again neither her Father nor the Dunmer were with her in that moment. “Let’s go” she smiled. Barley opened the passenger door and she took a seat. The seat cushion had been patched together with some sort of silvery plastic substance. It felt hard and bumpy causing her some mild discomfort. She trembled slightly, due to fear and excitement.

Barley pulled out a black cassette tape with the words, “Hydra - the Blood, the Wine, the Roses” written in red ink and pushed it into the player. Blast beats exploded from the speakers as heavy guitar and bass riffs twirled and danced up and down the musical scale. Barley smashed his foot on the gas pedal and the van choked and coughed before roaring to life. Baritone crooning vocals rumbled smoothly along the galloping melody,

“The ruin of your face pours down like led tears. As you sit by my side confess to me your fears. Drink deep the wreck of me. My body is a funeral…”

Barley belted the lyrics in a tone deaf imitation of the singer’s velvet baritone. On the chorus he scrunched his face and puckered his lips as he followed along with the symphony of growls and grunts. Obsidian covered her mouth as she giggled causing the flip flop sensations in his gut to return.

“I love this song” Obsidian said. “It makes me think about the suffering of my people”.

“Alright, looks like we found our song! We can make our piece have a political message.” Barley said holding up his hand for a ‘high-five’. Obsidian looked at his hand quizzically and placed her palm against his. A small white light grew between their palms and a sharp shock caused them to recoil their hands.

“What was that?” Obsidian said rubbing her hand.

“Static, I guess” Barley shrugged. Though his gut suggested that this wasn’t the case. When her dainty hand pressed against his he felt something move deep within him and click into place like a lost puzzle piece. Guinevere stopped in front Obsidian’s house. Pulling on the parking break he turned off the car. Grabbing her hand he pressed his lips to the back of it. “My lady, it was my pleasure to take you on this adventure across uncharted lands to your humble abode”

“Brave Barley, thank you for my first ride in this modern machine that travels across many stone roads. It was chaotic and terrifying but also oddly satisfying.”

“Forreal? You’ve never road in a car before?”

Obsidian shook her head. “On Morrowind we keep to the old ways. We have a carriage in our garage”.

“What?! That’s totally wicked!” Barley exclaimed.

Obsidian shrugged. “I’ll see you later”.

“Wait! Can I have your number? For the project, I mean”

“We don’t have a phone”

“Then how do Dunmer communicate with each other?”

“We lived in small tribes and in a tight knit community. If we wanted to talk to another person we’d go to their cottage. Then my father invented the scrying mirror so we could talk to each other in the comfort of our homes”

“Then maybe we can talk on that!”

“If you’re not established in magic I wouldn’t suggest it. You could call the wrong era or even something malevolent”

“Oh yeah. Dunmer were mages back in ancient times, right?”

“Yes, and we still are... the rest of us anyway. You know a lot about Dunmer culture for an outsider”

She was clearly impressed by this and it caused the fluttering sensation in his stomach to burst into miniature fireworks inside his chest. Girls gave him a wide birth. Not that this kept him from doing what made him happy. He learned long ago that the price of freedom was rejection. Throughout a lifetime of being spurned he decided to let self-love be his armor. Still, he could admit to the pang in his heart when he spotted a happy couple strolling by. “Then I’ll come by… if that’s okay, I mean. How about we meet up after class?”

Smiling sweetly she cast her gaze downward and silently nodded. Waving her goodbyes she watched Guinevere pull away. The front door opened revealing her father clutching a cane. The head of it was made of silver and molded into the shape of a raven’s head. He wore a weary smile on his face and Obsidian frowned as she ran inside. “Father, you should be sitting down. What if you fall again?” Obsidian said gently holding his arm.

“I wanted to see you that you’re safe” Heimdall said as he hobbled to a velvet wingback chair facing a roaring fireplace. Easing into the chair he heaved a sigh of relief as he sat down. “The magic here isn’t as potent as it is on Morrowind. I tried to use the scrying mirror to see where you are but received flickers of images at best.”

“From what I’ve seen the people of this realm do not believe in nor practice the arcane arts anymore” Obsidian said. A slender woman with long crimson hair, an oval ruby on her forehead, and porcelain skin came in from the backyard holding the handle on a portly cast iron cauldron. Heaving the cauldron onto the stove she wiped her brow and retrieved a black lace fan from the pocket of her crimson dress. With a crack she opened the fan and began waving it back and forth in front of her face. “Hello, Mother”

“My beloved Sid, the evening greets you”, Idun said. She placed a soft kiss on Obsidian’s forehead as she cupped her face. She retrieved a cloth from her pocket and folded it neatly into a thick rectangle. Her hand hovered over the kitchen faucet and her brows pulled together. She grimaced as she pressed on it causing hot water to drench the cloth. Ringing out the excess water into the sink she walked over to her husband and placed it upon his forehead. “Heimdall, dear, you know that you are not strong enough to practice any magic. Especially not in this… this place. We’ve discussed this before. You will need a successor especially if the worst comes to pass and they resurrect from…”

“Not here, Idun”, Heimdall said softly as he rested the back of his head against the chair. “We shall continue this conversation in our quarters.”

“I’m not little anymore. I can handle it. You let Vidar and Hel know these things! Why not me too?”

“It isn’t your responsibility.” Heimdall said sliding his eyes shut. “You’re only 19 whereas Vidar is 25 and Hel is 22. When you pass the rites of adulthood you will know. Until then you are still a child. Take this blessing while you still can because one day the burden of knowing will be yours”

……

Empty stone bowls lay on the table in front of Dunmer with full bellies. Heimdall rose from the table grabbing his cane he trembled. Idun came to his side and wrapped her arm around his as they went into the backyard. A tall young elf with an iridescent blue-ish grey skin remained seated at the table. His long black hair was shaved into an undercut as black jagged tattoos decorated the sides of his head. Black circles surrounded his eyes and made long trails down his cheek that looked like spindly spiderlegs. From his full lips a black line trailed down to his chin. With a bored look he repeatedly pressed his pocket knife into a piece of wood sending thin shavings floating down to the floor.

“Vidar. Hel. Come to the hearth.” Heimdall said. Obsidian’s ear perked up with a hopeful smile upon her face. “Obsidian, you and the rest of the younglings shall tend to the kitchen”

“Loki! Tyr! Kitchen duties!” Obsidian shouted.

Two little Dunmer boys appeared before her. Both blue-ish grey skinned, red markings on their faces, and around their crimson eyes. They crossed their arms and stuck out their bottom lips.

“I thought we wouldn’t have to do any chores in this new world!” Loki said blowing a stray lock of crimson hair from out of his face.

“Then you don’t know our parents” Obsidian said. She pulled her nails through Tyr’s tangled mop of hair. “Tyr, you really ought to keep your hair neater”.

Tyr groaned and attempted to bat away her hands. Before he could defend his crimson nest of curls the grooming was already done. With a smirk she patted his chubby cheeks causing Tyr’s scowl to deepen. “I like it this way! Leave me ‘lone!”

“Look, I don’t want to do this as much as you do. So, let’s get it done with magic”

“Ooo, Dad says we shouldn’t” Loki said with wry smile as he rubbed his hands together.

“Let’s do it” Tyr said cracking his knuckles. “Then we can spy on the others”

They grabbed hands and their crimson eyes became ablaze. Uttering an arcane language the dishes from the table began to fly around the room. The siblings lifted from the floor as a gush of wind tumbled through the tiny home. The faucet began to run water as the dishes flew into the sink and a soapy rag rubbed itself across each. The dishes danced under the freefalling hot water and lifted further into the air as the wind blew them dry. The cabinet doors slung open violently as the dishes neatly stacked themselves and the silverware laid to rest in their respective drawers. Descending to the floor they all stumbled and gulped in air as their chests heaved.

“Siddy, why is magic so hard here?” Loki gasped as he clutched onto the counter for support.

“There are less Dunmer in the world now and the people here have abandoned the old ways” Obsidian panted as she grounded her feet against the spinning sensation within her. Tyr collided with Obsidian and clutched onto her midsection as he whined.

“What’s that mean for us?” Tyr said.

“I don’t know.” Obsidian said sorrowfully as she stroked his head.

“I know Daddy does” Loki said. Shoving his hand into his pocket, Loki retrieved a June Bug. With all legs wriggling chaotically in the air it fought against the imprisonment of his index finger and thumb. He whispered several words as his eyes glowed once more. Releasing the June Bug, it flew out the window circling high above the roaring hearth. Loki’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as he collapsed. Obsidian leaned down and caught him before he hit the ground.

“Loki!” Obsidian yelped. With one brother clutching onto her waist and another in her arms she crept to the couch. “Magic is like breathing to us. How are we going to survive?”

The voice of their Father reverberated throughout the room. “Shh, listen Siddy! The spell worked.” Tyr said with his head resting against her shoulder.

………………….

On the ground cobblestones lay in a circle surrounding a dirt pit. Within the stone encased pit lay a pile of logs that crackled and hissed as giant torrid flames engulfed them. With the help of Idun, Heimdall eased onto a stone bench. Vidar and Hel sat across from their parents on a bench made of stone. Heimdall gazed into the fire with a grave expression as he heaved a grand sigh.

“Vidar. Helheim.”, Heimdall said resting both hands on the head of his cane.

“Oh no, you’re using my full name”, Helheim said with a smirk. The quirk in her full oxblood lips faded as she gazed into the eyes of her Father. Where once was a stalwart Dunmer now sat a fragile shell with the weight of a thousand on his shoulders. She looked to the fire for comfort. The orange light of the flames reflected on her porcelain skin and hair yet embraced the red markings around her eyes.

“Hush now, let us recite the nightly rites” Idun said.

“The spirits of evil grow stronger in ignorance… ” Heimdall whispered struggling to project the words with ferocity and strength.

“And spirits of righteousness are augmented not only by the divine light of Azura, but also by our common heart’s fire…” Idun followed after.

“And as the celestial fire drives away dark spirits…” Vidar said.

“So also this, our fire of wood, doth the same” Helheim said. The fire roared and danced in the gentle wind.

“Eldest children, you know of the history of our people. We were tasked by the great Azura as watchful guardians over the graves of the world’s most powerful and evil sorcerers. When they arise we rise to defeat them”

  
“Yes, Father, I eagerly await the day in which my sword will fill it’s belly with his blood. Until then, I will not rest”, Vidar said his red eyes narrowed as he leaned forward and rested his forearms on his thighs.

“No, son. That would not be wise. Back on Morrowind, perhaps. But here where magic is at it’s thinnest we are at a disadvantage” Idun said withdrawing two wooden knitting needles from the pockets of her dress. Lifting her hand to the light of the twilight sky she clutched onto the waning light and two orange, pink, and yellow stands appeared in her palm. The needles made clicking noises as she worked them in a repetitive pattern.

“Then wouldn’t the sorcerer be at a disadvantage as well?” Vidar snipped

“Are you playing stupid, Vidar? You know Dunmer fight in clans. Our magic is interconnected throughout the strength of our heart’s fire bonds. And if you haven’t noticed, dear brother, we are nearly an extinct race” Helheim said dripping with venom. Vidar turned to her and scowled. “Sorcerers drink their power from weakened minds and souls. This wasteland is a proverbial feast for them!”

“You are right, my daughter. This new world is strange to us all. They do not barter on gems or jewel stones as we did back home. Upon evacuation of our home Idun had the time to grab a small stash of gems. But I do not know how to use them here nor how long will they last us. For the meantime we can use what we were able to bring with us”

“We do not know how to exchange these things for goods. And without any Dunmer in this land we have no means of help” Idun said her voice wavering. She sniffed a few times as tears rolled down her cheeks. “My brother, my dearest baby brother, sacrificed his life so that many Dunmer could evacuate before the Red Mountain erupted.”

“Uncle got us this house and visas to this land,” Helheim said as she bowed her head. Tears dripped off her chin and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. She smiled as memories of his warm smile and hulking laugh flooded her mind.

“He always favored Sid. Even arranged for her to get those western classes she went on and on about” Vidar said. Though his face was set like flint, the subject of his Uncle caused warmth to reflect in his eyes and soften his stiffened gait. “All the food and supplies we currently carry with us is because of Uncle”

“We will conduct funerary rites in honor of him passing onto the realm of Moonshadow” Heimdall said. “Even though we move forward without him the Azarath clan will stand strong. He’d have it no other way”

“Dunmer are as strong as the fire Azura birthed in our souls.” Vidar said pounding his chest.

“I wish I could say the same with such personal conviction. But, I will not withhold the truth from all of you” Heimdall said. A great weariness came upon him and though he opened his mouth to speak sorrow held his words ransom.

Idun placed her knitting her lap and clutched his hand. Tears freely rolled down her cheeks. “The sorcerer’s curse was in remission back home as we had potions and daily herbs that fought and was eradicating it. Here there is no such thing and your Father’s condition will only worsen with time” Idun sobbed.

Helheim covered her face with her hands and Vidar cast his gaze downward as his scowl deepened. “It pains me that I cannot work as I once did, protect as I always have, and provide as I did these hundreds of years. But a good leader also knows when to put his pride aside for the good of his tribe. I will need you, the eldest, to take up my mantel. Work alongside your Mother in protecting and providing for our tribe. At all costs. Maintain our ways, for the wellbeing of this land rests in our hands”


	3. Chapter 3

Obsidian wondered at the different buttons that lay on the car door to her right hand side. She pressed a rectangular button and a loud clicking noise resounded throughout the car. Pressing it once more created the same sound in a slightly lower pitch. She found a crank of some sort and pushed it forward in one circular rotation. To her surprise the window, also on her right hand side, slid down slightly. The afternoon air had a slight chill and she closed her eyes as it caressed her face. Blast beats pounded out of the speakers as Peter Steele’s crooning baritone vocals drifted over the heavy riffs and arpeggios. Barley hummed along with his wide characteristic grin. Beneath the smile she could feel anxiety rolling off him in waves that gently pricked her skin like the soft buzz of static. His phone vibrated and a picture of his Mother appeared above her phone number. Barley pressed the megaphone icon on the screen.

“Sup”

“Hey Barley. Can you transfer over $1500 dollars to my account and $300 to Ian’s account?”

“Geez, what’s it for?” Barley said with a cheerful chortle. Obsidian tensed as she could feel the anxiety intensify. It felt like being repeatedly stung by minuscule bees.

“I’m kinda strapped this month. I got an extension but if I don’t pay it soon we’ll be evicted.” Laurel said with a sigh. “And Ian needs new gear for soccer”

“Okay, I got it” Barley said. The chipper sound of his voice felt hollow to her.

“Thanks again Barley. I just don’t know what I’d do without you. Love you hun. Bye.” Laurel said before she hung up.

Barley exhaled slowly as they came to a red light. He picked up his phone and began tapping on the screen. The light had turned green and several cars began to honk. With a start Barley looked up and put his phone in the cup holder. Pressing the gas pedal Guinevere lurched forward. They drove for a while with no words exchanged between them, Hydra continued to play their melodies. The prickling on her skin turned into a damp fog. Should she say something? It wasn’t any of her business. After all, she hardly knew him. And yet, true to her nature, she couldn’t turn away from another’s pain.

“Are you alright?” Obsidian said meekly. She watched him struggle to keep up the cheerful façade. His wide smile melted into a soft grimace.

“It’s nothing. You know, family stuff” Barley shrugged. They sat in silence once more. She could feel the unsaid words tumbling around inside him bursting to have their say. It was no surprise when the silence was pierced by his sudden torrent of emotion. “I pay rent to Mom. I give on top of that because Mom always needs more. I’m okay with that because I always make sure she and Ian have what they need. I even decided to not go to college because Mom needed me. I just… it feels like I’m on a hamster wheel. It’s never enough. It feels like I work my ass off, sometimes even pulling twelve hour days, just to be broke. We’re always just scraping by.”

“The magical law of ‘Sowing and Reaping’ is woven into the universe. Trust and know that you will reap a bountiful harvest because of your sacrifice” Obsidian said. The miniature prickling sensation dissipated and his characteristic warmth filled the car once more. Barley blinked a few times his eyes glistening. “Also, my family is going through the same thing. As refugees we don’t know how to get food, jobs, or other resources in this country. We’re surviving off of what we came over with. But soon it won’t be enough”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have dumped all my problems on you. It isn’t fair”

“Don’t apologize. Dunmer are typically very forthcoming about most things. Then again, many consider us too honest. Perhaps harsh at times”.

“Harsh isn’t a word I’d use to describe you. You’re a sweetheart”

“So I’ve been told” Obsidian said somberly.

Barley panicked internally. She looked terribly glum and had begun gazing out the window. “Uh, did I say something wrong?”

“In your world, I suppose not. In my culture, being overly emotional is looked down on. ” Obsidian said. “Although my family accepts me I haven’t received the same from my people.”

“Either extreme is a pretty bad idea, don’t you think? If you’re all brain and no heart then you’re a monster. All heart and no brain you’re naïve. You gotta have both to live in this world”

“I never thought of it that way. Thank you” Obsidian said feeling her cheeks growing warm. She pulled her hair in front of her chest hoping to hide the rose tinted complexion of her face. “Still, we aren’t terribly orthodox Dunmer. My Father is from the House of Telvanni and my Mother from the House of Dres. We worship the Tribunal and yet our patron Goddess is Azura.”

Barley looked as though he was about to burst. “Telvanni are the house of wizard lords who have masters the arcane arts and advancement in this house depends on increase in intelligence and willpower! And, they live in those cool mushroom towers! Then you have the humble House of Dres who are wealthy famers”

“Yes…. Yes that’s right” Obsidian said in awe. Her eyes went wide as she blinked rapidly. “How do you know all this?”

Barley puffed out his chest as his grin spread across his face. “One of the best games in the universe called Quests of Lore! It’s based on ancient history”

“Can you teach me to play it?”

“My friends and I are having a Campaign this Saturday. You gotta come over! I’ll be your Wizard Lord guiding you in the arcane knowledge of Quests of Lore” Barley said. He looked over at her and waggled his eyebrows as he smirked. His voice lowered an octave as he spoke the word’s ‘Wizard Lord’. Obsidian giggled as she covered her mouth with her hands desperately hoping to hide more of her now terribly crimson face.

Guinevere pulled to a stop. Barley hopped out of the car and opened the passenger door. Obsidian’s white grown had a train and long bell sleeves that floated on the ground. Barley wore a black button down shirt and long shorts with spiked wrist cuffs and combat boots. Lush green grass stretched before them as large willow trees swayed in the wind and moss and ivy grew wild on large stones. Mausoleums stood tall as weeping stone angels draped onto them. The headstones were lined in rows some of which were carved into the shapes of crosses, pointed spears stretching to the sky, rectangles, and stars. Some were engraved in different languages and some carved with the image of dragons. Barley seemed hesitant. The soft prickly sensation had returned.

“Are you okay?” Obsidian asked. “We can leave if you want. We’ll finish the project another way”

“No, I need to do this.” Barley said wringing his beanie in his hands. “Last year my brother and I used a spell to bring my Father back for a day. It was then I realized that I never dealt with my Dad passing. I knew Mom needed me and I had to be strong for her. I just pushed my feelings aside and started focusing on my Mom”

“Can I meet him?” Obsidian said. Barley smiled as he waved his hand for her to follow. They came to a headstone reading, “Wilden Lightfoot”. It was isolated from the other headstones as it resided in the midst of a rose garden. The sunrise illuminated the dew on the roses filling that section of cemetery with dancing gleams of light. Barley twisted his beanie harder and tighter until it resembled a lump of black fabric.

“Dad, this is Obsidian. She’s my friend” Barley said. “I think you’d like her a lot since you’re both into magic”

Obsidian descended to her knees and closed her eyes. Clasping her hands together she sang. “The righteous man perishes, and no one lays it to heart; devout men are taken away, while no one understands. For the righteous man is taken away from calamity; he enters into peace; they rest in their beds who walk in their uprightness. Blessed are the dead who die in the Divine Light. They will rest from their labor, for their deeds will follow them.”

Barley grabbed the camera that hung around his neck and the rapid snap of the shutter rang out in the stillness. She laid her hand on the grass beneath the headstone and tears rolled down her face. “Your Father has such a bold and gentle spirit. He loves his family with all his heart’s fire. And this is what made him such a powerful mage” Obsidian said. She looked up at Barley and smiled as she held out her hand. “You are your Father’s son”

“How did you, can you talk to the dead?!” Barley gasped. His hands trembled with excitement.

“No. Only Azura hears the voices of those who have passed on. Anyone else claiming to is a liar. I’m an empath. Everything that is sentient has memories, emotions, and a unique energy signature. Even in death these remain with us even though our spirit has passed on” Obsidian said. Emitting from Barley came waves of a vivacious buzzing which warred with the prickling sensation. “Don’t be afraid. Trust me”

Barley descended to his knees and grasped her hand. Images flashed of his Father placing him into his crib as he sang softly and lovingly out of tune. Another image appeared of him kissing Laurel’s round belly. At a particularly difficult day at the office his Father shot up from his desk, flipped on some music, and began dancing wildly. The entire office looked agasp at him until little by little others joined in dancing and laughing their stress away. Another image popped into view of Barley sitting on his Father’s lap. His Father held his wizard’s staff and whispered incantations that caused prisms of light to reflect off the walls. Barley’s tiny eyes grew as he giggled. His father wrapped his and Barley’s hands around the staff and proceeded to cast another spell. Barley bowled over, he was unable to catch his breath as nineteen years of tears purged from his soul. 

“Energy never disappears. It only transforms” Obsidian said wiping her cheeks. “Your Father is waiting for you in Moonshadow. There are never any true goodbyes.”

In the midst of the flashes of memory Barley felt a sharp pang slice through him. Obsidian withdrew her hand and she turned away from him as she wrapped her arms around herself. “Sid, what’s up?” Barley said. Barley clutched his chest as he mulled over the echoes carving into him. “I feel something like envy and sorrow and anger. It’s coming from you isn’t it?”

She bowed her head and remained silent.

“You’re sad because of the deaths of your people and angry because you feel powerless to do anything about it. And envious of me?” Barley muttered as a river of sensations swept over him. He felt as though a door within him had been unlocked. Now he could feel life pumping through the cells of the trees and hear the light of the rising sun whispering it’s lovesong to creation.

“I wish I could have a proper burial for my people. You have a place to go where you can honor those who have passed on. I have nothing.”

“Let’s make our own gravesite for the Dunmer! Look around, I know we can find stuff to put together”

Barley ran to Guinevere and slid open the side door. He rummaged through a giant box and withdrew a tube of epoxy glue and a tripod. Obsidian found a spot beneath the great oak tree in the rosebed. With several grunts and a few curse words Barley lugged two large rectangular stones and placed them besides one another. Returning to Guinevere he rummaged through a pile of odds and ends and withdrew a long sheet of metal. Placing it atop the stones Obsidian covered it with moss and decorated it with lilacs, mushrooms, and roses. Taking several branches Barley glued them together to form an eight pointed star. Gluing the star to a make shift stand he placed it on the altar. Next to it Obsidian placed a stone in the shape of a moon.

“That’s right, Azura is the Goddess of dusk and dawn.” Barley said. He inhaled deeply the air felt crisp and invigorating to his lungs. He felt lighter somehow. “For Dark Elves you sure talk a lot about light”

“Dark and light are the same thing. They’re simply complimentary opposites of each other. The light gives life. The dark nurtures, incubates, and protects life even in death” Obsidian said. While she was speaking Barley had withdrawn a gently beaten up journal and had begun writing with a fancy black pen with a silver pointed metal tip.

“Here. My calligraphy isn’t the best but I’m practicing. I wanna get to level where it looks like something on an ancient scroll” Barley said. He ripped out the manila paper from his journal and handed it her. It read:

‘Dark and light are the same entity. The light gives life. The dark nurtures, incubates, and protects it even in death. This altar is in honor of all the Dunmer lives lost in Morrowind. We eagerly await rejoining you in Moonshadow’

“It’s perfect” Obsidian said as she placed it on the altar. Barley grabbed his camera and the shutter rapidly snapped once more.

……….

Obsidian stood before the class with sweaty hands clasped behind her back. Barley beamed with pride as he set their trifold posterboard on a metal stand. Upon the trifold pins held in place black and white photographs of Obsidian praying at the grave, Barley and Obsidian laying on opposite sides of Wilden Lightfood’s grave as they clasped hands, the alter to the fallen Dunmer, and another with Barley holding the moonshaped stone and Obsidian holding the eight pointed star. At the bottom were Hydra’s lyrics written in black ink in Old English font. Obsidian placed a boombox on a table next to the metal stand. Her hands trembled as she placed the cassette tape into the player. She bit her lip trying to remember which button Barley said would turn it on. A button with a triangle, two parallel lines, and a circle sat next to one another. Pushing down the triangle button the song began to play. She felt immense relief at her small triumph. Many in the class sneered and covered their ears, some snickered as they mocked the style of music, and others shifted in their seats with unease.

“Our project was based on the lyrics from Hydra’s song ‘My Body A Funeral’. It’s dedicated to the millions of Dunmer lives lost in the eruption of the Red Mountain in Morrowind” Barley said with calm and confidence. He gently jabbed Obsidian with his elbow and passed her the paper he had been reading from.

“According to the daily news, m-millions of Dunmer h-have become refugees and, um, struggle to find r-resources.” Obsidian stammered. Her hands gripped the paper tightly nearly causing it to rip. "’Now I’ll read a poem. I wrote it, uh, and, um, it’s for the Dunmer w-who died. D-dark and light are the same entity. The light gives life. The dark n-nurtures, incubates, and projects… I mean protects even in dea…”

“They deserved it.” A gargantuan troll in a letterman’s jacket said with narrowed eyes. “All of ‘em.”

“Do you think it’s funny posing on a grave?” A satyr said crossing her arms. She smacked her gum loudly and drummed her long acrylic nails on the desk as she talked. “My Grandmother is buried there! You’re both disgusting! When I get home I’m telling my Dad about this. He’s the mayor and will ban both you freaks from ever stepping foot in that cemetery!”

“What do you expect from a death worshipping Dunmer?” the troll growled. “Go back to where you came from! Oh that’s right, you can’t”

“Hey, shut your mouth!” Barley said balling his fists.

“Why don’t you make me, Darkie lover” the troll said rising from his seat.

“You want some of this? Let’s go!” Barley yelled as he smacked his chest. Obsidian gently grasped his arm and shook her head. The teacher stood up and came between the two.

“Alright, thank you Barley and Obsidian. All of you have a seat. Come on class, let’s give them a hand” the Teacher chuckled nervously as he clapped. None of the students joined in as their sneers and sour gazes silently conveyed their feelings. Obsidian turned to the trifold and removed each photo as well as the inscription written in Old English. Shoving these items into her messenger back she lifted her chin and left the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to comment on the part of the story where Barley is in the cemetery and Obsidian gives him more memories of his Father. I suppose you could say, "that doesn't make sense. Didn't he get closure in the film? That's what the whole movie was about!". 
> 
> In my story, meeting his Father again is what made Barley realize he needed to process his grief. Grief repression is a very real thing. Some people have done this for decades even. The horrible part of repressing grief is that it can keep you stuck internally even though on the outside you move forward in life or even look well adjusted.
> 
> In terms of my story, meeting his Father didn't instantly provide closure. It did open up the door for him to finally process everything. In my story that comes with A LOT of things tangled in it. You'll find out why and how Wilden died, why Barley can't do magic, and more about the Lightfoot family dynamic.
> 
> Part of my story is about Barley coming into his own and grappling with a whole lot of things that were interconnected with his childhood loss. In the end he'll stand stronger, healthier, and wiser because of it.
> 
> Don't worry. ALL my stories have happy endings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Dead Can Dance is an actual Goth band featuring Brendan Perry and Lisa Gerrard. They've been one of my favorite bands for over two decades now! Please go check them out.
> 
> \- Within the Realm of a Dying Sun is Dead Can Dance's third studio album.
> 
> \- La Chupacabra is a monster well known in the regions of Mexico. For those of you who know the mythology behind La Chupacabra I hope you find it very amusing that they're making Birria tacos.

Tap! tap tap! The noise wouldn’t stop and it started to feel as though the sound was pecking at her brain. Tap! The sound came again and she noted it had come from the window pane. Perhaps a raven had brought her a message? She looked out the window and the moon rode high in the inky blue sky. Closing her eyes she felt the warmth of the coming dawn traveling through space. Sunrise wouldn’t be for another four hours. Looking down she saw Barley with a hand full of pebbles. He waved gregariously at her as he smiled.

Opening the window she leaned forward. “Barley, what are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to make sure you’re okay”

“I’m alright.” Obsidian smiled. “I’m not a warrior like my brother and sister but I am a fighter. It’ll take more than that to count me out”

“Hold on, I’m comin’ up” Barley said as he began climbing up the large vines that snaked around the house. The leaves on the giant green vines were nearly as big as himself.

“What?!” Obsidian objected but it was too late. He was already halfway up the vines. She felt her pulse race. On Morrowind this was impossible to do with her Father’s third eye being honed to a mastery level. She and her siblings knew he could detect intrusion of his home even in his sleep. 

Barley climbed through the window and tumbled onto the floor knocking down a small stand holding several crystals. Burgundy, plumb, and wine chiffon fabric draped the walls. On the ceiling the same fabric was draped and gathered in the center creating a puffy donut shape. Rugs with jewel toned paisley patterns covered the hardwood floors. Bookshelves lined the walls as fat, tall, skinny candles could be found on every surface. Her bed, covered in black linen, was stacked with plump pillows and Barley made little time in descending into the heart of the pile. Obsidian snapped her fingers and all the candles lit at once filling the room with a dim cozy light.

She bent over to pick up her crystals and righted the stand. “You do realize it’s only four hours to dawn?”

“Four hours to dawn? Oh, you mean 2am.” Barley said lying on his back and resting the back of his head against his hands. “Yeah, I don’t sleep well.”

“You realize if you had gotten the wrong room my family would’ve hexed you into Oblivion?”

“I just knew this was yours somehow. Weird, huh?”. He said. It was like those cartoons when a delicious scent morphed into a giant snakelike vapor with a hand on the end. The hand would stroke the face of the hungry cartoon character and soon it would follow the vapor to a good meal. Something within him could feel her calling to him.

A howling sound swept through the house and Obsidian froze as her ears perked up. She threw on her black chiffon robe and ran downstairs. Barley pressed his foot carefully onto each step only pausing to look at the portraits that lined the staircase. The eyes of the Dunmer within the paintings followed him. Barley stopped and turned to them as all their faces inclined towards him. Placing his hands on his sides he bowed deeply and the Dunmer within the paintings bowed in kind. Exiting the staircase, he peaked around the corner and saw a giant fire roaring outside. The way it moved and danced caused him to believe it wasn’t a natural fire. He saw Obsidian and four other Dunmer standing around a grave. The headstone was painted over with red inscriptions he couldn’t understand. The Dunmer held hands and chanted loudly. The fire raged higher and higher in tandem with their song. The howls grew louder and banging noise came from underground. Barley felt his heart race as his grin grew. Soon the howling and the banging ceased and the Dunmer swayed while gulping in swathes of air. Obsidian returned inside and he noted a small limp where none was before. Barley ran upstairs and momentarily paused at the portraits to bow quickly before running into Obsidian’s room and gently closing the door behind him. He jumped onto Obsidian’s bed and gulped and gasped for air as he tried to play it cool.

“I don’t know how long we can keep this up” Obsidian said plopping down onto her bed next to Barley.

“Whatever do you mean?” Barley said as his grin shown all teeth. He rolled onto his side with his elbow propped on a small mountain of pillows.

“I knew you were downstairs”

“Moi!?” Barley gasped as he bat his lashes. He worked hard to hide his labored breath. She smiled and gave him an amused yet incredulous look. “Okay, okay. I couldn’t resist.”

“You must promise not to tell anyone”

“Cross my heart and hope to die” Barley said as he drew an ‘x’ over his heart with his fingers. His stomach grumbled. “Wait, let’s get tacos then you can tell me”

“Tacos?”

“It’s a food I like to eat. You’ll see”

“Are the local marketplaces and shopkeepers open?”

“Sid, let me introduce you to a whole new world called ‘fast food’” Barley said as he climbed out the window. He grunted and cursed as he stumbled his way down the vine. Obsidian leaned out the window.

“Wait, let me get dressed”

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s just go” Barley said.

She watched him run next door and heard the distinct cough of Guinevere. The van pulled up to the curb, it’s headlights illuminating the moonless night as the engine softly chugged. He silently waved for her to come along. Grabbing a patchwork quilt from her bed she wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the window. Her bare feet rested on a large waxy green leaf. It expanded and gently lowered her to the ground. Barley gaped as she trotted to the car and hopped in.

“Geez, thanks for not telling me about the giant leaf elevator!” Barley guffawed. “I nearly fell on my ass back there!”

“What can I say, you were trying so hard. I figured I’d enjoy the show”

“’Enjoyed the show’, eh?” Barley said with a raised bow and a salacious grin. Obsidian clapped her hands over her mouth as she shook her head. Her face was scorching. “Don’t be ashamed. You like what you see. I have that effect on people”

“I didn’t mean, oh, just drive” Obsidian said palming her face as she tittered. Barley’s low chuckle erupted into a raucous roar of laughter.

Guinevere pulled up to a purple building with a giant sign upon which the words “La Chupacabra’s” glowed in neon green. The van stopped in front of an illuminated menu that listed all manner of tacos, burritos, and soups. Tiny illustrations sat next to the description of each as did the price. Barley stroked his chin and a garbled voice emitted from a tiny speaker embedded on the sign.

“What you want” the voice snarled, sounding quite annoyed.

“Uh, can I have one Birria, one adobado, one lengua, and one cabeza.” Barley said resting his arm on the window sill. “A large horchata, a churro, aaaaand throw in a chimichanga”

“Oh! Hi Barley!” the husky voice lightened.

“Sup, guys. How’s everything going?”

“Business good. That all?”, the husky voice hissed.

“You want anything, Sid?”

“Oh, uh, I don’t know what to order” Obsidian said.

“Give me another Birria and a small horchata. And, that’ll be all” Barley said.

“Pay forty dollars.” The voice snarled. Guinevere pulled up to a small window upon which sat a reptilian-like creature with leathery greenish grey skin and sharp quills running down it’s back. It’s black eyes bulged and fangs protruded from it’s lips. The tiny creature wore a purple visor with the words “La Chupacabra’s” embroidered on it as it tapped on the cash register with it’s long claws. Barley handed several bills over to the creature and it hoisted a large plastic bag into Barley’s hands. He handed the item over the Obsidian as the savory rich scent of the food filled the van. Barley pulled into the empty parking lot, pulled on the parking break, and turned off the car.

“Wait, we gotta have some music” Barley said. He pushed a black tape cassette into the player with the words “Dead Can Dance – Within the Realm of a Dying Sun” printed in white ink. Soft mournful chimes echoed from the speakers as lustrous tenor vocals soared above the melody:

“We scale the face of reason to find at least one sign that could reveal the true dimension of life. Lest we forget…”

  
Barley grabbed a Styrofoam plate from out of the bag and a yellow rectangular bundle which encased a burrito within. He popped open the lid of the plate and inhaled deeply as he looked amorously at the food within. Barley grabbed a taco and, in one go, chomped into half. Obsidian tentatively opened her Styrofoam plate and gazed at the corn tortilla filled with a stewed meat topped with onions and cilantro. Next to the taco sat two wedges of lime. She watched Barley, now on his second taco, shove the last bit of a taco into his mouth and take a long sip from his drink.

“Wait, try it with this” Barley said picking up the wedge of lime and squeezing it’s juices onto the taco. “You like hot sauce?”

Obsidian shrugged. “Oh yeah, I forgot. Try it first and then we’ll move onto hot sauce”

She gently bit into the taco and chewed contemplating the delicate meat that disintegrated in her mouth, the crunchy onions with their tangy heat, the acidic lime juice, and the fresh herbaceous cilantro. “It’s delicious!”, Obsidian said. She grabbed the tiny round plastic container filled with a thick red sauce. “If the taco was that good this must be even better.” She poured half the container on the taco and shoved the rest of the taco into her mouth.

“Hold up! That’s not a good idea!” Barley said raising his slippery hands covered in lime juice and adobado sauce. Obsidian made a tiny yelp as a searing sensation spread through her mouth. Sweat trickled down her bow as the searing spread from her tongue throughout her entire face. She frantically waved her hands over her tongue. “Here, drink some of this!”

Obsidian grabbed her cup and sucked viciously on her straw. The milky cinnamon drink flooded her mouth and doused it’s flames. With a contented sigh she reclined into the chair. “What a rush”

She looked over at Barley as he sucked the juices off his fingers. He began to descend upon his last taco and she scooped it up before he could grasp it. “HEY!”

“You had three already and you have that package filled with… something or other” Obsidian said with a mischievous grin.

“You can pay me back by telling me where in the hell was that disembodied screaming was coming from?” Barley said pulling the yellow paper off his burrito and taking a large chomp.

“This was common knowledge in days of old. But as time passed, it became more of a secret among our people because outsiders stopped believing in magic” Obsidian said, she licked her lips as they tingled slightly. “That was the grave of an evil and vicious sorcerer.”

“Dude, I knew it! I had a feeling but I wasn’t sure. But, then I saw those engravings on the headstone, beneath all those weird red writings. I knew I’ve seen them somewhere.” Barley said eyes wide as he waved his burrito-free hand wildly.

She told him the ancient lore of the Dunmer and Barley’s eyes grew larger and more resplendent as she recited the tales. Tears stung at her eyes as the Crones of her village were brought to mind. The younglings would gather round and listen to their telling of their tales. They’d waved their hands as sparkling images appeared in the air embellishing the retellings of their histories. Pride swelled within her as she raised her hands creating sparks and visages made of light.

“Oh man, Samhain is coming up! That’s when our world and the spirit world overlap.” Barley said loudly smacking on the last of his burrito. Reaching for his churro he snapped it in half and gave a portion to Obsidian. “What’s gonna happen?”

“Samhain will enable the sorcerers to rise from their graves” She said. Her teeth crunched loudly as she bit into the churro. It was sweet, warm, and coated in spicy cinnamon. She licked the sugar and spice from her lips as she hummed in delight. “On Morrowind, it wouldn’t be a problem. The strongest mages from around the land would battle against the resurrected sorcerers and defeat them. New Mushroomton only has us.”

“My little brother Ian does magic!” Barley said. “Maybe he can help?”

“How good is he at destruction magic?”

Barley winced as he crunched loudly. “He’s workin’ on it. He’s got alteration and defensive magic down pat! Well, not down pat but he’s pretty good.”

“That won’t be enough.” Obsidian blinked slowly as her eyelids felt heavy. “If it wasn’t for the magic of the hearth aiding us he would’ve broken free. So long as we continue to have that protecting us we’ll have a good chance of defeating the sorcerers when they come back on Samhain”

She turned to lie on her side and released a yelp as the seat collapsed into a fully horizontal position. Barley chuckled as he reclined his chair into a lower angle. His eyes were heavy lidded as he rubbed his stomach. “Sid?”

“Hm?” Obsidian murmured as her eyes slid shut. Pulling her blanket around her she sighed contentedly.

“I don’t care what anyone in this town thinks. I’m glad you guys came to town” Barley said. Her soft breathing came in response and he pulled his beanie over his face and he feel asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The fourth track from Dead Can Dance’s third album, Within the Realm of a Dying Sun, details the trials of one Roseanna Xavier, a fictional woman who is unjustly persecuted for unspecified reasons. Xavier makes for a tragic feminist heroine subjugated by the confines of a society dominated by men.
> 
> The narrator makes an appeal for humanity to look on the judgments of Xavier with a critical eye, and for empathy to rule over the fear of the unknown and of that which differs from convention.
> 
> The exact nature of the persecution that Xavier suffers is undisclosed but centers around the fact that she is a woman. She is judged a vagrant and profane, suggesting perhaps that she suffers due to a strong identity that diverges from the expectations of a patriarchal society that favors submissive and conforming women.
> 
> \- I chose to insert this song at that particular moment in the story for a specific reason. My darling readers, you are all quite intelligent. Therefore, that is all I feel the need to say. <3

The sun rose on the horizon casting a soft yellow haze against the dwindling night. Obsidian groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. Barley stretched his arms as he yawned. He groaned as he cracked his neck and felt all the knots tense in his back. Scratching his head Barley blinked as he checked his watch. Pulling on his beanie he yanked the latch on his seat causing it to spring upright. Turning the key the engine chugged and chugged before roaring to life once more as Dead Can Dance continued to play:

“Fair Roasanna your vagrancy’s a familiar tale. Fraught with danger, the lives you led were judged profane. Hatred enfolds us, inculcates our minds with it’s heresy. Laymen enfold us, clemency arise to set you free.”

Obsidian hummed softly as she pulled the blanket down. She stretched and placed her feet on the dashboard. “I love this song” Obsidian croaked as she rubbed her eyes.

“I always like to hear something mellower in the morning” Barley said. Guinevere pulled up to another building with giant yellow ‘M’ symbol on the roof. “You want anything, Sid?”

“Yes, but I don’t know what this shopkeeper ‘McDonald’ has to offer”

“I’ll have four McMuffins, two large coffees, and four hashbrowns” Barley said. The tune continued as they pulled away with their bag of breakfast.

“Fate, although Xavier has prayed that life giving waters may rain down on the souls of men to cure them of their ways. These were the sins of Xavier’s past, hung like jewels in the forest of veils. Deep in the heart where the mysteries emerge. Eve bears the stigma of original sin…”

Obsidian felt anxiety trembling in her chest. Perhaps it was the fear that her Father or Mother would notice she was not in her bed? She pushed the feeling away assigning this to her unease. Deep within she feared, and knew, something was not right. As Guinevere pulled into their neighborhood, from a distance they spied a throng of people clustered around the wrought iron fence of the Azarath home. A police car, with red lights whirling, sat parked at the curb. A centaur donning a navy blue wide brim hat with a gold badge pinned to the center stood in front of the wrought iron gate. All four of his hooves stamped as he crossed his arms. Idun and Heimdall stood on their frontyard with linked arms. They were too far away to hear what was being said. She knew that the red crackling of lightning around her Father’s fingers meant he was on the cusp of releasing a rather foul curse upon that poor officer. She knew he wouldn’t attack without provocation, as was the magical law set down by Azura herself. He was exercising great restraint and this filled her with awe. Guinevere pulled into the Lightfoot driveway. Obsidian went to open the car door and Barley gently grasped her shoulder.

“Wait here, Sid” Barley said. “This looks ugly”

Barley pushed through throng and when he cleared through he groaned at whom he saw. “Hey Colt” Barley said. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, Barley. Go home. This doesn’t concern you” Colt Bronco neighed.

“I am home. Welp, seems like I’m not going anywhere” Barley said in a sing song voice.

Colt’s mustache brushed from side to side as his brow furrowed. “I’ll deal with you later” Colt said pointing at him. He turned his attention back to the Idun and Heimdall. “Once again, we heard complaints from several people that caused us some concern. The local cemetery was disturbed by your Daughter and… and, uh, another person. We heard from several people they stole from the graves. As a result we need to search your home.”

“You will do no such thing. This is our home and no one comes inside lest we say so.” Idun said nearly hissing like a feral cat.

“Leave now, Sir. I will not say this again” Heimdall sneered.

“Hey Colt, I’ve watched enough Law & Order to know that you need a search warrant to do what you’re asking. Not only that but you need legal grounds to issue one. So, what did they do to justify this? Where’s the paperwork? We’re waaaaiting!” Barley continued to shout. Crossing his arms as his smirk grew.

“This doesn’t concern you” Colt said imbuing every word with barely concealed rage.

“Sure, it does. Can the government barge in anyone’s home whenever they feel like it? Where’s our right to privacy?” Barley shouted. A murmur of discontent spread through the crowd as people became worried about their own homes being subject to the same treatment. Soon the murmur grew into thunderous shouts of malcontent.

“Yeah, you’re breaking the law!” one lady shouted.

“Get out of our neighborhood!” another said.

Soon the crowd was boo-ing and jeering at the officers. Colt turned around and tried to address the crowd but their jeers only increased in volume. Clenching his fists he galloped to his police car and drove away. The crowd cheered and began dispersing to their homes. Barley ran back to Guinevere and looking through the window, Obsidian was gone. He ran around to the side of the house and climbed atop the giant leaves on the vine. When it lifted him to the window he climbed through. The same stand and crystals tumbled to the floor as he came through. He breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing her sitting on her bed. Leaned over with her elbows resting on her thighs she held her head in her heads. Barley sat on the bed next to her and placed his hands in his lap.

“Did you see all that?” Barley said cautiously. She nodded her head.

“What did we ever do to deserve this?” Obsidian whispered. She felt heat from Barley’s hand as he rubbed her back. It absorbed into her momentarily dimming the fog swimming within her.

“People fear what they don’t understand. And, what people fear they attack” 

“We didn’t disturb the graves. We didn’t steal anything. How in the world did they come to that conclusion?”

“New Mushroomton is a small town. Word gets around quick. But, unfortunately, people lie and things get twisted.” Barley said rolling his eyes. “Once there was a rumor that I was making animal sacrifices. And just to mess with ‘em I dressed up as Dracula one day. I smeared fake blood all around my mouth! The reactions were hilarious!”

Obsidian tittered. She sat upright though her shoulders were slumped. “I wish I had your boldness. Back in class, I could feel Azura’s fire welling up within me. One flick of my wrist and I could’ve burned them alive. But something else told me to just walk away.”

“Did you tell your family about what happened?”

“Yes, my parents approved of my actions though my siblings do not.” She said. Leaning over she withdrew a black box from beneath her bed. Lifting the lid she pulled out a tiny opalescent comb and began pulling it through her partially damp raven locks. “I didn’t understand my own actions. But now I see it was the right thing to do. They would’ve used that to bring harm to us”

“Knowing my Mom’s husband, this is far from over” Barley said. “He’ll be back with a search warrant. But I bought you guys some time”

Obsidian threw her arms around Barley’s neck. “Thank you. Thank you so much”

“Oh you know, it wasn’t anything…” Barley choked. He drew in a long breath through his nostrils drinking in the scent of cloves and lavender that lingered on her skin and hair. His face was as scarlet as the chiffon draping the walls of her bedroom.

………..

From years of sneaking in Barley knew better than to walk in through the front door. Chances are that Colt had already communicated with his Mother and she’d be waiting in the living room with a glare that could turn Medusa into stone. He scaled the trellis covered with blooming pink flowers and climbed through the window. Clumsily tumbling into his bedroom, he was face-to-face with a familiar pair of pink house-slippers. Looking up from the ground he gasped at the puckered glower of his Mother. He jumped to his feet laughing nervously.

“Ma! How’s it goin’? Need anything? I was just… uh” Barley stammered.

“Where have you been?” Laurel said crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

“I went to get some tacos. It was two am and I couldn’t sleep. Then I got hungry…”

“So you stayed out all night eating tacos?” Laurel said skeptically.

“Yeah. And, that’s the truth” Barley smirked feeling confident.

“So, you sat in your car for four hours by yourself eating tacos? Where did you go after you got the tacos?”

Barley blenched. His Mother was good. Too good. “Come on, Ma. You know I love La Chupacabra’s. I was in their parking lot all night, I swear! You can call them and ask! This isn’t something I haven’t done before.”

“Yes but you usually take Shrub or Howard with you on your late night taco runs. I called their Mothers. They were home all night” Laurel said seething. “You’re testing my patience. Who. Were. You. With.”

Uh oh, busted. “Okay, okay. I was with Sid”

  
“Barley Wilden Lightfoot! I told you to leave them alone!” Laurel shouted as she stamped her foot. She noted the usage of a nickname instead of the girl’s full title and that flooded her with terror. “Colt told me the entire story. What’s this I hear about you desecrating a cemetery? Stealing from graves? Do you realize that they’re considering pressing charges on you and that girl? You could go to jail for up to three years! This isn’t like you, Barley! Are you… have you become…. sexually active?”

“What? No!” Barley said. “We were doing a class project. I have the photos to prove it” he said. Barley ran to his desk and began rummaging through sketches, empty wrappers, soda cans, and tomes of Roleplaying books.

“Stop. Just, stop” Laurel said. She closed her eyes as she rested her hand on her forehead. “You lied to me, Barley. You said you were signing up for classes because you wanted to improve yourself. You were just trying to get close to that girl after I told you not to!”

“No, I wasn’t lying! Okay, I only told you half the truth. But, look, I took these photos.” Barley beamed as he lifted his chin. He shoved a pile of glossy black and white photos into her hands. Laurel flipped through the photos with her jaw slack and eyes wide.

“I-is that your Father’s grave?” she stammered as tears pricked at her eyes. She threw the photos and they floated through the air before scattering all over. “Barley, this isn’t you. That girl is corrupting you.”

“NO!” Barley yelled as he scurried around the room frantically picking up the photos. After he had grasped the final piece he held them to his chest. “This was my idea not Sid’s! I needed to do this for myself. You don’t understand what this means to me”

“And you don’t understand how much you mean to me. I just want you to be safe” Laurel said emitting a long and deep breath as she rubbed her neck. There was a stinging silence that pierced her on every side. And, what she had to say next could very well make things worse. “Colt told me about how you treated him earlier today. Go apologize”

“Never” Barley bristled. His voice descending an octave as he clenched his fists. “I did the right thing”

“You humiliated him and undermined his authority!” Laurel said.

“No, I defended the innocent just like the heroes of old!”

“Barley, can’t you just try to get along with him? Ian and Colt get along well. I just wish we could be one big happy family” Laurel said as she removed her glasses and wiped her eyes. “He makes me happy. After sixteen years I’m not alone anymore.”

“Ma, you had us!”

“It isn’t the same thing. You two are my sons.” Laurel said. “Colt is my husband and I’m going to support him.”

“That’s fine by me. But Colt isn’t my Dad. So I don’t have to do what he says. Especially when he’s oppressing people who need defending” Barley shouted. He stomped over to his desk and grabbed a heavy leather bound book. He flipped to a page bearing an illustration of an elf carrying a large sword and donning shining silver armor. He held the image open for his Mother to see. “These guys taught me how to be a man when I didn’t have a Father to teach me. They were heroes who saved the ancient world and through it all they never stopped smiling. That’s what I’ll continue to do”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Skyrim fans will absolutely love the "Dork Brotherhood" joke I placed in this chapter. If you get the reference, please, tell me in the comments.
> 
> \- The Quests of Yore campaign is an actual quest you can play in Skyrim: Elder Scrolls V.

The sun was dissolving into the horizon giving way to the reign of night. Barley waited outside of Guinevere donning a thick black fur cape that reached his ankles. He huffed and puffed as he pulled on his double horned hat and tugged on his leather belt. He unbuckled and buckled the black spiked cuffs that covered his forearms. His sword nearly slipped out of his hands and he wiped away the sweat on his black cloth pants. In the distance he could see her in a black velvet gown and an amethyst lace cloak that nearly swept the floor. He opened the door and bowed slightly as he grinned.

  
“Your chariot awaits, my Queen” Barley said.

“Dearest warrior, your pelt is ever so soft” her voice gushed smooth and slippery like melted butter. Obsidian ran her fingers over the tiny hairs of his cape. The miniature blades of fur felt like wisps of cotton that tickled her fingertips. Barley stiffened beneath her touch with breath held hostage. With an impish grin she placed both her hands on his paunch, for it lay over his leather belt and chainmail kilt, and gently slapped his skin causing his gullet to jiggle. “As is this.”

He grabbed her wrists as he chuckled. “You wanna rub me for good luck?” Barley said. Her smile gleamed as she rotated her hands around in tiny circles. He swallowed deeply not having anticipated that she’d actually take him up on his offer.

“Men back home aren’t shaped like you at all” Obsidian said. She marveled at his supple skin and the spongey texture his mid-section. “Their bodies are as hard as their cold and insensitive personalities.”

“Uh, thanks?” Barley said. Great. She had come from a country of six pack wielding Dark Elf models. Barley looked down at his protruding gut and for the first time felt dissatisfied.

“I mean that in a complimentary way.” Obsidian said. She ran her nails lightly over his skin leaving goosebumps on his flesh. “You’re so soft. I love it”

Barley swallowed again, knowing that if she continued something else would become not-so soft. He grabbed her hands and helped her into the passenger seat. “We need to get going”.

They arrived at a yellow Mushroomtop home. Dingy Christmas lights lined their roof as an array of plastic pink flamingos protruded from the front lawn on metal sticks. They leaned over at all manner of awkward angles. Guinevere pulled up to the curb and sputtered before coming to a full stop. Walking to the front door Barley rapt in a rhythmic pattern. He wiped his clunky spiked boots on a brown door mat reading “Blessed be this mess”. The door opened only slightly. A pair of eyes peered through the crack in the doorframe.

“Password” a voice said.

“We are the children of Oberon” Barley said.

“Okay” the baritone voice replied.

The door swung open to reveal a corpulent troll with short curly hair and freckles on his face. He towered far above Barley, which Obsidian found quite impressive as Barley was already quite imposing. His round eyes seemed small and naturally cheerful against his plump cheeks. He wore a curved wizard’s hat and a long purple cloak with crescent moons and stars printed on it. Beneath the cloak he wore blue jeans and an orange t-shirt with the words: “Beam me up, Scotty!” printed in red bold letters. The chubby troll’s eyes squinted as he gazed at Obsidian.

“Shrub, this is Obsidian.” Barley said puffing out his chest as he grinned. “She’s my friend”

“H-hey.” Shrub stammered. Obsidian nodded and regarded him with suspicion. “You roleplayin’ a witch tonight?”

“The Dunmer do not consort with witches” Obsidian said looking rather affronted. “They serve malevolent creatures and their power feeds on souls of the innocent.”

“You’re roleplayin’ a Dunmer. Cool!” Shrub said with an excited snort. “Did you make your cosplay yourself? It’s dope!”

She smoothed her hands over her dress and smiled. “It was my Mother’s dress. When she was my age, she made it herself for the Grand Mages Ball.”

“Would you like to sit in the living room near the hearth, honorable sorceress? You’ll find food to replenish yourself after having traversed from such an arduous journey”

“Thank you. I feel safe in knowing you have the magic of the hearth protecting this place.” She said giving a polite bow before leaving.

Shrub punched Barley on the arm before erupting into a laugh that was equal part snorts. “Is that fabric softener I smell? Did you wash your clothes!?” Shrub said. “Howard, come in here!”

A thin elf with a bowl cut donning a green archer’s outfit came in from the other room. His beaklike nose flared as his brows pulled together. “Wait, I smell cologne” Howard gasped. “Wow, you must really like her”

“Shut up. She’s just my neighbor” Barley said. “Treat her like you treat me”

“You want us to fart in her face?” Howard said causing both boys to howl with laughter.

“You know what I mean!”

“Just yankin’ ya’ chain, loverboy” Shrub said smacking him on the back. He turned his head to look in the other room and saw her seated at the table. With a look of curiosity she prodded the pigs in a blanket causing them to roll around the leopard print paper plate they rested on. “You got a girl that likes Quests of Yore?! Dude, I’m jealous.”

“She’s not ‘my girl’.” Barley said. Beads of sweat appeared on his brow as he cleared his throat. He thought it best to let them think she was in cosplay. With all the controversy going around New Mushroomton he dreaded the thought of what could happen should they discover she’s a Dunmer.

Shrub and Howard glanced at each other with a knowing look. “Okay then, you wouldn’t be mad if we made a pass at her?” Howard said with a coy smirk.

“Hell yeah, I would” Barley said clenching his sword. “A-and that’s because she’s my friend. That’s all”

“Ah, we got you.” Shrub chuckled. He wrapped his arm around Barley’s shoulders. “Come on, B. Let’s get this game started”

………..

A tall voluptuous troll in hot pink zebra print pedal pushers and a yellow tank top came into the kitchen. The numerous gold bangles on her wrists caused her to chime as she walked. A loud ‘ding’ came from the oven and, retrieving two pot holders, she pulled it open and retrieved a metal pan.

“Egg rolls are ready” She said using a spatula to roll the food onto a paper plate. Sodas sat in a cooler on the kitchen floor as plates of pizza rolls, bowls of doritos, and a rectangle container of oreos sat on the table. Obsidian picked up an egg roll and bit off the rounded end. Fanning her mouth she blew in and out. 

“Careful, hon, it’s piping hot. My, aren’t you a peach! What’s your name, sweetie?”

“I’m Obsidian. I live next to Barley”

“Nice to meet you, dear. I’m Mrs. Rosehammer. Did you know that my Shrub is a genius? He’s always been supa’ smart. When he was little he took apart my vacuum and put it back togetha’ perfectly! Now my baby is a computa’ software engineer and always comes by to check on his parents. He’s such a good boy.”

“You must be very proud of him!” Obsidian said. The woman emanated a sweet zephyr and she inhaled slow and deep.

“Oh yes, his Father and I are so proud!” Mrs. Rosehammer beamed. She clapped her hands gleefully and her long rainbow colored nails clicked together as they collided. Howard and Barley came in making kissing faces at Shrub. Shrub glowered in reply as he sat at the head of the table and covered his face.

“Your nails are works of art!” Obsidian said. She could feel the love for her son radiating off of her like the rays of the sun on a summer day. “How did you get the tiny gems to stay on?”

“Thanks, sweetie. I’m a nail artist. I have my own salon” Mrs. Rosehammer said presenting her hands for her to see. “You see, there’s a special glue that we use. Oh, just come by and I’ll have you sparklin’ in no time…”

“Okay, Ma’!” Shrub grumbled.

“Oh I’m sorry. I’m disturbin’ the game” Mrs. Rosehammer whispered. She began tiptoeing out of the room and paused. She turned to Obsidian and beamed warmly. “You single, dear?”

“Ma!” Shrub shouted from behind his hands.

“Okay okay, I get the picture. Sheesh!” Mrs. Rosehammer said waving her hands in surrender as she went upstairs.

“Your Mother’s love for you is strong. I think that’s beautiful” Obsidian said. “She has a very sweet spirit”

Shrub colored slightly as he stammered incoherently for a few seconds. “Well, alright, I’ll be the Quest Master in this campaign” Shrub said propping up a trifold in front of him. He opened a binder filled with notes and withdrew several charts before placing them neatly in front of himself. A notepad, colored pens, and a tray of dice were placed neatly before himself. Everything had it’s place. He withdrew and unfolded a game board with several squares painted in grey. Small doors, gateways, and tiny cobble stones decorated the board. Barley and Howard placed tiny figurines on the board and then withdrew their Quest of Yore book, character sheet, and bags of dice.

“Welcome, Argh the Viking Barbarian”

“ARGGH!” Barley said slamming his fists on the table.

“Welcome, Arash the Noble Archer”

“I bid you good day” Howard bowed as he clasped his hands.

“And you, m’lady? What is your title?” Shrub said. Obsidian looked to Barley and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“This is Obsidian, my mage companion on this quest. In the Underhill Tavern we made an accord and she’s agreed to lend me her aid in return for a bag of gold” Barley said making his voice sound gravely and gruff.

“Welcome, Obsidian the Dunmer Mage” Shrub said. He got up from his seat and dimmed the lights to a soft glow before returning to his seat once more. “It’s a cold winter’s day and the wind blows hard upturning the snow in a mystical whirlwind of ice. Before you stands a giant stone monument of some kind. You crane your necks and shield your eyes from the glare of the sun in order to glimpse upon the statue atop of this monument. The statue is of a woman wearing a crown made of roses. She wears a flowing dress which attaches to her outstretched arms as a moon rests in one hand and a star in the other.” said Shrub.

Obsidian’s eyes grew wide. “That’s the shrine of Azura!” she cupped her hand around her mouth and whispered in Barley’s ear. “My Father and Uncle helped built this very shrine!”

“Yes” Barley growled as he rubbed his hands together. “I sense victory is at hand!”

“You walk up many stairs and once you have reached the top there’s a Dunmer woman clothed in grey robes. She stands before a stone table with candles upon it as her hands are raised to the sky. Her name is Aranea Lenith. She turns around and says to you, ‘Azura has seen you coming, traveler. It was not curiosity, but fate, that led you here’.”

“I do not believe in fate. It is by the sweat of my brow and the skill of hands that I cause things to happen” Howard said clenching his gloved fist.

“Seen our coming? What do you mean?” Barley said stroking his chin.

“Her breath visualizes as puffs of smoke as she says:

‘Azura has given me the gift of foresight. I had a vision of you walking up the steps to this altar long before you were born. You have been chosen to be her champion. I know it is unexpected, but do not worry. It will all unfold as she has predicted.’

“Do you accept?” Shrub said tenting his fingers.

“We accept!” Obsidian said bouncing in her seat.

“Where m’lady goes, I follow” Barley grumbled in a fiercesome voice.

“And miss a burgeoning adventure? I think not!” Howard said as he pumped his fist.

“She continues:

‘You must go to a fortress, endangered by water, yet untouched by it. Inside you will find an elven mage who can turn the brightest star as black as night. It is cryptic, I know, but Azura’s signs are never wrong. I believe the fortress may refer to Winterhold. Ask if they know this elven enchanter’”

“Come, let us descend this shrine and go into the town!” Howard said.

“On the skyline you see the tops of jagged mountains against the grey mournful skies. You descend the shrine and walk a ways until you come into the town of Winterhold. A horse and his holder stroll through the snow covered roads as wooden buildings with straw rooftops surround you on either side. You come upon a tavern called ‘The Frozen Hearth’.”

“Let’s go in and have a bit of drink to warm our cold bodies and food to fill our empty stomachs” Howard said with a high pitched righteous voice.

“That reminds me…” Barley said snatching a paper plate and shoving four ‘Pigs-in-a-Blanket’ into his mouth. Howard and Shrub laughed as they pelted him with puffed Cheetos.

“The warmth of the long rectangular hearth greets you as it crackles and pops. A bard plays on his lute as you walk to the bar. You notice a fellow beside you nursing his drink.”

“This is the elven mage we’re looking for” Obsidian whispered. She leaned close to Barley, her lips nearly brushed his ear as her breath warmed his neck.

“I nod to the fellow and continue sipping my honey mead. I look around the tavern with narrowed eyes as I survey my surroundings. I’ll roll a perception check! My perception skill is six.” Howard said. He withdrew a twenty sided die from his drawstring bag. He rolled it onto the table and an eight faced upwards. “Ha, fourteen!”

“You notice that this fellow stands out amongst the crowd as he wears a long black robe with his hood partially covering his face. When he moves it gives you a good view of his face. You notice his grey skin, his blood red eyes, and chiseled brow.”, Shrub said.

“I-I’ll talk to the fellow” Barley said. His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. He swallowed trying to regain his composure. “I’m looking for an elven mage who studies the stars!”

“The fellow snarls and recoils from you. He replies: ‘Who sent you? Was it the College? The Jarl? We agreed there would be no more questions!’”

“I’m going to persuade the mage to talk. I’ll roll a persuasion check. My persuade skill is 8.” Barley said. He withdrew a red twenty sided die, rolled it around in his hand, and threw it onto the table. The die read 12. “Booyah, twenty!”

“A priestess of Azura sent us”, Obsidian said.

“The elven mage’s hands begin to tremble causing tiny drops of ale from within his mug to splash everywhere. ‘Azura? Gods, it’s all finally coming back to haunt me’ he says with a wavering voice”

“Whatever do you mean, dear chap?” Howard said taking a sip from his Pepsi can.

“The elven mage looks relieved to finally let his secrets see the light of day. He says: ‘I was working under Malyn Varen. He wanted to alter the Star of Azura. He thought he could store his own soul inside. Become immortal.’ The elven mage becomes tight lipped unwilling to say any further. Perhaps he’s holding out for a few coins.”

“I’ll roll an Intimidation check.” Barley said tossing the die onto the table. A 6 faces upwards on the die. “OH YEAH, 17! Tell us what’s this Star of Azura is or we’ll break ya’ in two!”

“He glances around the tavern with a frightened look in his eyes before saying: ‘Azura’s star is an artifact that allows any number of souls to be trapped within it.’”

The night rolled on and the story unfolded leading them into dank dungeons filled with water, battles with skeleton warriors, encounters with powerful mages, and necromancers. Obsidian whispered in Barley’s ear all night telling him what would happen, how to combat necromancer’s magic, and how to dodge hits provided his skill set could hold up. After retrieving the artifact, Azura drew them into the Star of Azura to defeat Malyn Varen’s soul in a fight to the death. With Obsidian’s help Barley was able to defeat Malyn Varen and the campaign ended. They all joked and laughed as they put away the food and the game. Howard gestured for everyone to come close. They huddle together eager to hear what it was that had to be kept in whispers.

“Obsidian, you’re an actual Dunmer aren’t you?” Howard said in a hush.

“Yes, I am” Obsidian said bemused. “What did you think I was?”

“In cosplay and roleplaying a Dunmer mage” Howard laughed.

“How did you know?” Barley said feeling a lump in his throat.   
“She anticipated every twist and turn. Somehow she was one step ahead of all of us and knew how to defeat necromancers. I made this campaign myself based on lore and research. And it’s obvious she’s pretty new to the game. That left only one reason this could be.” Shrub said.

“So, this is it.” Barley frowned. “I guess we’ll leave you guys alone”

“Oh no you won’t! You’ll be back here in a few days because it’s your turn to be the Quest Master” Howard said. With a smirk he turned to Obsidian. “And, you gotta come back. You’re the only person I know that can make this asshole smell good”

“We’re the Dork Brotherhood, remember? Everyone is accepted in our group no matter where you come from. No matter what you look like. Us freaks gotta stick together” Shrub said. “And my Mom really likes you, Obsidian. I’ve got six brothers and one sister who lives across the country. I think she likes having another woman around.”

“Welcome to the Brotherhood, Obsidian” Howard said.

“Thank you all. I had so much fun” Obsidian said. She hugged them both and noted the crimson flush of their faces afterward. “It’s nice knowing there are good people in this world”


	7. Chapter 7

Obsidian came into her room wrapped in a black robe. Walking to a mahogany vanity covered in glass bottles, she retrieved one and began pouring it’s syrupy contents into her palm. Rubbing her hands together, she then ran them through her damp locks. She looked into a giant oval mirror as she retrieved her opalescent comb and began raking it through her hair. Smoke filled the mirror and Obsidian looked around the room seeing not even a whiff of the grey fumes. Crossing her arms she ticked her tongue as the visage of Helheim appeared in her mirror.

“Little sissss” Helheim said with a devious smile.

“What do you want, Hel? I’m getting ready for bed”

“Acclimating to Western ways, already? It is only three hours until dawn. You know the Witching Hour is the time of night that is the most magically heightened. You should be using this time for meditation” Helheim said with her blood red eyes becoming as coin slots.

“Is it a crime to want to take a bath instead of meditating? Go away”

“You thought that you could come and go and that silence from the family meant no one was watching” Helheim said calmly. “But, I’ve been watching you”

“Y-you have? I mean, yeah, I knew it” Obsidian said clutching her comb tightly.

“Who is this fat creature you’ve been cavorting with?” Helheim said with disdain.   
“A classmate. W-we were doing schoolwork.”

“At this hour? On Morrowind this is to be expected. Does this make sense in a land where those indwelling fear the night and use it for rejuvenation?” Helheim said tapping her fingers against her chin as she mockingly pretended to be pondering deeply. Coming to a “conclusion” she clapped her hands together. “Ah, but Mom and Dad made you drop all your classes”

“Fine!” Obsidian grunted. The mention of having to drop her classes caused the disappointment and pain to well within her once more. Her parent’s reasoning came from wanting to keep her safe and mainly was due to their distaste for western ways. All things considered she didn’t disagree with their judgment. This did not stop the pain however. Knowing her Uncle gave her this gift only for it to be wasted was a wound that would not heal with time. “His name is Barley and we went to his friend’s house to play a game”

Helheim saw the flush that ghosted her face when she spoke of the fat creature. “Sid, listen to me. He’s a Chimer, elves that dwell in the realm of light. We Dunmer, are of the night. Worshippers of Azura and seekers of the mysteries in the womb of Mother Earth” Helheim said. “It simply won’t work between you”

“I know he’s a Chimer. I know our kind don’t, and haven’t, mixed for centuries. But, he’s just a… just a friend” Obsidian said sheepishly as she fiddled with her comb. “He’s so sweet and gentle”

Helheim looked as though she wanted to vomit. With a soft smile she shook her head. “You always did have weird tastes. Sid, I vow to not tell our parents”

“What! Why?” Obsidian said. Much to the displeasure of the rest of the siblings, Helheim was always a notorious tattle-tale back home. Their Father and Mother nicknamed her as being their second set of eyes. 

“I see the light has returned to you. Back home, you glowed and all were made stronger by your presence. It was as though your soul radiated so bright that evil spirits were forced to flee.” Helheim said.

“No, empathic magic is weak and useless. Everyone on Morrowind said so. And to my face! I’ve been treated my whole life like I don’t matter” Obsidian said. Tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped off her chin. “I care too much. I feel too much. I feel like this has made me a failure in so many ways. I just wish I could be normal like you, the twins, and Vidar.”

“Sid, what you have is beautiful. I’ll punch anyone who says otherwise” Helheim said.

“If it’s not you or Dad it’s Barley. Stop protecting me!” Obsidian yelled. “You know what I did back in that classroom? Or when the officer was threatening to ransack our home? Nothing.”

“You’re being too hard on yourself. The first time the officers came to search our home none of us, except for Mom and Dad, did anything. I see that was for the best. The fat creature surprised me that day. Who knew a Chimer would defend Dunmer of all people!” Helheim said.

“A true Dunmer would’ve taught them a lesson, you said so” she said gingerly.

“The recent events in our life have caused me to do a lot of thinking. I realize that’s the problem with our people, Sid.” Helheim said gravely. “We’re out of balance. Azura longs for a relationship with us, to be with us, and to commune with us. Somewhere in history we fell in love with the power of her fire and forgot about the warmth and the light it gives to the cold and the lonely”.

Helheim pulled herself through the mirror and wrapped her sister in a tight embrace. “Through all we’ve been through what pained me the most was seeing your light fade. If this fat creature has rekindled that in you then I will keep your secret.” Helheim said softly as Obsidian’s tears soaked her crimson robes.

“I love you, Hel” Obsidian said. Through her tears she began to laugh. “I remember when we were little, you used to knock out all those boys who made me cry. You’ll always be my hero.”

“Love you too, baby sister. Nothing you can say will make me stop protecting you” Helheim said. “But, know that I’ll be watching. And, if I discover that he’s even planning on hurting you I’ll find great joy in pummeling him.”

.................................

Helheim closed her eyes. Miles away she could sense the humming of police cars as they made their way through the streets. They were issued a search warrant and were asked to leave the house as the police did their investigation. Her meditation was cut short as tiny hands tugged on her shirt.

“What’s going on?” Loki whined.

“I’m hungry” Tyr groaned.

Helheim’s grin grew as an idea blossomed. “Tyr. Loki. The police of this land are coming. They’re going to search our house and they want us out of the way in the meantime. Father said we should obey the laws of the land. But they never said we had to leave the house just not be seen” Helheim said gently.

“I see” Loki said with an impish giggle.

“Stay out of sight. And, have a little fun” Helheim said patting their heads.

The Dunmer boys waved as their visages faded into nothing. A loud bang resounded throughout the house. “They’re here” Helheim said.

“Everyone leave the premises! The police are conducting a search!” Colt neighed with his voice amplified through a bullhorn.

Vidar stood before a pile of boxes and held out his hands over them. His eyes glowed as he chanted until the boxes faded. With labored breath he lifted the window and jumped out. He flipped through the air and landed gracefully on his feet. Helheim walked through the front door as she rolled her eyes.

“Do you have to be so dramatic? Ever heard of the front door?”

“This new land holds no challenges for me. I have to find every way to keep my skills sharp” Vidar said sitting cross-legged on the lawn.

“Oh brother” Helheim groaned.

A black and white van sat at the curb in front of the black mushroom house. A centaur police officer with a broom mustache sat in the passenger’s seat with his arm on the windowsill. He gazed into the house watching the detectives and armored police dusting and ransacking each corner. The phone of the officer buzzed in his pocket. Withdrawing the item he pressed the green icon as he rolled up the window. Idun and Heimdall stood in the front yard wearing sunglasses. Idun held a giant umbrella that provided shade for herself and her husband. Obsidian held onto her father’s arm and chewed her bottom lip praying Azura’s protection over her brothers.

The police were donning heavy armor as they filed into their home. Soon after the detectives came dusting for prints and taking photos. The police split up as they explored different parts of the home. An officer slowly crept up the stairs the wooden floors creaking with each step. The eyes of all the Dunmer portraits on the wall followed him. The officer felt the hairs on his neck rise and he paused to look up at the portraits. He shook his head figuring it was his imagination. He continued his slow ascent up the stairs and screamed as he felt hands grasping onto the collar of his shirt. Looking back he saw the arms of the portraits protruding from their frames. Their long spindly fingers of the portraits clutched tightly onto his arms and neck as he flung his arms wildly. It was to no avail as they dragged the officer into the central picture frame and into the dark heart of the woods that was painted therein.

“CODE RED! CHIEF BRONCO SEND HELP AAAAAH!” the radio fizzed and buzzed before going silence. Colt felt a chill of terror run through his soul.

“What in the blue blazes was that?” Colt gasped.

Another officer tip-toed into the greenhouse. The light shone brightly through the glass walls. The air was moist and hot much to the liking of all the lush green plants. One plant sat in the center. It looked to be a giant rose bud. The officer felt something calling to him. He couldn’t resist the delicious perfume of the plant and placed his gloved hand on the slick green leaves covering the rose bud. The plant began to twist and gyrate before the bud opened revealing it’s great razor toothed jaws and hissed. The officer screamed as he pulled out his gun and began ripping off a number of bullets into the plant. It was to no avail as the vines on the plant wrapped around his legs and had begun pulling him into it’s large jaws.

“CHIEF BRONCO THERE’S A GIANT PLANT --- OH GOD IT’S GOT ME….” The radio buzzed and crackled once more before a bone chilling silence. Colt felt sweat pouring down his back.

An officer descended into the cellar. The room was black as pitch as the slow drip of water was the only sound to be heard. The wood steps descending into the cellar groaned beneath his weight. Suddenly the officer heard the distant sound of a soft scratch, scratch, scratch. He paused and wondered at the sound as it grew louder and louder. Soon it became a chorus of tiny scrapes against the cellar concrete floors. He felt around for a switch and upon yanking a long string a single bulb illuminated the room. The floor looked as though it was writhing. Something furry scurried over his boots. The officer stomped and screamed as the rats climbed their way up his legs and over his arms.

“CHIEF BRONCO AAAAH” the radio fizzed once more.

“What the-” Colt said. He picked up the radio and clicked a button atop the device. “All officers and detectives get out of there! Something weird is going on in that house. Only special forces will proceed until further notice”

Four officers came stumbling out of the house. They trembled as their pupil constricted to the size of dots. Colt got out of the police van and trotted over to Idun and Heimdall. They regarded him with a bored affectation. Idun withdrew her black lace fan and with a loud crack began waving it in front of her face.

“I hope the day finds you well, officer” Heimdall said.

“What in the world is going on in there, Dunmer” Colt growled.

Heimdall pulled down his sunglasses and gazed at him with a raised brow. “You come to my home, inconvenience my family, and ransack through my belongings. You bring your papers giving you supposed authority to bring your men into my sanctum for whatever Azura knows the reason. And yet, here you are asking me what’s going on.”

Idun held her fan over her mouth as she giggled. Obsidian raised her chin and narrowed her eyes as she clutched tighter to her Father’s arm.

“All I know is I had a whole swat team go in and a few good men come out” Colt said trying to conceal the panic within.

“Well then, why not go see for yourself what all the fuss is about?” Heimdall said with a weary sigh.

Colt clopped back to his van and pulled on a bullet-proof vest and tucked two guns into his holsters. Trotting slowly into the house he looked to and fro for movement of any kind. He continued down a long hallway and soft giggles reverberated through the walls. His ears perked up and he paused.

“Somebody there?” Colt yelled. Silence greeted him. He continued, now moving in a brisk trot.

“Get out! Get out! Get out!” the tiny voices whispered. “You have desecrated this place!”.

He could feel invisible mouths close to his ears and the breaths of unseen children on his neck. Goosebumps rose on his skin and he broke into a gallop. The rug beneath him began to shift and roll beneath his feet. He lost his balance and rolled onto his side. His momentum propelled him back into a standing position and he continued powering forward. At the end of the hall was a sliding door upon which the sun’s rays shined into the gloomy manor.

“If I could just make it into the backyard” Colt said. He powered forward as pots, plants, and lamps flew at him. Lifting his arms in front of his face, he barricaded himself against the barrage and with a howl he slung open the sliding door and rolled into the yard. The sliding door slammed shut and locked itself. In the shadows resting outside the tiny beams of light were two sets of red eyes. They blinked and narrowed before disappearing.

“Jumping Jehoshaphat! This house is haunted!” Colt yelled. Climbing to his feet he dusted himself off. Tremors shook his body as he looked around to see he was standing in the midst of rows of graves. With a scream of terror he galloped around to the side of the house and leapt over the fence. Heimdall turned his face towards him as he smirked.

“Find whatever it is that you’re looking for, Officer?” Heimdall said.

“You’re in violation of the codes governing proper burial” Colt said trembling with tension.

“I don’t quite understand.” Idun said.

“You’re not allowed to have cemetery plots in your backyard” Colt said, his voice cracking. “We’ll be taking those away pronto and placing them in the local cemetery.”

“No, you can’t!” Heimdall said ripping off his sunglasses.

Colt stuck out his chest feeling as though he had at last regained lost ground. ”Oh ho, yes we can. Either we take them to the local cemetery or you’ll have to pay a ten-thousand dollar fine! And, then we’ll take them anyway”

Obsidian walked up to Colt, craning her neck to look up at him. Crossing her arms she sneered. “If you do this, you’ll unleash something across this land that will be the destruction of everything you hold dear”

“Y-yeah, y-yeah right” Colt whinnied. He picked up his radio and clicked the button atop it. “Alright boys, let’s head out. Call the coroner to take these graves to the local cemetery. Today. I don’t want anyone coming back here”.

A tiny hurrah erupted from the remaining officers and detectives as they hurried into their cars and drove away. Colt galloped to his car and hopped into the driver’s seat. Revving the engine he made a u-turn and stopped in front of the Azarath home. He leaned out the window as a toothy grin spread across his face.

“You’re in luck. We didn’t find anything, little miss. Looks like we’ll be dropping those charges” Colt said as he sped away.

Colt couldn’t stop tapping his foot and fidgeting with the air conditioning. The silence felt grating so he flipped on the radio. The soothing melodies of The Carpenters crooned from the radio. He flipped the channels several times before returning to the first station. His phone began to ring causing him to jump. Pressing the green icon he breathed deeply. “Hey babe. What’s going on?”

“Nothing, I just heard a lot of commotion going on next door. I just wanted to know if you’re okay” Laurel said.

“Yeah, I’m fine! Just fine”

“You sound shook up”

“This is confidential so you gotta keep this between you and me” Colt said. “A lot of weird stuff happened in that house”

“Like what?”

“We went in that house twenty strong and only five made it out. I don’t know if my mind was playing games but when I went inside I heard voices and stuff started flyin’ around!”

“That’s crazy. Surely there’s an explanation”

“I dunno, babe. I went into the backyard and they had a miniature graveyard back there!”

“Oh Gods! Oh Gods! This is the family of that girl Barley’s been hanging around”

“You gotta get him away from her. Pronto”

“I tried. When Barley latches on to something he won’t let it go until he’s good and ready” Laurel said, her voice coming in worried pants.

“Barley is an adult, you can’t make him do anything he doesn’t want to do.” 

“True.” Laurel said. “Uh, honey a package came for you”

“Oh great! That’s the new Poison Apple Laptop I ordered” Colt whinnied excitedly. “It’s top of line with the fastest video card and processor available on the market”

“Honey buns” Laurel said trying to remain calm. “I looked at the account today and wondered where the fifteen hundred dollars for the mortgage went.”

“It’s just been so hard these past days at work.” Colt sobbed with his face being perfectly dry. “I wanted to treat myself. You know, take away some of my stress”

“Oh, I see.” Laurel said as shame cloaked her like a led blanket. “Feel better, hun. See you later.”

Laurel sat at the dining room table with a calculator and a pile of receipts and pay stubs. She punched viciously on the machine while turning through the tiny battered pieces of paper. Biting her lip she looked at the total. Bowing her head she yelled in frustration as she pounded the table. The lock on the door began to turn and Barley entered wearing a grey jumpsuit with a patch on his chest reading, “Mr. Toad’s Motorcar Repair Shop”. His face and clothing were smudged with black smears of grease and blotches of dirt. Laurel wiped her face as she put on a smile for her son.

“Barley, how was work?” Laurel said.

“I’m tired. My body hurts. And I’m so hungry I could eat Blazey” Barley groaned as he trudged to the fridge. He withdrew a carton of orange juice and with a weary groan eased into a chair at the dining room table. He gulped loudly as he chugged half of the carton and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Barley, please...” Laurel said with eyes clenched shut. She hated doing this. He shouldn’t have to bear the burdens of a man twice his age. Guilt swallowed her whole but survival pushed her on to what she knew she had to do. “Can you lend me some more money. I promise I’ll pay you back. I get paid next week.”

A weary smile struggled to life on Barley’s face. It was genuine yet battered and worn. “No prob, Mom. You don’t have to pay me back” Barley heaved a great breath. Through his blurry sleep deprived vision he saw a stack of packages next to the front door. “What the hell are those.”

“I bought them.” Laurel said feeling her heart pound. “Silly me, I’m such a sucker for a sale”

He wanted to go over and look at the name addressed to them. But the pain in his muscles and bones made him rescind that idea. His gut told him a different tale. “Stop covering for him, Mom. Colt bought ‘em not you” Barley growled. “You’ve always been good with money. We never had a problem before he came along. His massive debt and back-child support are keeping our heads barely above water.”

“I’m not going to hold his past against him. I can’t help but feel compassion for him” Laurel said.

“You should feel compassion for yourself too” Barley thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes and leaned back into the chair. His gut tugged on him in warning that such a comment could bear bad results. It wasn’t something his Mother could hear without her turning in on herself. And so, his love for her kept him silent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- "The Silent Enigma" by Anathema is an album by a Death-Doom Metal band. They've changed their current sound a lot. Their 90s albums are iconic! 
> 
> \- Ian's entrance in this scene had me in stitches! I hope you all find it amusing too.

A door swung open causing billows of steam to roll into the adjoining room. From out of the cloak of steam walked Barley, rubbing a hand towel through his hair, with a much slower and more tentative stride than his usual jovial gait. Breathing through his clenched teeth he eased onto the bed and the mattress squeaked terribly even with the slightest of moves. He was thankful this pile of clothes was within arm’s reach as every nerve within him screamed for mercy. From the pile he withdrew his favorite black t-shirt saying, “Hades” in giant green spikey letters and a pair of comfy black shorts that reached his knees. Next to his bed sat a tiny wooden stand upon which a round boombox sat. He opened the cabinet on the front of the stand and picked up a weathered shoebox filled with cassette tapes. He withdrew one with a white label, which had yellowed over time, bearing the words “The Silent Enigma by Anathema” written in black ink. Chugging riffs and gravelly vocals mixed with soothing melancholic melodies roared from the tiny boombox. The vibrations from the music shook the tiny table and the walls. Soon came a pounding from the ceiling.

“Sorry, Ian!” Barley shouted as he twisted the volume knob on his boombox and the audio decreased. He collapsed onto his back and let the lyrics wash over him:

“I’m lying here, oh so peaceful... in serene harmony. I’m dreaming yet I feel awake. I’m dreaming yet I am awake.”

A tap, tap, tap came from the window. Obsidian lifted the window and floated through. Her feet seemed to glide across the floor when she landed. She wore a black velvet dress and black and white striped stockings with a dark brown messenger bag on her side. Barley grunted as he stood up from his supine position.

“Hey Sid”, Barley said his voice lacking its usual luster. “Whaddya need?”

“You were hurt so I came by” Obsidian said walking to his desk and paused as she beheld the mountain of papers, food wrappers, and books that had overtaken it. She snapped her fingers and the papers floated in the air before arranging themselves into neat stacks, the trash zoomed into the wastebin, and the books jumped onto the bookshelves. With a shuttered breath she planted her hands on the desk. The worst of the fatigue passed and she righted herself smoothing down her dress with a lifted chin. Placing her messenger bag on the desk she withdrew several crystal bottles some filled with oils and others with herbs.

“How did you know?”

“The same way you knew which room was my own.” Obsidian said. She pulled out a black ribbon from her bag and tied her hair into a ponytail. “I could feel pain echoing through me but I knew it wasn’t my own”.

Barley’s eyes illuminated as he grinned. “A soul tie! But this usually happens between two mages who are either master and apprentice or, uh, married.”

“That’s true. I don’t know how this works other than the basics. Unmarried Dunmer aren’t allowed to know the mysteries of the soul tie. And I don’t want to ask my parents because they’ll kill me”

Barley could feel that she was working hard to smother something dark. Small wisps of it would leak out from the flimsy psychic cover she had in place and it’s ominous quakes would rattle through his bones without warning. “You’re suppressing something. What is it, Sid? I can help”

“Shush now” Obsidian said sweetly. The brightness of her smile didn’t reach her eyes. She poured oil over her hands as they began to glow. The smell of lavender and mint filled the room.

“Is that healing hands?!” Barley exclaimed.

“Yes, my Mother has a master level skill in restoration magic. She taught me how to do this” Obsidian said. “I’ll, uh, need skin contact for it to work”

“Oh” Barley said. He grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled it upwards leaving himself bare chested. He could see her rosy blush and hitched breath. The silence was imbued with an unspoken ache. “Should I, uh, lie down?”

“Please” she said. It came out far more breathy than intended. His brow furrowed as his chest rose and fell. His usual white round eyes became overwhelmed by his black engorged pupils. She had seen this before. He had been overcome by something deeply primal and preternaturally instinctual. She bit her lip as panic overwhelmed her. The urge to flee was strong but the resolve to stay was stronger. She wasn’t the type to abandon something once she had started it, no matter how difficult. The shadow lifted from his eyes and he returned to his weary smile.

She climbed onto the bed, it creaked loudly and terribly, and sat on her knees. She patted the bed, it squealed as Barley climbed on. Rolling onto his belly he rested his chin on his hands. She pressed her hands onto the middle of his back then onto his broad shoulders and arms. Closing her eyes she could see the pain, prickly and dense, diffused through his body. The golden glow around her hands permeated his flesh and grasped onto the spikey bulbs. Barley tensed as she pulled them from his body. Lifting her hands to the ether she whispered a prayer to the Divine Light and it withered away. Placing her palms into his back she slid up to his neck. Fatigue, anxiety, and despair sat coiled around him like a snake. She tried to grasp onto it causing it to slither away from capture. Barley tensed and hissed in pain. With a loud grunt she gently clasped his neck as a beam of the golden light shot into him. She opened her eyes seeing a black sludge like creature floating around her hands as it was trapped within the golden haze. “In the name of the Divine Light, be gone!” she said. The sludge dissolved and she poured more oil onto her hands placing them once more on his neck. Barley squirmed as he moaned and groaned sometimes in pain and others in delight. As time went on the coos of delight became more frequent.

Ian grumbled as he carried a large wicker basket filled with black clothes. He stomped to Barley’s bedroom door and came to a halt as he lifted his fist to knock. Sounds of the mattress squeaking like an army of delinquent rats and Barley’s throaty moans came through the door. Another sound was beneath it and far more difficult to hear. Leaning closer to the door he gasped as he heard the soft whispers of a woman. Ian slung the door open with his eyes shut tight.

“Barley!? What the heck is going on here? If Mom find’s out she’ll kill you!” Ian said. Obsidian waved her hand and the door slowly closed. “Both of you get dressed, right now!”

“Hey Ian. Thanks for bringing my laundry. I was running out of clean clothes” Barley said. “And, uh, why are your eyes shut?”

“B-because you’re... doing the nasty” Ian said attempting to whisper and failing miserably. Instead he sounded as though he had sandpaper in his throat.

“If by ‘the nasty’ you mean kick ass restoration magic, then yes” Barley said quite amused.

“Huh?”

“Open your eyes, Ian” Barley chuckled. Ian shook his head vigorously. “Will you just trust me?”

Ian grimaced as he opened one eye to the size of a coin slot. Through his blurry and splotchy narrow vision he made out two shapes neither without clothes. Both eyes shot open as he saw Barley lying on his stomach with a satisfactory grin. His back glistened as the room smelled uncharacteristically savory and floral. A woman sat behind him with hands that emitted a golden blaze. “Oh, OH!” Ian said chuckling nervously with sudden realization. Looking at Obsidian he gave a tiny yelp as he dropped the laundry basket. Her gaze lifted from her work and locked onto Ian. It seemed as though her attention upon him was physically crawling through him and searching through the crevices of his psyche. Ian averted his eyes as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Oh by the way, Sid, this is my little brother Ian. He’s the one I told you about. Ian, this is Obsidian.”

“Ah, hello little mage” Obsidian said her red eyes assessing him.

“Holy guacamoley, you’re that girl who lives in the haunted house next door to us!”

“Haunted?” Obsidian said. “Certainly not. It’s the hallmark of sloppy housekeeping. Or at least that’s what my Mother says”

“Who told you that?” Barley said.

“Everyone at school is talking about it. Early today, like a hundred police went into that house and no one returned!”

“Okay, first off, that doesn’t make any sense. If no one returned then who spread the word about it happening?” Barley said bemused.

“Hm, I didn’t think about that” Ian said blinking rapidly. “But Colt did say that he went in their house and heard voices and stuff started flying around and hitting him. And there was a graveyard in their backyard”

“Was? Oh no. Sid, did they take the graves away?” Barley said.

Ian’s eyes became like saucers. “You’ve been in their house?!” Ian said.

“Shhh!” Barley said pressing his index finger to his lips.

“Yes. Yes they did” Obsidian said her voice trembling. Barley could feel the flimsy psychic shield crack in two as a seismic quake rattled through their bond.

“This is bad. This is very very bad” Barley said.

“The enchantment my family used to put Malyn back into his grave will last until Samhain. Then he and his principalities will come back from the dead and devour the souls of the people in this town.”

“Malyn! As in Malyn Varen from the last Quest of Yore campaign we played?! He’s real?” Barley said, still lying on his stomach, he bounced up and down on the bed with glee causing Obsidian to be tossed to and fro. Obsidian quirked a brow at his enthusiasm. “Oh, um, right. Not that it’s a good thing. It’s just, you know, kinda exciting”

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on?” Ian said feeling exasperated.

“Little mage, it is a very long story” Obsidian sighed.

Barley sat up and inhaled deeply. Once more pulling on his “Hades” shirt, he stood up and stretched his arms. “I feel great. Thanks, Sid” Barley said. “Alright, I think this calls for a taco run. We’ll discuss all this after eating ‘cause I’m starvin’. I’ll drive”

“No, you won’t” Obsidian said. “The magic is still rebuilding your muscles and repairing your spirit. I’ll drive. ”

“I thought you didn’t have a car?”

“I don’t. I have my carriage license.”

“Oh hell yeah, we’ll be eating tacos in a magical carriage! Best day ever!” Barley said.

“Little mage, I will need your help. We will need Thestrals to pull the carriage. In my world conjuring Thestrals from the plane of Moonshadow is easy. Everyone does it as it is how we get around. Here magic is far more difficult though not impossible.”

“Excuse me a moment. I need to talk to Barley” Ian said with a pained grin. He grabbed his brother by the arm, stormed into the bathroom, and shut the door behind him. “Mom told me all about her. Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“You gotta trust me. Sid’s good people and her family needs our help” Barley said.

Apart from his family and Quests of Yore, Ian had only seen his brother’s eyes light up this fiercely when talking about Guinevere the First. “Mom really doesn’t like her. I think she’s scared for you, Barley. To be honest, when I heard about the grave stuff and the police pressing charges it scared me too.” Ian said. He was partly talking to himself and weighing all the facts presented to him. “I don’t know what to think. I love Mom and I love you too. But you both can’t be right”.

“Okay then, trust your gut”

“I don’t have a gut” Ian said gesturing with his hand to his beanpole shaped body.

“You have a mystical gut. Mages have something called Deep Knowing. It gives you the ability to know what otherwise would be unknowable. It’s like a magical compass, except it exists in your heart.” Barley said pressing his palm against Ian’s chest. “Just close your eyes, clear your mind, and ask a question. Not out loud but in your heart”

Ian closed his eyes and pushed out the worry that trembled throughout his mind. He silenced the circular thoughts that ran laps around his consciousness and kept him awake at night. Within the dark, within the stillness he asked “Who should I trust in this situation, Mom or Barley?”. The word “Barley” echoed through his mind at first as a whisper and then it grew to a thunderous shout that bounced off the walls of heart.

.............................................................

With trembling hands Obsidian withdrew a round compact mirror from her bag. The cover was made of silver and embezzled with delicate swirled patterns. She opened it and whispered “Helheim”. Smoke clouded the mirror and Helheim’s face appeared.

“What do you need, Sid?” she said impatiently. Her irritation melted as she beheld her sister’s watery eyes and trembling chin. “Where are you? What has that fat creature done to you! I’ll crush him!”

“No, that’s not it.” Obsidian said trying to calm her breathing. “Oh Gods, Hel. Somehow we triggered the Ancient Rites. What should I do? Dunmer who acted ignorantly while under the rites have died. Oh Gods.”

“Calm down, Sid. Listen to me. Have you exchanged blood with the creature?” Helheim said slowly. Obsidian shook her head. “Have you had intercourse with the creature?”

“Not at all!” Obsidian said quickly.

“You can’t have done the spell.” Helheim said pondering deeply. “I don’t know. This is very strange, Sid. You have to tell our parents”

“Are you kidding? No!” Obsidian said.

“They’re the only ones who can help you. If you don’t tell Mom and Dad you both will die. Dunmer have to be guided through the Ancient Rites. That’s why only Crones can perform the ritual.” Helheim said in all conscience. “If you don’t tell them, I will.”

Ian and Barley came out of the bathroom and she closed her compact. Ian clenched his fists as he mustered a look of determination. Obsidian found this to be terribly adorable but refrained from saying so as she didn’t wish to offend the young one. “What do you need me to do?” Ian said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Five Elves is a reference to an actual burger chain here in the US. Animal style and "six by six" is an actual part of another burger chain's menu. If you know which one I'm referencing, please, tell me in the comments! 
> 
> \- Thestrals are from the world of JK Rowling's Harry Potter. 
> 
> \- Gotta have a punk band thrown in there too! I hope you Misfits fans like the reference! I figured Barley would like the band. Especially since Danzig did some Metal sideprojects. 
> 
> \- As always, thanks for taking the time to read my story. Please, leave a comment if you like. They brighten my day! <3

Barley lifted the black garage door and it squeaked and wheezed as it opened. Inside the garage was tidy despite it being cluttered with items. Chairs made of stone and statues of multi-armed and cloaked figures were clustered together. Rolls of fabric lay perched in the corner, jars filled with all manner of preserved specimen and dried herbs sat neatly on a black cabinet, and great chests held closed by bulky locks trembled ever so often giving Ian quite a start. On the walls lay archery bows, arrows the glowed, axes, hammers, and swords of all length. They were all engraved with red emblazoned language that appeared to them like jagged scars. Ian noticed the numerous burlap sacks that lay on the ground. Most of which lay empty and deflated although gave the impression they once were gorged with items. Only one plump bag remained. It lay open revealing apples, potatoes, leeks, yams, sweet rolls, and dried fish. Barley gasped in wonder at the ornate swirls and leaf carvings that lined the outside of the carriage. It sat on large wheels made of steel that scintillated in the amber light of dusk. Barley and Ian got behind the carriage and grunted as they pushed it into the driveway. Obsidian graced her fingertips across the sleek black exterior.

“How good is your conjuring, little mage?” Obsidian said

“I, uh, haven’t got to that yet” Ian said pushing his hand through his nest of curls.   
“You should meet my sister, Helheim. She has a master level in conjuring.” Obsidian said.

“Oh, yeah. I-I think that’d be great” Ian stammered. Ian trembled as his mind began to form images of what the rest of her family looked like and though it better to divert his thoughts elsewhere.

“Isn’t this great! Now you have all these people to help you grow in your craft!” Barley said shaking Ian. Barley wrapped his arm around his brother, crushing him to his side.

“You must meet my Father, little mage. In the House of Telvanni my father was on the high council and has mastered every school of magic.” Obsidian said. She cleared her throat and extended her hands outward. Ian looked at her curiously.

“Can I use my hands instead of my staff?” Ian asked. He was reminded that his knowledge was only a drop in an ocean of knowledge. His heart began to race as he grinned.

“Eventually” Obsidian replied. “You can use your body as a conduit for magic. But it is not for non-Dunmer to try without extensive training”

“Why not?” Ian replied feeling a bit of a sting. His brows pulled together as he frowned.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend. It’s just that Dunmer are raised in magic. To us it is like breathing, walking, or eating.” Obsidian said.

“So you’re saying that magic to Dunmer is an everyday thing. Which means that certain things will be harder for those of us not raised with magic” Ian said.

“Yes. You understand. Even so, my level of magic is that of gasping or crawling whereas the rest of my family sprint and serenade. Nonetheless, I’ll show you the very little I can” Obsidian said. She closed her eyes and Ian did the same. “Lift your staff towards the carriage. Breath deep. Can you hear that soft whistle in the dark? That is the song of Azura.”

“No. I can’t... the noise!” Ian said clenching his eyes tighter. Cars whirled past pounding their horns, dogs barked in a grand din that knocked against his mind, and the sweet sounds of birds felt like the squall of sirens. Then there he was lying in his bed hearing the shouts and arguments through his wall, the sobs, and then the door slamming as the sound of clopping hooves raced down the stairs. Fear and worry vibrated through him and the acidic tang of bile rose in his throat as his stomach churned. 

“Breathe in. Feel the light of dusk filling your lungs. Breathe out. Feel the negative energy being pulled from your core. Breath in. Azura’s love and light holds you. Breathe out. Know that all will be made right. Peace.”

Ian breathed in a shuttered breath as his body shook with each hitch. In the dark, the noise faded away as a warm presence wrapped itself around him. It felt like a hot bath after having been out far too long in the snow or his Mother’s soup when he lay bedridden with the flu. Just then, a melodious whistle faintly danced through darkness. It was the song that spoke the world into creation. Tears leaked from his eyes as peace enshrouded him.

“Now stir your heart’s fire and call the Thestrals.” Obsidian said. Her back was rigid and her chin lifted high.

“What do I say?” Ian said. He could feel his staff shaking his grasp and he clutched his hands tighter around the wood. Shards of wood stabbed into his skin causing him to wince but determination told him to never let go.

“You will know”

In his mind, as he stood in the dark, his mouth remained closed despite his desires to speak. Instead he opened his hand. In the distance a black skeletal horse with large leathery bat wings trotted towards him. It nuzzled his palm as it snorted and puffed.

“You guys did it!” Barley cheered. He jumped up and down as he pumped his fists in the air.

He opened his eyes to see Barley waving his hands in the air as he continued his babbles of joy. Ian’s enthusiasm was doused when he saw nothing stood in front of the carriage. How could this be? He could feel their presence and their energy in that mysterious space.

“What do you mean?” Ian said his shoulder slumping with disappointment. “There’s nothing there. I failed”

Barley ran to the carriage and began petting the air. He chuckled wildly and tilted his head backwards as though he was being licked by something. Obsidian walked toward Barley and mimicked the same petting motion through the air. She leaned forward slightly as she pressed her forehead against the air.

“What’s going on? Are you guys pranking me?” Ian said.

“Aren’t they amazing?” Barley stroked his hands along something reaching high into the air. “Check out these killer wings!”

“These are Thestrals” Obsidian said cooing softly to the beasts. “They’re only visible to those who have witnessed death and have come to an acceptance of what it means.”

“That’s horrible!” Ian recoiled. “I’m not riding in that thing! Mom’s right. You Dunmer are obsessed with death”

“Ian, stop being rude” Barley said.

“I’m sorry, Barley. I can’t do this” Ian shrunk his staff down to the size of a toothpick and placed it into his pocket. “I’m going home. I won’t tell Mom about this. But I... I gotta go”

Obsidian felt sorrow wash over her like a cold rain as she watched the young elf run off. Barley rubbed her shoulder. “I’m sorry about that.” Barley sighed.

“It’s my fault.” She rubbed her upper arms seeking comfort. “I had no idea it would impact him like this. If I had known I wouldn’t have offered. ”

“Wait here” Barley said. “I’ll go talk to him”

.........................................................

Barley walked into the room and saw Ian sitting at his desk. His binder and school books were stacked beside him. He gripped his pencil and pounded his paper like a hammer as he wrote. With a small snap the pencil’s led tip broke. With a growl of frustration, he opened his backpack and ransacked through it’s contents.

“Whatcha lookin’ for” Barley said as he leaned against the wall.

“A pencil sharpener.” Ian snipped.

“Nah, that’s not what you’re lookin’ for.” Barley said softly. “You’re lookin’ for answers”

“The teacher doesn’t give the answers. That’s why it’s homework.”

“Nah, not those answers. I know you, Ian. Known you your whole life. Once your mind gets turning about something it’ll tumble around in your noggin until you solve it.”

“So what?” Ian challenged.

“So, spill. Whatever it is, I can help.”

“I don’t get them. How is it they can surround themselves with all that junk? The black house, the graveyard in the backyard, being pulled around by Death Horses, and the weird names. It’s just disgusting! I just wish they’d leave our town alone!”

“You know what I see when I look at those Thestrals?” Barley said. “I see a thing of beauty”

“I don’t get it” Ian said.

“When I was little Mom and I took several trips to the hospice to see Dad. I remember watching Dad as he was dying. Being so young and having to deal with that molds how you see the world” Barley said. “At first I felt like damaged goods. But as I got older I realized that it gave me the ability to see the world differently. I had my own superpower! I can see beauty where other people don’t.”

“Help me with this because it still doesn’t make sense to me”

“Sid said it best.” Barley said with a peaceful grin. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a piece of paper. “Read this. I always keep it with me.”

He handed Ian the tattered parchment. The words upon it were written in black ink in Old English styled letters. Ian smiled to himself knowing how hard his brother worked on his calligraphy. “Energy never disappears. It only transforms. Dad is waiting for you in Moonshadow. There are never any true goodbyes.” Ian read aloud.

“Life exists in two realms: the physical and the spiritual. Death is our transition into the next part of our life. I look forward to the day when I join Dad in Moonshadow and we can have awesome quests for all eternity”

Though Ian loved his brother, quite often, he scratched his head at his eccentricities and quirks. Whereas most, in their small town, outright mocked him for it. Ian stared at his Brother and smiled as his eyes glistened. Now he understood what it meant to see beauty where others did not.

.......................

“Uh, Barley. I saw something in Obsidian’s garage. Not that it’s any of my business but it’s just been bothering me. That bag of food, is that all they have?” Ian winced. His newly awakened knowing echoed an ominous truth. He recalled his previous words and felt nauseous.

“Yeah” Barley frowned and sighed. “Their homeland still lives in the old ways. So they don’t know how to get jobs, money, or food in this world. They’re just living off what they came with. I wanted to buy them some groceries but I’m broke.”

“I could give them some of the money I get from tutoring!”

“Nah, you keep that. I’ll figure out a way” Barley exhaled as he removed his beanie and ran his fingers through his hair.

“What I said about her was awful.” Ian said. “I hope she doesn’t hold it against me. Not that I wouldn’t blame her if she did”

“Sid? Nah, she’s pretty chill. Let’s go” Barley said placing his beanie on his head before leaving the bedroom. As they walked down the stairs, he saw Ian’s mouth press into a wavering line as his brows pulled together. Soft ripples of static rolled off Ian in a circular motion and pricked his skin. “Ian, stop worrying about it. It’s all good. You’ll see”

They came to the carriage and Ian saw Obsidian making stroking motions through the air. Within her palm lay a hunk of raw meat. Bite marks appeared on all sides of the bloody slab until it disappeared. Barley ran over to the carriage and made giddy noises as he hopped in. Ian gazed at the ground as he wrung his hands. Obsidian pulled him into an embrace.

“See? Told ya’ so!” Barley said. Obsidian gave him a bemused look. “He thought you would hold it against him”

“I apologize. I didn’t think about the effect the Thestrals might have on others. Will you forgive me?” Obsidian said. Ian nodded as he continued to fiddle with his hands. “Come, we have much to discuss and tacos to eat.”

Barley swung the door open and with a toothy grin waved vivaciously for them to come on. Inside the carriage plush black velvet seats sat across from each other. The walls were covered with a purple Victorian styled design as glowing crystals, embedded in sconces, exuded a dim light. Obsidian held onto the side of the carriage as she put her foot on the tiny step. Barley held out his hand and she clasped onto it as he pulled her into the carriage. She was thankful for his strength as she always had trouble climbing into it. She scooted next to Barley and he laid his arm over the top of the seat. Ian tentatively approached the carriage. He ran his hand along the side of it as to ensure it’s sturdiness. His foot laid on the tiny step and his hands gripped either side of the door frame. He grunted as he attempted to hoist himself inside.

“Need some help?” Barley said.

“No, I got this” Ian grunted. He threw himself inside and stumbled. His arms made windmill motions as he wobbled back and forth to keep from falling out of the carriage. Barley and Obsidian grasped onto each arm.

“Thanks guys” Ian gave a sigh of relief as he sat down.

The door slid shut and Barley nearly trembled with exhilaration. “Alright! How do we get this party started?” Barley exclaimed.

“Where do you want to go? Either Ian or myself can give vocal commands and the Thestrals will walk or fly to where ever that place is”

“La Chupacabra’s!” Barley hooted.

“Let’s eat burgers. I’m not in the mood for spicy food” Ian recalled the last time he had tacos with Barley. His stomach wasn’t yet ready for another shock like the last.

“Burgers?”

“It’s a food I like. You take two buns and put meat, cheese, lettuce, and tomatoes in between. Then you have those thin crispy fries that are salty, hot, and crunchy.” Barley said, as though he were writing a sonnet to a lover.

“Okay, here we go” Ian hedged. He felt unsure how one should go about talking to a magic skeletal horse. “Hey Thestrals. Uh, how are you doing? Hope you can hear me. So, um, let’s go to Five Elves. Do you need directions? I have GPS on my phone”

“Make ‘em fly, Ian! Make ‘em fly!” Barley said flapping his hands.

“Oh and I’d like to fly. I didn’t mean me exactly but you guys. Oh, you get the picture” Ian said rubbing his neck.

The Thestrals whinnied in a manner the sounded quite like laughter. The carriage rolled forward as the sound of hooves clopping in a rhythmic roar surrounded them. The carriage ran into the street causing a barrage of honking horns. The feeling of the wheels rolling on pavement disappeared as they lifted higher and higher into the air. Barley pressed his hands to the glass window and gasped. From their altitude the tops of the mushroom homes looked like colorful cupcakes and the trees like green puffs of cotton candy. A troll woman walking down the sidewalk caught sight of them causing her to drop her bags and shriek as she pointed. Others watering their lawn, delivering mail, and walking pets stopped and looked upwards with faces filled with stupefaction. Barley waved at the gobsmacked citizens as he grinned. The Thestrals continued their huffing and puffing noises punctuated by the occasional whinny.

Obsidian covered her mouth as she tittered softly. “They find you very amusing, little mage.”

“Whoa, I understood that too. Alright! Barley Lightfoot, Thestral whisperer!”

“Okay, a question about that. When I was conjuring I went into this black place and I could see them then. But when I opened my eyes they were invisible”

“Your consciousness entered the spirit realm. Since we are still in this physical plane we’re nothing more than trespassers there. But in that plane you will see everything as it truly is.”

The carriage descended to the ground and pulled into a large parking lot of a red and white building. Printed on the build was a giant sign with glowing words saying, “Five Elves”. The carriage rolled into the drive through and stopped at the white menu with a grey speakerbox embedded within it.

“Welcome to Five Elves. How many I enchant your order?” a bored voice buzzed through the speaker.

Barley reached into the pocket on his cargo shorts. The chain connected to his pants jingled as he withdrew a black leather wallet which was attached to the chain’s opposite end. On the front of the wallet was a white skull and beneath it was a giant white logo saying “Misfits”. He flipped through his wallet and frowned. With a sigh he pulled out a silver and grey plastic card. “I got you guys. Order what you want”

“Barley, don’t use your credit card. Here, I have cash” Ian said reaching into his pocket he withdrew a few coins and two dollars. “Oh, nevermind. Left my wallet in my room. I’ll pay you back when we get home”

“I’ll take care of it. Don’t worry about it.” Barley said. The voice of the cashier grumbling and huffing in irritation came through the speaker. “I’ll have an animal style Six by Six. Oh and make my fries extra large and animal style too. Gimme a large chocolate shake.”

“Six by Six? Animal style?”

“It’s a hamburger with six patties of meat in it” Ian said with a look of disgust. “Animal style is when they grill the onions and spread on their special enchanted sauce. You can get it on your burger or fries”

“Hi Barley!” the voice from the speaker said. “Anything else? We have apple pie fresh out of the oven”

“Yeah gimme four of those.” Barley said. “And, give me a cheeseburger and a veggie burger meal and that’ll be all”

“That’ll be $55 at the next window. Thanks”

Ian saw the twinkle in his brother’s eyes and the impish grin that spread across his face. He palmed his face as he shook his head. “Barley” Ian said in a warning tone.

“Dear brother, is there something you require?” Barley said, in a faux British accent.

Ian peeked through his fingers. “Whatever it is don’t do it”

“Trust me, it’ll be hilarious!” Barley said rubbing his hands together. He looked to the windows and noted the purple curtains that draped around them. A dainty golden rope tied the curtains back in a gentle swoop. “Sid can we close these?”

With a wave of her hand the ropes untied and the curtains gently swung closed. The carriage pulled around to the drive-through window and the cashier shrieked to not only see a carriage but one moving on it’s own. She quickly shut the window and locked it. Barley could barely contain himself as he peeked through the curtains. His mild disappointment at the sound proof window didn’t keep him from attempting to read the lips of those inside. The staff within the restaurant all gathered around the drive-through window gasping and gawking while those dining inside held up their phones. The Minotaur manager pushed through the throng of employees and yelped as he beheld the imposing archaic vehicle. Looking at the petrified employee, the Minotaur manager stomped his foot as he pointed to the carriage. The satyr cashier shook her head fiercely as she turned to flee. The Minotaur manager caught her by the collar of her shirt and pulled his index finger across his throat before pointing at the carriage once more. The trembling satyr eased open the window and held out her hands.

“Hello? Mr. Ghost?” The satyr cashier shuddered. “Y-you have to pay for your food. Please don’t curse me!”

Pushing back the purple curtains, Barley slid open the carriage window and leaned his body halfway out. With arm extended his held out his card. The cashier screeched as she threw up her arms to protect her face. Righting herself she took in who it was behind the mysterious vehicle and she scowled. “Barley! What the hell!”, the cashier shouted, as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Greetings mortal!” Barley laughed maniacally causing Ian to shrink into his seat. Obsidian clapped both hands over her mouth as she laughed. He looked over his shoulder at her and gleamed.

As they beheld who was behind the antics, the shock and awe drained from the faces of employees huddled around the window. They grumbled in disappointment as they returned to their previous tasks. The cashier’s scowl increased as she snorted.

“You idiot. Give me that!” the cashier grumbled as she snatched the card from his grasp. She shoved the bags of food, holder filled with drinks, and credit card into Barley’s hands. “If you ever come back in this, this thing I’ll call the police!”

The carriage rolled out of the driveway and soared into the skies. Crowds gathered outside the surrounding buildings and gazed upwards. Barley reached into the greasy paperbag and handed out the round burgers partially wrapped in white paper and the tiny paper boats filled with fries. She examined the sandwich. It was hot to the touch and smelled delicious. Taking a cautionary bite she chewed thoughtfully. Barley chomped into the sandwich and dribbles of sauce trickled down his cheek as he chewed elatedly. Obsidian withdrew a napkin from the paper bag and dabbed his cheek. Blushing slightly as he spoke a gratitude with a mouth full of half masticated food. Within her messenger bag Obsidian felt her compact trembling. It tumbled around the confines of the bag like a restless flea. Reaching within her bag, she opened her compact to see the tear stained face of Helheim.

“Sid, come home now!” Helheim said. “Dad had one of his dizzy spells again and he collapsed. But this time is so much worse.”

“Why do you need me? Mom’s the one who can help. Is she there?”

“Yes, she’s here.” Helheim said. Her speech was patchy and difficult to comprehend though her gaze seemed far off. It disturbed Obsidian to see her this way. Helheim wasn’t the sort to let anything move her this easily.

“Where is she? What happened?” Obsidian said clutching the mirror with both hands. She shook it slightly as she raised her voice.

“She tried to heal Dad on her own. I told her to not to. Now she’s out. She’s cold to the touch. Oh gods” Helheim said descending into a quiver of sobs. “You have to use healing hands on Dad and Mom. You have to”

“What makes you think I can do anything when Mom couldn’t? I only know the basic teachings and can heal minor wounds. You or Vidar do it.”

“You know why I can’t do restoration magic!” Helheim exclaimed through her teeth as she tapped her forehead. “And Vidar never had the desire to learn. Sid, it’s do or die time.”

Barley swallowed his food and clutched onto the seat as he gasped. He could feel the quake resurface. Although this time it’s inky black tentacles felt like a black abyss that threatened to consume them both. Obsidian inhaled quickly and roughly snapped the compact closed.

“Thestrals, head home” Obsidian said. The carriage lurched as it pulled in the opposite direction. She had fled when her family was in need and remained silent when her people were derided. No amount of soothing from her family or reasoning within herself could condone the fact that she had acted in cowardice. She rubbed her upper arms as air fleeted from her grasp of her lungs.

Ian chewed slowly as his eyes darted between Barley and Obsidian. “Is everything okay?” Ian said tentatively.

“No. It isn’t” Obsidian said. “My family is in trouble. I have to heal them. I don’t have the knowledge or skill required to do so but I’ll do what I can”

Ian thought for a moment as he took another bite of his veggie burger. He had always been taught that it was rude to delve in someone’s family business. He decided that it was best to respect their privacy. Yet, his heart bled discomfort. Try as he might to stay silent his inner knowing kept pounding at the walls of his consciousness causing him to squirm in his seat. He mused bitterly that perhaps unlocking this spell was more trouble than it’s worth. He knew what he had to do. “I’d like to help you.”  
“Do you know restoration magic?” Obsidian said. A flicker of hope struggled against the shadow of despair.

“No, but you can teach me”

“I know you can learn anything you put your mind to. Let’s hope that I’m good enough of a teacher otherwise my parents may die”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the out pour of love and support! It makes me happy knowing there are people who get joy from reading my story. <3

Obsidian gripped the wooden rail that snaked along the stairway. She looked towards what lie before her with trepidation. The atmosphere of the house creaked in warning as the silence imbued with an omen of things to come. She clutched her messenger bag and headed up the stairs. Barley trailed one step behind her as his hand rested on the middle of her back. Warmth radiated from his touch dulling the pain resounding from her soul. Obsidian came to the portraits of the Dunmer and paused. Tears streamed from their eyes and they regarded her with a sudden acknowledgement of hope. She bowed low and whispered a prayer pleading that the strength of her ancestors be with her. The portraits did in kind as their tears dripped off their faces disappearing below their golden frames. Barley bowed as well and gave Ian a series of faces and head nods conveying that he should mirror his actions. Ian, clutching his staff close to his chest, gaped in awe of the moving paintings and bowed low upon his brother’s request. Obsidian continued up the stairs and turned to the first door on the right. She grasped the knob and twisted it pushing the door open. On the bed lay Heimdall racked with tremors as he gasped for air. His eyes, though pointed at the ceiling, stared into nothingness. Next to him lay Idun, her skin dull and flaxen where once the stars danced. A pained whimper drew her attention to the corner of the room where Helheim sat with her head bowed as she rocked back and forth.

“I got here as fast as I could” Obsidian said softly as she came to her sister’s side. Helheim stood and grasped her sister in a fierce embrace.

“Vidar’s watching the twins.” Helheim said. Her red eyes narrowed as she took in Barley and Ian. “The Fat Chimer, I know. But who is this? And, a mage no less!”

Ian swallowed deeply as he fidgeted with his staff. As he beheld her face a black scar flickered on her forehead. It looked like a deep set burn that was quite fresh yet it wasn’t oozing nor bleeding. In a few blinks the image disappeared.

“There will be time for introductions later.” Obsidian said, removing her messenger bag and placing it on the nightstand. Her hands quaked as she removed the glass vials causing some to knock over. She fumbled with them unable to retrieve them or stand them upright. Barley placed his hand over hers. With a gentle smile he began unpacking the bag. “Little mage, always use oil blessed by Azura before doing any restoration magic”

Ian nodded silently as he uncorked a vial and poured the liquid onto his hands and hers as well. “Will I use my staff or my hands with this spell? I just asked because of the oil.”

“Oh, um, use your staff.” Obsidian seemed distracted by her own thoughts and took a moment before registering his question. “Close your eyes. Breathe deep. Cling to Azura’s embrace. Call on your heart’s fire.”

Closing her eyes she inhaled a trembling breath. In the dark space cold winds swept through causing her heart’s fire to flicker. Images of her father writhing in pain and emitting a bloodcurdling scream flashed in her mind. Behind him sat two tiny Dunmer girls seeking shelter beneath a wooden dining table. They screamed for help as their arms clutched each other tightly. The tentacles of the black abyss wrapped itself around her throat and she choked. Her body paralyzed she looked upwards beseeching salvation as tears trickled from her eyes. The shadow crept it’s way around her body causing her bones to crack. Ian floated in the dark space gritting his teeth as he pushed his arms and legs to move despite his body receding from her. It was as though he was trying to walk underwater. “Take my hand!” Ian yelled, as he extended his arm. Obsidian grunted as she tried to move only causing the shadow to constrict tighter. She felt her ribs crack and she howled. “Azura, have mercy on me!” she screamed. A woman with a face and eyes like blazing moonlight stood before her. On her head was a crown of roses and her gown made of starlight swirled about her.

“What do you want me to do for you?” her voice echoed through the dark.

“Do not let me and my family perish” Obsidian said.

“Take the Young Mage’s hand and my power will be made manifest” she said. Her hand touched Obsidian’s throat causing fire to burst from her body. In the midst of the delicate rain of ash Azura vanished into a mist of starlight. She reached out, her limbs still flimsy and weak, and clasped Ian’s hand. Like a beacon in the depths of hell, an explosion roared through the dark in a billow of purple clouds and flames.

Obsidian opened her eyes to see the room cast in a purple glow. She and Ian, with hands still interlocked, hovered in their air as a vicious wind ripped through the room. Papers and books twirled to and fro caught in a preternatural dance. They walked through the air towards the bed and the ether illuminated around their feet with every step. Obsidian pressed her lips to Heimdall’s forehead and he inhaled a sharp breath. His eyes darted about the room before settling on Obsidian.

“Azura? Can it be!” Heimdall gasped. Obsidian’s eyes glowed as did crescent moon on her forehead. Ian pointed his staff at Idun and a burst of light twirled through the ether. Her back arched and body slightly lifted from the bed as the purple energy engulfed her body. Lowering his staff, her body gently laid to rest on the bed once more. “What manner of mage is this whose eyes are like fire and upon his forehead is branded the star of Azura?”

Idun’s eyes fluttered as she remained laying on her side. She pulled herself over to Heimdall and laid her head to rest on his chest as her tears stained his shirt. She could feel his hand quake as he pushed his fingertips through her hair. 

“Ian! Sid!” Barley screamed. He watched their bodies become limp and fall to the ground as their emanating light faded. 

..............................................................

Books, papers, broken lamps, and candles lay haphazardly scattered throughout the room. The maroon curtains and large paintings sat crooked on their hinges. A velvet couch and a long wooden table, partially buried with debris, lay overturned. Barley trudged through the debris, his combat boots crunching on glass and shards of wood, and crouched next to Ian and Obsidian who lay unconscious on the floor.

“Fat chimer, what are you doing?” Helheim growled as she stormed over to him and carved a pathway as she kicked things out of her way.

“This fatty’s name is Barley, just so you know.” Barley said. He stood up causing Helheim to lift her chin to look him in the eyes. “For your information, I was helping them”

“By what? Staring at them? If you don’t have a plan of action then get out of my way”

“I was looking for signs of breathing and checking their pulse.” Barley said feeling annoyed. “I didn’t get to check for injuries because you rudely interrupted”

“Oh!” Helheim said. She lifted her brow in intrigue. There was more that lay behind the clownish display she had observed from him. Taking over wouldn’t allow her to observe him further and detect his internal motives. For now, she’d give him the reigns. “Well done, Chimer. What else do you propose?”

“Check and see if they have any broken bones.” Barley said crouching once more. Helheim did in kind as she gazed at the two. Their bodies lay on their sides. Her fingertips graced their limbs and necks detecting that neither were crooked or twisted in odd angles. She pulled up Obsidian’s dress and removed her stockings. She moved to remove Ian’s jeans and Barley stopped her deciding it best that he do it. She deftly pressed her fingers down their legs and discerned no swelling or bones protruding from beneath the skin.

“There are no broken bones”

“Okay, I’ll need two jackets and four sturdy poles. We need to get them lying on a bed or something”

Helheim closed her eyes for a moment as her lips moved and then reopened them once more. “Vidar and the twins are searching right now.” Helheim said. She turned to the couch and grasped it’s arm. “Chimer, help me lift this”.

Barley grasped the other end and they lifted it into an upright position. Clearing the debris off the table they stood it onto it’s legs. Vidar came into the room with twins in tow. He held a small pile of black long sleeve shirts. They all ducked and jumped out the way as the twins came into the room swinging long metal poles.

“Loki! Tyr! Stop that!” Vidar shouted. “Put them on the ground. They aren’t playthings”

“Ew, you’re no fun” Loki sneered as he placed the poles on the ground.

“They aren’t playthings” Tyr mimicked in a mocking tone as he placed his poles atop the others.

“What do you need these for, Hel?” Vidar said. He looked around the room and took in it’s disheveled appearance as his parents lay awake while his sister and a blue elf lay on the ground. He then turned his sights to Barley as he looked him up and down with narrowed eyes. “So this is the one you’ve told me about. Tell me, Chimer, what business do you have with Sid?”

“Right now, I’m trying to make a stretcher so we can get her to the couch” Barley said. He took the pile of clothes from Vidar and inverted the sleeves so that they were running along the inside of the shirt. He threaded the poles through the sleeves and used the shorter poles to lay them horizontally on the ends. Helheim grasped a tattered piece of cloth from the refuse on the ground and began tying diagonal lashing knots where the poles crossed. Barley gently lifted Obsidian and placed her on the stretcher.

“If you can lift her on your own why make this contraption?” Helheim said. She knew the answer but she wanted to hear what he’d have to say.

“It’s safer this way. If there are broken bones that we can’t detect at least with this we can keep her lying flat”

“Very impressive, Chimer.” Vidar said. He clasped the poles on one end of the makeshift stretcher as Helheim grasped the other end. “Where did you acquire your warrior skills: formal combat schooling or a mentorship?”

“The formal combat school of the YMCA.” Barley said with a large grin. “When my brother and I were little my Mom worked nights and went to school. We were home alone sometimes, well a lot of the time, and I was in charge. So my Mom signed me up to take classes at the YMC. She wanted to know that if an emergency happened I’d know what to do”

“Ah, yes. My Uncle mentored me. Although I sometimes wish I could have had the camaraderie that comes along with going to a school for combat.” Vidar said.

Helheim and Vidar moved to the couch and Barley gently shifted her onto it’s plush cushions. They set down the stretcher next to Ian. Vidar lifted the boy and withheld a chuckle realizing he felt no heavier than a bundle of twigs. Placing him on the stretcher they brought him over to the table. Barley shifted him onto the firm surface. Tyr and Loki’s gleeful mumblings and giggling cut through the tension as they dug through the refuse and were playing with odds and ends they found therein.

“Loki. Tyr. Stop that and help clean up.” Helheim barked. The twins groaned as they stood up and dropped their new makeshift toys. Lifting their hands the debris flew into the air and swirled in a circle before flying out the window. The bookshelves righted themselves and the pages found their respective tomes and mended themselves. Books leapt onto the shelves and candles jumped onto holders. Soon the room was tidy although the air held a stillness of a grave happening that had come before. The twins crossed their arms as they huffed. “Make sure the debris goes into those metal confines the locals here use. We don’t want them complaining again about our trash being in their backyard”

“We’re leaving because you and Hel are boring.” Loki said.

“And, magic makes us sleepy” Tyr said with labored breath.

“It’s your fault for being lazy. I would’ve helped you if you had just picked up the trash by hand. You would’ve built muscle strength and discipline.” Vidar said. He leaned against the wall as he tossed a small knife from hand to hand. Each time the knife tossed in the air it flipped and turned. He always caught it by the handle. Though each time one could hold their breath in suspense as to whether he’d make a mistake and catch the blade. Barley watched Vidar with eyes wide in awe.

“Whoa! That’s totally wicked!” Barley raised his voice in excitement causing Helheim to shush him. He winced as he began to whisper. “Can you teach me how to do that?

“Of course!” Vidar grinned and jovially slapped him on the back. “Back home I was a mentor for Dunmer girls and boys under the age of eighteen. I truly loved training younglings in the way of the warrior.”

“That’s cool, man!” He struggled to keep his voice to a whisper. Barley bit his lip trying to contain the maelstrom of elation bubbling within him.

Vidar inhaled and exhaled quickly as though the movement pushed away something unpleasant. “By the bye, how’s your dexterity?”

“Well, my Viking barbarian character has super awesome dexterity and strength stats! I’ve never lost a battle! Well, not never. There was the one time with the hag raven that could throw fireballs...”

“Character?”

“Yeah, it’s a game I love called Quests of Yore that’s based of ancient history! The Quest Master makes different quests. Your stats and decision making determines whether you lose or fail in your quest. The more quests you do, the more skill points you can achieve”

“A battle simulation!” Vidar said. “My students always struggled when it came to the other aspects of the warrior like critical thinking, problem solving, teamwork, negotiation, and improvisation. I never quite knew how to teach them these skills in a way they could grasp. But a battle simulation that puts them in situations they will encounter is simply genius! You must tell me everything there is to know about this Quests of Yore”

Barley wanted to run home, get his Quests of Yore manual, and spend the rest of the night burbling away. But he knew that both families had casualties in this battle for survival and his gut told him that they were on the verge of something that would change both of their lives forever. “Sure thing!” Barley gleamed.

“In the meantime, I wish to get some sweet rolls before my siblings eat them all. Helheim?”

She shook her head as she sat in a chair next to the couch. “No thanks. I need to be alone for a while. I’ll keep watch over these four”

“Chimer, come. Have some of my Mother’s sweet rolls and tell me all you know of Quests of Yore” Vidar said sheathing the tiny knives within hidden pockets in his pants.

“Thanks but I left my food in the carriage. Wanna trade? I have apple pie.” Barley said.

“Carriage? As in our carriage?” Vidar said pausing on the staircase to look over his shoulder at Barley.

Barley grinned and chuckled nervously. “You gotta ask Sid. It’s a long story”

“No matter. Let’s trade sweeties, Chimer”

..........................................................

Obsidian opened her eyes and watched the walls as translucent shadows hoovered outside the sharp lines cast by oscillating gleams. The amethyst walls and towering bookshelves that stretched from ceiling to floor gave her insight that it was indeed her parent’s bedroom that she was in. Night had fallen and the candles within the sconces on the walls flickered as they gave off a comforting light. A soft quilt covered her and the gentle shuffling of feet against the carpet joined soft whispers caused soft tingles of tranquility to run through her. She slowly sat up, her entire body feeling quite tender, and looked around to see Helheim holding an off-white teapot as she poured an amber colored tea into a round cup. The air filled with the scent of ginger, dandelion, and lavender. The soft clink of Idun’s teaspoon interspersed their hushed tones. Heimdall cradled his teacup in both hands as his gaze burned with introspection. She turned to see Ian’s eyes flutter before they opened halfway. Sudden realization washed over him and he sat up quickly with eyes wide.

“So everyone is awake.” Helheim said. She poured tea into two more round white cups. Holding a tea tray in each hand she made her way towards Obsidian. “Chimer, come sit on the couch and have tea. It will bring strength to you”

Ian climbed off the table and the quilt covering him slid to the floor. He winced as his back and neck screamed in protest. He sat on the couch and thanked Helheim as he received his teacup. Obsidian exhaled knowing the thing she had dreaded was at hand. She closed her eyes as her mouth moved emitting no words and reopened her eyes once more.

“Vidar and Barley are on their way upstairs. There’s much to discuss” Obsidian said.

“Yes, indeed. I shall breech the first topic at hand. Who are these two young Chimer boys and why have you brought them into our home?” Heimdall said his voice just above a whisper for this was all he could muster.

“This is Ian beside me. And Barley is...” Obsidian said.

“That answers half of the question” Heimdall fumed. Had he been at his full strength a proper alteration spell would reveal all he needed to know.

“I brought Ian and Barley here because I needed help healing you. But something else happened...”

“It was Azura! She was here! I saw her light dance all around this room!” Idun said animatedly.

“No, dear, it was Obsidian. And, also this Ian child held her symbol as well. This has caused me much wonder as to why and how Azura would lend her symbol to a Chimer?” Heimdall swung his legs out of bed. Helheim ran to his side and pushed him back in. “Do you think I’m a babe? I am perfectly capable”

“Right now you aren’t. This last dizzy spell was horrible, Father.” Helheim said her voice waivered as her eyes glistened. “You will lie down or so help me!”

Heimdall grumbled as he conceded to defeat. He picked up his teacup from the nightstand and took a sip. “Fine.” He sipped. “Get me my books. There’s research to be done.”

Obsidian felt frustration building within her. She felt herself shut down and withdraw into herself. Helheim locked eyes with her as she pursed her lips and shook her head. Feeling courage struggle to life within her she squared her shoulders. “Father, if you’ll let me finish.” Obsidian said. Helheim smiled as she gave a slight nod. “When Ian and I were in the spirit realm something attacked us. My emotions were raging out of control and it was using that against me. I felt like I was choking to death on my own pain and with my last breath I cried out to Azura. She told me to take Ian’s hand and her power would be made manifest”

Heimdall lifted his hand to perform a spell and all three Dunmer women shouted in tandem: “No magic!”. His hand flopped to the bed as he growled. Being waited on and having others do for him filled him with unease. He had taken great pleasure in providing and protecting his wife and children. Now they had to do this for him and it caused feelings of helplessness to weigh heavy upon him. “I need my books! How is it I shall get them when I am too weak to walk and cannot use magic to aide me?” Heimdall said.

“Why do you reject our love?”, she cooed. His chiseled scowl melted as Idun stroked his hand and kissed his cheek. He paused for a moment as the mask of invincibility had cracked and fallen away.

“Never, my love” Heimdall said in shock.

“We help you out of our love for you. The Crones of olde taught that love is what binds and feeds the heart of a family. Rejecting our love weakens you and us too”

Heimdall thought for a moment and he cleared his throat. “I apologize. You all know I would gladly lay down my life for my family.”

“Right now, we just want you to lay down” Obsidian smirked. The Dunmer women laughed in good nature. Heimdall even allowed the corner of his mouth to pull upwards slightly.

Helheim walked to the bookshelf and withdrew a large leatherbound tome. “I think this is the one you’re looking for.” She said placing it on her father’s lap. Heimdall opened the draw on his nightstand and withdrew a pair of spectacles and placed them upon his nose. He opened the book and hummed as his brows furrowed. Idun looked over his shoulder and flipped a page. She did this again and again until Heimdall slammed it shut.

“The pages are blank! How can this be?” Heimdall said.

“Azura wants to speak to us.” Idun said. Closing her eyes she lifted her hands in the air and the jewel on her forehead glowed. “Goddess Azura, Mother of the Rose, and Queen of Dusk and Dawn we call to you! Let your voice be heard! We invite your spirit into this place”

A wind blew through the room as rose pedals swirled about the room. The pedals came to rest on Obsidian’s head and shoulders her eyes turned as white as starlight. Just then the door opened and Vidar and Barley entered the room. They halted their chatter as the silence within the room felt charged with a static that was sacred and ancient. Everyone, except Ian and Barley who were quite unsure of how to handle such a thing, bowed their heads as they clasped her hands.

“Goddess of Dusk and Dawn, what is it you desire to say to us?” Heimdall said.

“Lightfoot. Azarath. You are not here by happenstance. Though I did not orchestrate the unfortunate circumstances that befall you, I brought you both here so that many lives may be saved” Her voice echoed. “Your families represent two halves of one whole”

“I don’t understand.” Helheim exclaimed.

“The Chimer are the Light Elves created to provide form to all things. The Dunmer are the Dark Elves created to provide spirit to all things. I created the Chimer and Dunmer as a representation of the complimentary duality of life itself. Throughout the centuries war, hatred, segregation, and bloodshed existed between my children and I wept. But through the uniting of both Lightfoot and Azarath the two shall be made into one once again.”

“It all makes sense” Ian said. “When in the spirit realm something in me said to grab her hand. And it was an urgent feeling like life or death. I had no idea why I needed to do this but I did.”

“By the way, does any of this have to do with Malyn?” The Azarath family looked at Barley with great surprise.

“Yes. Your families must unite in order to defeat Malyn Varen and his principalities.” Obsidian turned to look at Barley and he could see it was the divine smiling through her. “When you unite my power will be made manifest and nothing will stand in your way. The only condition is that the immediate members of the Lightfoot and Azarath clans must begin to genuinely love and accept one another. Otherwise, you will be out of alignment and New Mushroomton will perish.”

“Wait a sec! I know when the soul tie formed! We were riding around in Guinny and we sorta failed at a ‘high five’.” Barley said.

“And I can safely assume that you and my daughter knew of this for some time now and had been meeting without our knowledge” Heimdall growled. If it weren’t for the blasted curse keeping him from using magic he would’ve hexed the Chimer child within seconds. While he was blessed to have Azura visit he couldn’t wait until she left and he could have words with his daughter.

“Our Obsidian met with a non-familial male without an escort?” Idun said filled with shock and disgust.

Barley cringed as he made an awkward grin. He internally groaned as his first impression on her family went over like a led balloon.

“Very clever, young Barley. Furthermore, I formed the soul tie and triggered the Ancient Rites within you both.”

Idun and Heimdall were visibly taken aback by this news. Heimdall narrowed his eyes as he clenched his fists. “My precious daughter will be bound to that! Goddess Azura, I don’t understand. Help my unbelief.”

“Through their union the Light and the Dark shall be made one once again. This is the only way that the lives of New Mushroomton may be spared. And the wound between my children healed.”

“Surely there is another way. Perhaps another Dunmer mage can come?” Idun pleaded as she bowed even further.

“No, this is my word. Reject this and many will die”

“This isn’t fair!” Helheim screamed as tears wet her face. “How can you spare the lives of New Mushroomton and let Morrowind be devoured? Why didn’t you warn us? You could’ve sent someone. You should’ve done something.”

Obsidian stood from the couch and walked over to Helheim. She gently cupped Helheim’s face as her body shook from the force of her tears. Her thumbs wiped away the wetness of her cheeks. “I did speak and I did warn. But not everyone heeds to what I say. I love my children so much that I will honor their free will. I did so at great cost.” Azura’s voice gentle as and as warm a summer’s wind. “Had it not been for your Uncle and your parent’s heeding to my word your family surely would’ve perished”

“Um, excuse me” Barley said as he lifted his hand as though he were in school. “I heard a lot of things just now but I also heard my name has to do with something called the Ancient Rites. Could I get a little background on what that is?”

“It’s a series of courtship rituals Dunmer go through before a final betrothal ceremony. It is very sacred in our culture.” Vidar said.

“Betrothal! You mean marriage?” Barley said. His eyes became like saucers as he swallowed. Feelings of dread loomed within him as he wondered whether he had what it took to be a good husband. Many from his graduating class were already through with their first semester of college, working, and living in their own apartments on campus. Some already started internships at glossy companies or were studying abroad. He heard the conversations his Mother had with her friends. They’d all take turns crowing about their children’s achievements. She’d stutter when it was time to brag about him. Obsidian deserved so much more. “I just... I just don’t know.”

“Consider your position from the seven virtues of the warrior: integrity, respect, heroic courage, honor, compassion, honesty, and loyalty. Would a true warrior marry another if it meant saving the lives an entire town?” Vidar said. His parents glowered at him and he returned their gaze with a look of indifference.

He remembered the heroes of olde and how they made the world a better place not with money and titles but with integrity and courage. The gloom lingering around him dissipated as he realized that he did have something to give, not only to Obsidian, but the world. With a face filled with determination he clenched his fists and held his shoulders back as he lifted his chin. “Goddess Azura, I’ll do whatever you need me to do.”


	11. Chapter 11

The Goddess’s titter reverberated through the walls. It felt like stars colliding in a dance before time. Heimdall and Idun looked as though their tea had been replaced with lemon juice. Ian held back a laugh at their distorted frowns. “You delight me, young Barley. And because you have found favor in my sight I will give you a gift” Azura said. “Your purpose and calling is that of the Battlemage”

“But, uh, your Goddess-ness I don’t have the gift! I tried to bring back my Father a year ago and I couldn’t” Barley said. He was always terribly proud of his brother having the gift of magic. Deep within his heart it nearly broke him knowing he’d never be able to wield the thing he was most passionate about. It was like giving the knowledge of forging steel to someone who yearned to be a blacksmith and then cutting off his hands. He never told this to anyone, lest they think he was resentful or jealous.

“Whoever told you that is a liar” Helheim said bemused. “All have the ability to practice magic. Of all the races elves have the strongest proficiency for magic. It is your birthright”

“Okay, but I read this in a book written by actual mages who lived in New Mushroomton centuries ago. Even before you could be taught magic you had to go through a ritual to see if you had the gift.” Barley said. “Why would they lie?”

“Ah, the Mushroomton mages.” Azura said. Her saccharine voice turned hard causing everyone in the room to tense. “They exalted themselves as the new Gods and Goddess of the known world. Their lust for power and control coiled around their souls. While not actively malicious like Malyn Varen they were equally as corrupt. They spread the lie that magic was for the elite and created a false ritual to keep control of who was allowed access to magical training”

“Then why couldn’t I do it?” Barley said. His voice was small and impregnated with a disappointment he covered up with a barking laugh and jovial grin.

“I have pulled forth this memory from Obsidian. She acquired it when touching Wilden’s grave. However it was without her knowing as it was buried beneath a sea of images. See this and let the truth make you free” Obsidian rose from her seat and walked towards Barley. Azura reached out and pressed her hand against Barley’s forehead. His eyes glowed as he gasped.

A tall thin elf with a short beard walked into what appeared to be a tiny home office. He held a baby whose arms and legs looked like tubes of cookie dough. The child wiggled and laughed in his grasp. 

“Can you keep a secret, little Barley?” Wilden said. Barley erupted into titters of joy. He tickled his plump cheeks and smiled. “When I was experimenting with divination I saw an image of myself in hospice. I have to prevent this somehow. I know Meridia, the Goddess of Life, can keep this from happening. Let’s see if I can conjure her today.”

The tall elf sat the child on a soft cot placed on the floor. Not too far away stood a black table with a horned skull resting atop it. On each side of the skull sat flickering candles ascending in height and behind it a green crystal ball swirled and flickered with a mystical light. On the center of the table glowing blue symbols were engraved. He walked over to the table and placed his hands firmly onto its surface. He chanted under his breath and a blue fire erupted and grew to terrible heights. Wilden stumbled backwards as he shielded his eyes with his arms. The baby upon the floor giggled and clapped as his eyes grew with delight. A woman with corpselike skin and eyes like pools of black appeared in the heart of the flame. She wore a giant crown in the shape of a spiderweb as her bottom half was that of a spider. Her spindly legs created a grating high pitched scratching noise on the hardwood floor. From her back eight spider legs protruded and waved though the air.

Wilden swallowed a scream as he craned his neck to look up at what he had just conjured. “Oh no! No no no! I must’ve done something wrong!”

The woman narrowed her endless eyes. “To whom do you think you’re talking to, mortal welp.”, she hissed.

“I meant to conjure Meridia not Mephala!” Wilden said to himself. He grabbed his spell book and rapidly flipped through the pages. “I wanted the Goddess of life not murder! There has to be a banishing spell somewhere”

“How dare you” she emitted a low growl. “In times past mortals would bow at my feet begging for a chance to taste of my power. For your impudence I unleash a curse upon you. You will not die all at once but slowly.”

She paused her speech as a toy block smacked across the side of her face. Mephala’s legs skittered and scraped the floor as she turned to face the direction of the projectile. There sat a chubby elf babe with tiny brows furrowed and lip stuck out in a show of adorable ferocity.

“Ah, a Chimer child” Mephala cooed eerily. She lifted her hand and stretched it towards the child. Black smoke seeped from her hand and it slithered through air towards the child. “You will live to watch your Father suffer for his impudence. And, I will take your ability to conjure magic so that you will not have any way to save him nor see him again”

“NOOO!” Wilden screamed. The image faded and Barley hung his head willing tears to not fall from his eyes. Obsidian cradled his face and stroked his chin with her caring white eyes glowing like the moonlight. She smiled as she pressed her forehead to his own.

“The rejection of magic had unforeseen consequences on this world. As such, my children are destroyed from a lack of guidance and a lack of knowledge. I cannot undo what was done to your Father. But I can give you your birthright. Receive what was taken from you” Azura whispered. “Become who you were created to be before the worlds were formed”

Barley felt something kindling within his chest. It was like the bright light of a new dawn approaching and it grew as it swept through his limbs. He looked upwards and gasped as the heavens open before him. Colorful galaxies swirled through the mystic black and the gleaming stars sang their love songs to oblivion. The stars and galaxies looked down at Barley and wept. Their tears, the fabric of the cosmos and the threads of the physical and spiritual realm, dripped into his mouth. Barley hunched over as he clutched his chest. The tears of the Goddess lay resplendent on his cheeks. ...........................................................................

Each family sat in silence, stunned at the outpouring of information from the Goddess. It felt very much as though they had been forced to try and drink from a firehose filled with piping hot tea. Ian worried at his bottom lip. When he grabbed Obsidian’s hand, true to what the Goddess said, power ripped through their bodies. It felt like trying to keep a lion as a house pet. Something within him knew that if they held on any longer there would have been consequences far worse than sore and aching bodies. His thoughts went to their Step-Father who now was a part of their clan. Or were they apart of his? Would that effect the requirements Azura laid before them? He wondered what Azura meant in terms of immediate family and made a note to ask one of the Azarath’s later. Prior to his Step-Father’s influence, Ian imagined his Mother would have been easier to convince after some exposure to them. She had always been the sort to listen fully to him and his brother and make an assessment later based on facts. Now, her preoccupation came with aligning herself with her husband. Ian didn’t disagree with the action but it did make their predicament extremely terrifying in the current moment. His worry compounded with a slight weariness at the thought of having to be in the room when Barley told his Mother about his new Dunmer engagement.

He tried to grapple with the new reality that the Azaraths were going to be his family. From his short time observing them he knew the combining of families would be interesting to say the least. It would be akin to attempting to have a walk in the park upon which the grass has turned into spikes, all the animals are ripping each other apart, and balls of fire are falling from the sky.

“So we’re just going to hold hands, prance up to Malyn Varen, and our magical love will defeat him?” Helheim sneered. Her parents gaped at her unmitigated gall. Ian internally agreed with the cynical assessment though would never say it aloud.

“Helheim Azarath! You have been taught better than to be so disrespectful” Heimdall said.

Within Azura’s gaze was nothing but the purest of love. She could see the gloaming pain that swirled beneath her spikey veneer. Helheim matched her gaze for a while before her throat bobbed and she looked to the floor. “It will take more than the manifested power of Light and Dark to defeat Malyn and his principalities. You will also need my star to capture their souls after defeating them in battle. The star will devour their souls slowly like the acid within the mouth of a venus flytrap ensuring they will never rise again”

“What shall we do, dear Goddess? Where is your star?” Heimdall said, he clasped his hand and bowed so low his nose nearly touched the bedsheets.

“I have told you all you need to know. For everything else the answers exist within yourselves and each other” Obsidian said, she began to sway and her eyes fluttered. “This body cannot withstand my spirit any longer. I will see you, my children, in Moonshadow”.

Obsidian’s knees buckled beneath her and she crumpled to the floor. Barley caught her and, as Ian stood up to give her some room, laid her down on the couch. Her eyes fluttered open and they had returned to their natural blood red.

“We will begin training, for Samhain is only nine months away.” Vidar cracked his knuckles and began stretching his legs.

“No, Vidar. Tonight has been a lot for us all. I think it best that we get some sleep.” Idun said. She rose from the bed and grabbed a black fringe shawl off the headboard and wrapped it around her shoulders. “Barley and Ian, please, get some rest. Cleanse your psyches before doing so. I wish a restful night for you all. For I fear the coming days will be difficult for both our clans”

“Thanks Mrs. A. Goodnight.” Barley said. He rubbed Obsidian’s shoulder causing Idun and Heimdall’s eyes widen in astonishment. “Sid, we have a lot to talk about.”

She sat up and thought better of it as her head swam. Propping her arm on the couch’s armrest she weakly inclined her face towards Barley and nodded. Ian bowed politely remembering what happened at the portraits and then hurried to catch up with Barley. They walked through the house in silence. Ian hadn’t seen him this way in quite some time. Even in the most uncomfortable moments his brother had something convivial to say that would lift everyone’s spirits. The last time he had seen his brother like this was after that unfortunate incident using magic to masquerade as their Step-Father. Once they walked out the front door and stepped outside Barley stopped to gaze at the sky. Ian nearly plowed into him.

“Whoa!” Ian said. “Uh, you okay?”

Barley just continued to look upwards. “Can you hear them, Ian?”

“Hear what?”

“The stars are singing. It’s like a choir with millions of voices and, oh god, the harmony. I’ve never heard such complex harmonies. It’s a never ending polyphony. It feels like the pulse of life itself” Barley said. “I could never hear it before. How could I never hear it”

“Barley, something happened to you after Azura touched you” Ian said. He was afraid of the answer but his brother’s wellbeing was more important than his self-preservation.

“I got my magic back” Barley said.

He closed his eyes as the melody enshrouded him like cool mists of dew descending upon his skin. The air was cool yet cleansing like breathing in after having eaten peppermint. The song of the stars was now thrumming inside of him and his heartbeat was the bass drum to their refrain. All his life the world felt strange and twisted like an abstract painting with jagged shapes, contorted perspectives, and too many colors. His Mother said to look to his future. He figured what’s the point when the past had always held more affection for him than the present. And now as he gazed at the fathomless heavens and the crystals hanging in the cosmos, he knew he was home.

“What? I don’t understand”

“It’s okay. Let’s go home” Barley said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The first song Barley listens to is Green Man by Type O Negative (from their album "October Rust").
> 
> \- Faith and the Muse is an actual band. They were formed in 1992 by Monica Richards and William Faith. Their style of music is Goth Rock. They were VERY popular in the Goth scene in the 90s. They remain a classic in the Goth scene even though they've broken up. Check out William Faith's new band called the Bellwether Syndicate.
> 
> \- Monica Richards is the lead singer of the band Faith and the Muse. Check out her solo project. 
> 
> \- They Faith and the Muse song used in this chapter is "Scars Flown Proud". It's on their album "Evidence of Heaven".

Barley lay in his bed with his eyes shut. He turned from his side onto his stomach, then to his opposite side, and finally with a growl he sat straight up. He glanced over to nightstand and saw his alarm clock blinking three am at him in scorching red letters. He rubbed his eyes with his hands as he groaned. Even in his sleep his mind turned questions over and over through a maze of dead ends. Flopping onto his back he stared at the ceiling and heard a soft voice echo though mind.

“Barley?” Obsidian said.

“Sid!” Barley said. “Wait, I’ve seen you do this with your brothers. I’m guessing it’s the soul tie strengthening”

“It is.” Obsidian said. “Are you okay? I could see and hear everything while Azura was in my body. I just couldn’t respond”

“I’m as good as I can be” He said. His stomach gurgled and he rested his hand over his belly button. “The old boy wants some sweets.”

“Do you want to get more, what do you call it, quick foods?”

“I’m broke, so, I’ll get some oreos from the kitchen and let’s go Baba Yaga’s peak.” Barley laughed.

“If my parents find out I’m with you, even with an escort, they’ll hex me into next year” Obsidian said.  
He could feel her needles of anxiety sharp and persistent against his mind.

“Come on, you’ll love it!” Barley said. “I go there whenever I just need to get away and think.”

“Oh, alright. Bring Guinevere to the curb and I’ll be right out”

Barley got out of bed and pulled on a black “Druid Majesty” band t shirt and cargo shorts. Slipping on his combat boots he laced them up tightly before grabbing his beanie and pulling it over his head. Shoving his keys into his pocket he tiptoed into the kitchen. He carefully opened the cabinets and stacked a box of oreos, a box of Ghoul Scout cookies, and a bag of powdered donuts into his hands then headed to the front door. He reached for the doorknob when the sound of someone clearing their throat quite loudly drew his attention to the top of the stairs. There stood his Mother with in a violet fluffy robe and pink slippers. She pursed her lips as she crossed her arms.

“Where are you going, Barley?” Laurel said as she tapped her foot.

“I was just getting a snack. You know I love oreos” Barley grinned widely causing Laurel’s frown to chisel into her face.

“Okay. You’re not wearing pajamas. Are you going out?” Laurel said her eyes narrowed.

The door to Ian’s room opened. “Mom, I just texted Barley. He was going to bring some cookies up to my room” Ian said rubbing his arms. His Mother’s gaze was piercing when she turned to look at him. Ian felt sweat pour down his back. She then turned her patented ‘Truth Serum in the form of a maternal gaze’ onto Barley. He grinned smugly and winked.

“Fine. Don’t stay up too late” Laurel said. She looked between the boys before returning to her room and closing the door. Barley hurried up the stairs and into Ian’s room. Ian closed the door and leaned against it as he exhaled the breath he had been holding.

“Barley! What are you doing?” Ian whispered with eyes wide.

“I’m going to get Sid. We’re going to Baba Yaga’s peak”

“Have you planned on telling Mom about the Ancient Rites?”

“I’ll get to it... eventually”

“This is serious! Azura said we had to unite and that means Mom too. I know you don’t want to talk to Mom because she’ll flip but this is something you can’t put off” Ian said sitting on his bed.

“Does it really include Mom? Mom was a Lightfoot by marriage now she’s a Bronco”

“That doesn’t get you off the hook. Even if she isn’t needed in our fight, the Azarath’s will be her in-laws too. It’s only right that you tell her.” Ian pulled back his bedclothes and slipped beneath them. Putting in his wireless earbuds he turned onto his side and pulled his comforter over his shoulders. The muffled sounds of classical music came from his headphones as he disappeared beneath a mound of blankets. “Knowing Mom she’s going to check to see if you’re in bed when she wakes up”.

Barley grabbed a box from beneath Ian’s bed and removed the top. He withdrew two ropes folded neatly. He tied the rope around the bundle of snacks, opened Ian’s window, and gently lowered the parcel to the ground. He withdrew the second rope and tied it to the bottom leg of Ian’s bed. Throwing the rope out of the window he shimmied down. Ian untied the rope and closed his window. Barley untied the snacks and kicked the ropes into the bushes. Running to Guinevere he put the snacks in the back then inserted his key into the ignition. The car hacked and sputtered before rolling out the drive way and parked in front of the Azarath home. Obsidian was sitting on the curb clutching blankets. Upon seeing Guinevere she rose to her feet, opened the passenger door, and got in.

“I brought blankets for us” Obsidian said. Even though many would only see a beat up old van to her it was a passage to adventure.

Guinevere pulled off into the night only the steady hum of her engine and the raw sounds of Hydra in the tape deck. The soft guitar picking joined the scratchy ethereal guitars feeling like a cloud of melody. Peter Steele’s baritone crooned:

_“Spring won't come, the need of strife_

_To struggle to be freed from hard ground_

_The evening’s mists that creep and crawl_

_Will drench me in dew and so drown_

_I'm the green man_

_The green man”_

They drove on freeways with giant trucks zooming past and skinny ones blaring their horns. Buildings towered far above as did the grey rings of smoke that burped from the vehicles hurrying alone on paved roads. Blinking her eyes rapidly she attempted to soothe the sting caused by the sulfuric vapors that permeated the air. Despite the sepia hue of the city, the lights sparkled like gems in the night. The further they drove, all the more of the city disappeared and nature crept in staking its claim on the earth. They came to a stop on a cliff overlooking the city. The sparkling gems and the city of New Mushroomton all looked like little dots from where they sat. The double crescent moons shone brightly in the sky as the stars raged on in their preternatural ways. Frogs coordinated their gurgling songs as cicadas hissed a scratchy lullaby. In the distance purple jagged mountains seemed as though airbrushed onto the sky causing Obsidian to imagine what wonders lay beyond this strange new town.

“Isn’t it beautiful!” Barley said resting his hands behind his head.

“It feels so peaceful here.” Obsidian sighed as she wrapped herself in the quilt. She offered the second blanket to Barley and he gave thanks before laying it over himself. “At least I can still hear the stars. Not all hope is lost”

“You hear them too!” Barley exclaimed. Obsidian tilted her head slightly looking partially intrigued and bemused as she nodded. “So this is what it’s like to have magic! I always thought of it as awesome stuff like shooting fire and making lightning. But it’s so much more than that. It’s how you see the world. I feel like I can reach into the in-between spaces in everything.”

“Magic is the fabric of the universe. It binds us all in one continuous thread in life and in death” Having lived around Dunmer her entire life, it was delightfully jarring hearing an outsider’s view of magic. For the first time she realized how often Dunmer took it for granted.

“Then how could Mephala use magic to do something so evil. I thought... I thought magic could only be used for good because it was stirred from your heart’s fire”

“In an ideal world where everyone has a pure heart this would be true. But in our world there are many whose heart’s fire is corrupt and devious. Their power stirs from the fires of their greed, hatred, and lust for power. In the spirit realm a corrupt heart’s fire can be an opening for malevolent creatures to possess or control you”

“I’m struggling with how I feel about magic” Barley said. He reached into the back and grabbed the box of oreos. Ripping open the plastic covering he grabbed a cookie and pulled it apart. He closed his eyes and scrunched his face before scraping off the white icing with his teeth. “This has been my dream since I was little and Azura gave it back to me. But I just wonder if my Dad would still be here if he hadn’t been messing around with it”

“If New Mushroomton hadn’t turned away from magic your father would’ve had the guidance he needed to avoid that incident all together. ”

“That’s true.” Barley said licking the remnants of the sticky frosting from his lips. “Hearing about the New Mushroomton mages really disappointed me. I looked up to those guys. Their stories helped me become who I am today. Now it all feels tainted”

“What did they do that was so great?” Obsidian rested her chin on her hand and smiled. Her heart swelled at the sparks that sputtered within his eyes. His childlike sense of wonder felt like fresh sweet rolls pulled from the oven and fireworks in the summer sky. Through him she saw the world as a marvelous place filled with the unexpected and the wondrous as opposed to something to be feared. His heart’s fire was a safe place when all became dark and troubled.

“Aslan the Fearless, oh man, he had a shout that could make entire mountains crumble! He used the power of his voice to destroy an evil dragon that was going to consume the town!” Barley’s eyes ignited with wonder as his arms waved through the air as props to his stories. “Then there was Amethyst Shadowfire the Wise who through meditation was able to create a new magical ability called teleportation! She saved an entire village from a flood! And... oh, I get it. You’re sneaky.”

“Moi? ” she said coyly as she bat her lashes. Barley chuckled as he gave her a sidelong glance. He reached over and mussed her hair. Through her giggles she made faux cries for help.

“You’re saying that their flaws don’t take away from all the good they did.” Barley said his eyes looked to the wonders of the nightsky with resplendent and renewed hope. “I guess, I have a balanced view on it all now. The Mushroomton mages’ actions had consequences. This world left behind magic not realizing we’d need it to fight against people like Mephala who use it to hurt others. That’s something the technology can’t do

“I didn’t say anything.” Obsidian said with a soft pout.

“You’re something else, you know that?” Her smug expression churned a desire within him to bury his face into her neck and leave his mark. And why shouldn’t he? Azura herself threw them into this mystical betrothal limbo. He pulled his body forward and tilted his head and then came to mind an image of Heimdall’s scowl. His hands crackled then expelled a bright blue energy that transfigured him into a toadstool. He pulled back, the image having thoroughly doused his mood.

“Will you tell Ian and your Mother about what you saw?”

“Nah” Barley said. Now that both sides of the cookie were naked and partially soggy he tossed them into his mouth and retrieved another oreo from the box. He pulled it apart and scrunched his face one more. “They don’t need the burden of knowing how and why Dad died. There are a lot of things I keep from Ian. Like Mom’s money trouble and all of Colt’s debt. I want him to grow up happy. Plus, him and Colt seem to get along well”.

“Why are you doing that with your cookie?”

“When you eat an Oreo you get to make a wish if you pull it apart and the icing is even on both sides” Barley said with a smile speckled with Oreo crumbs. He held the box out to her and she reached inside and took a cookie. She twisted it and looked inside the firm chocolate disks to see that the icing was lumpy and uneven.

“Oh!” Obsidian said glumly.

“Here, I’ll make it even!” Barley laughed. He leaned over and swept his slippery and sodden tongue over the chocolate disk. It left her fingertips and the cookie damp and sticky.

“Ew!” Obsidian giggled. She shoved the soggy cookie into his hands. Wiping her fingers on her clothes caused Barley’s soft chuckle to erupt into a howl. “You can keep this”

She examined the untouched cookie that remained in her hand then scraped off the icing with her teeth. It was very sweet and she could feel her heart pumping from the rush. Sweets on Morrowind were enhanced with fruits and berries giving a flavor that was more earthy and natural. This confection was pumped with sugar and chocolate and she loved it. “What did you wish for?”

“Oh I can’t tell you that or it won’t come true!” Barley winked. He jumped out the car and grinned. “Climb on top of Guinny. She’ll give us a better view.”

They scrambled their way to the top of the van and sat crosslegged as they viewed the skies in all it’s nocturnal glory. A star with a gleaming tail shot across the sky and Obsidian gasped. Raising her hand upwards a white light formed in the palm of her hand. She cradled her hands as the energy tumbled within her palms. “Here, grab it” Obsidian said. Barley bit his lip as he pinched it causing the energy to tremble and turn over in her palm several times. With one quick motion he scooped it into his hands. He could feel it’s heart beat vibrating through his skin. It whispered soft notes and words in the language of the cosmos.

“Holy crap, I’m holding a star!” Barley gleamed. The light of the star illuminated his face and the glistening in his eyes.

“Now you have to release him or he’ll lose track of his flock”

Barley lifted his hands to the sky and the ball of light zoomed upwards. 

“See, it’s not so bad” Obsidian said. “Magic can be dangerous in the wrong hands or in the hands of those without proper training. But so are your giant cars.”

The tape deck switched to another song and resounding guitars swirled through the ether. A woman sang as though she whispered into your ear the arcane secrets of a forgotten past.

_“We are the inheritors; the evidence of heaven_

_Descendants of a legacy gone but not forgotten”_

Suddenly the drumbeat blast as the guitars swelled to a wall of scratchy reverberating riffs in a din of glorious and melodious chaos. Obsidian began to sway to the music as her lips mouthed the lyrics.

_“We are the inheritors of the grand persuasion_

_Descendants of its masquerade; numb but not defeated”_

“Whoa! You like Faith and the Muse!” Barley said elatedly.

“They’ve been my favorite band since I was fourteen.” Obsidian said. “When I was younger I wanted a beautiful headdress like the singer Monica Richards wears. My uncle bought one for me and I loved it. But my parents threw it away because they said it made me look like a siren. That’s when I learned how to hide my things.”

“Yikes.” Barley winced. “But, uh, Monica Richards is a siren. That’s what makes her voice so unique!”

“Yes, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell them!”

“No offense, Sid, but Dunmer really seem to hate outsiders. I don’t see how you’d come across all this cool stuff.”

“None taken, it’s true for the most part.” Obsidian shrugged somberly. “My Uncle Matthaeus, or Traveling Matt as he liked to be called, gave me their tape. Many Dunmer regarded him as a lunatic and an eccentric because of his fascination with western culture.”

Barley could feel within her nostalgic warmth warring with the cold damp that hoovered around the edges of her heart.

“He spent most of his life traveling and collecting things. He’d send me postcards, photos, letters, and fascinating gifts from every country he visited. I remember the first tape he sent me was an album called Kaleidoscope by a banshee named Siouxsie Sioux”

“He sounds pretty awesome”

“He was” Obsidian said with a smile. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. “I really looked up to him. I would read his letters and just wish I could go on an adventure with him one day.”

Barley stood up causing the car to shimmy slightly. “You still can, Sid. We got Guinny, a tank full of gas, and the highway! Adventure awaits m’lady!”

“I can’t. My Father and my family need me. There’s Malyn and the Rites and training. Plus, it’s not proper for a Dunmer woman to do such things.”

“Excuses, excuses” Barley ticked his tongue. “So we leave for a few days, have some fun, and come back. Easy-peasy lemon squeezy. A few days of fun won’t ruin our chances of defeating Malyn”

She recalled her Father’s blank gaze as he lie on the bed and how his face contorted when the tremors convulsed through him. Fear and worry snaked around her heart stabbing it with razor quills. Yet her heart yearned to know what was beyond the walls of Morrowind and their new home. The yearning ceased as the quills tunneled deeper into her mind shrouding her in an agonizing mist. The sweet voice of Monica Richards sliced through the fog allowing the purity of her heart’s fire to swell once more. The rolling waves of the melody beckoned to her and so she carefully ambled her way down the massive vehicle and slid gently onto the ground.

She wove her hands through the air as though clearing away spiderwebs and her hips rolled sensuously to the pounding of the drums causing Barley to swallow deeply. She twirled and her chiffon nightcoat floated in the air like a puffy dandelion seed. Her hands ignited as she danced causing streams of light to swirl about her before dissolving into the air.

“Come dance with me, Barley”

“Uh, I’ve got a back ache and my legs are kinda sore...” Barley stammered. His gaze would flick to the sensuous roll of her body upon which his throat bobbed and he’d direct his gaze back to the night sky. After a moment his eyes would seemingly pull the rest of his body toward her and he’d begin the process once more. Last year when his Father’s legs began dancing he had no problem jumping in the fray and moving with wild abandon. Why was it he felt terrified to do so now?

“Excuses, excuses” Obsidian ticked her tongue. “Won’t you heed the siren’s call?”

He hadn’t seen her like this before. In the city she felt closed up and hard to get to know without some priming. Yet here on the outskirts of town where nature reigned she blossomed like a moonflower beneath lunar rays. It was in that moment he realized that unknown galaxies existed within her. From the seeds of fluttering in his stomach intrigue and wonder bloomed. She had a whole adventure inside her. He looked inward and saw neither shimmering stars nor turning planets. Shame greeted him as an old friend. Barley scrambled off the roof and tumbled to the ground in a loud thump. He hurried inside Guinevere and jabbed a button on the dashboard causing the music to stop. “Oh, whaddaya know! The music stopped!” Barley said.

Obsidian placed her hand onto her hips as she caught her breath. She hadn’t felt this invigorated since their last full moon ritual on Morrowind. She felt full inside gorged with the light of the stars and the moons. Strong waves of life rolled from behind her. It coiled around her and caressed her skin. She turned to see a thick forest that seemingly stretched on past what her eyes permitted her to see.

“Barley, follow me! I want to show you something”

She kicked off her shoes and ran into the forest touching every tree she passed on the way. Their bark was smooth like polished leather. Behind her the sound of cracking branches and large thumping feet meant Barley was far behind. The forest had the earthy warm scent of an ancient tome upon which you were the first to crack it open in a thousand years. The floor was soft and covered with lush green and purple moss causing Obsidian to want to take a tumble in it. Streaks of moonlight shown through the tops of the trees which all grew together in an enmeshment of branches and leaves. Obsidian came to a tree where there was a great space around it that had no other trees. Mushrooms clustered as it’s base and birds nested in it’s branches far above. If it had a mouth it’s trunk could consume Guinevere in one swallow. It’s bark was loose and folded over at certain points giving it the appearance of an old man. Obsidian placed her hand on the trunk. Barley huffed and puffed loudly as he came to stand beside her. She grabbed his hand and placed it on the tree.

“Tell me what you feel”

“A tree?” Barley said.

“Go deeper. What do you feel?”

“Bark? I hope I don’t get a splinter” He chuckled nervously. Obsidian gave him a bored look. “Okay okay.”

Barley closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. “This tree is ancient and the protector of this forest. I feel it’s heartbeat like a bass drum echoing in the darkness. It’s searching for something. It’s searching for the song of the earth that was here a long time ago.”

“Yes!” Obsidian said. “As people turn away from magic more and more plants, animals, and forests lose their ability to speak, see, and feel. They become nothing more than flora and fauna. But these trees still can speak, hear, and see.”

“Let’s go. I wanna see more”

They walked deeper into the woods with only the moonlight as their guide casting spots on the forest floor. The trees seemed to draw closer together as they ventured deeper into the woods. Roots protruded from and snaked along the ground that were covered with moss and ivy. Branches shot out at every direction from their trunks in a fanlike display. A root, that greatly overshadowed the others, stretched over a valley of purple and blue flowers and fluffy tufts of moss. Tiny creatures that looked like burning coals with four wings fluttered through the air and had burrows within the trunks of the trees. Barley jumped and clapped his hands in the air. His hands trembled as he struggled to keep them closed. They felt warm but not seared nor blistered from the creature’s tiny flames.

“Look, Sid! A Cherubim!” Barley exclaimed. Obsidian leaned over taking a peek at his glowing hands. Streams of light escaped from the cracks between his fingers. “It’s only a baby! That means it’s parents are somewhere nearby. Whoa, this is a very ancient, rare, and powerful creature and I’ve got it in my hands!”

“I hope you didn’t squash him!” He opened his hands and the creature didn’t fly away as one would expect. It seemed rather content and comfortable. It’s four wings slowly fluttered every now and then. “A creature of the Divine Light! Legend says if we find it’s parents we’ll receive a blessing.”

  
“I was just about to say the same thing.” Barley said. A moment of silence passed as the chirping and tweeting of unknown creatures continued to fill the air. Their gazes locked and he broke into a fit of uneven chuckles as her cheeks bloomed crimson. Before the tension hit it’s apex their gazes shot back to the tiny cherubim. “Let’s find it! They say Cherubim only appear at night and only reveal themselves to those pure of heart.”

“We have three hours until dawn” Obsidian said lightly pounding her fist into her palm.

“We can do this” Barley exclaimed. He ran forward and tripped over a branch sticking out of the root-bridge and tumbled over the side. “I’m fine! This bed of flowers broke my fall”

“Watch out below!” Obsidian jumped over the side and tumbled round and round through the soft underbed with Barley tumbling after. The floor of the forest sloped into a steep descent carrying them into parts unknown. They slowed to a stop and laughter racked their bodies. Lying on his back, Barley gasped remembering the tiny Cherubim. He opened his hands and exhaled a breath of relief seeing the tiny one was unharmed although it was trembling.

“Sid, look. Is there something wrong with it?” Barley said. Obsidian sat up and lightly stroked it’s wings.

“It’s afraid... for us”

“Can you ask it why? Wait, what I am I thinking. It’s a baby Cherubim it can’t talk. Can you do your Empath stuff and read it’s emotions?”

“All I can feel is a great sense of dread and warning coming from it.” Obsidian stood up and froze. The soft plucking of a mandolin drifted through the air. It was a song she heard back home during the celebrations of the annual harvest festival. She loved the booths filled with foods and games and at midnight they’d all sing by the communal hearth. “Do you hear that? That’s a Dunmer melody!”

“Sid, wait!”

Obsidian pulled herself out of the ravine and ran towards the music. She labored for breath and her muscles stung as she pumped her arms and legs as fast as they could go. Her heart swelled with the melody as it grew louder and louder. Maybe she wasn’t alone in this land. Perhaps it was a family member or classmate or childhood friend. Suddenly the forest thinned and in the clearing a thick mist rolled above the ground. A fence of wooden spikes protruded from the ground. Decapitated goat and pig heads were impaled on the spikes and their blood dripped onto the forest floor. The colorful moss was watered with the blackened pool of life and the air was saturated with the stench of old blood. A tiny wood cabin sat within the fence of spikes and ragged wooden stairs led up to it’s doorway. The creak of the door opening echoed in the dense forest and all the animals silenced at once.

Obsidian could feel the deep knowing within her trembling but her heart, oh, her heart ached and swelled with that beloved tune. A dunmer woman dressed in black robes stood at the doorway of the tiny wood cabin.

“Dunmer Sister!” Obsidian said gleefully as her eyes glistened. “The evening greets you! What’s your family name? What tribe are you from? I’m so happy to see another Dunmer made it out of Morrowind safely”

“I’ve been waiting for you. Come, I have much to show you.” the Dunmer woman in a gruff voice. She smiled sweetly though there was a hunger about her eyes. Hunched over she wobbled as she crept down the wooden stairs. She loudly inhaled and exhaled in a ragged and nasally way that caused the hairs on her neck to stand up. Obsidian went through the fence of impaled animals, her yearning heart guiding every step, until a loud crack roused her attention downwards. Beneath her feet lay a snapped femur. Her throat became arid as she saw the ground was covered in bones.

“That voice...” Obsidian said sweat trailing down her brow. “In the name of Azura, and the Most High Divine Light, reveal yourself!”

The visage of the Dunmer woman melted away and a wrinkled pallid woman with long talons on her spindly fingers and the crusty feet of a crow formed before her. Her jaw unhinged as she released a cross between a roar and a screech.

“Will you come little Dunmer? Have you come to know the arcane mysteries as did your sister?” the creature hissed.

Obsidian turned to run the cold air pressing against her face and drying her wet cheeks. A force from behind knocked her onto her stomach and she screamed as she felt herself being drawn backwards. Turning onto her back she saw the creature’s hands ignited in a black fire as she made pulling motions through the air. Obsidian grasped the femur and, as the creature extended it’s black talons towards her, she jabbed it into it’s arm. The creature screeched in agony and threw back it’s head as black blood flowed from it’s wound. She grabbed another shattered piece of bone and swung it through the air as she began to scramble backwards. She sliced the creature’s cheek and upper arms. The creature smacked the bone out of her hand with a snarl. With black eyes enraged it dug it’s talons into her arms and relished her screams as it dragged them downwards. Her flesh lay sliced open as crimson flowed over the bones that lay beneath her. With her vision blurry her breathing came in short hitches as she felt the life dripping from her body. 

“Let’s go little dudes! Charge!” Barley yelled as he ran forward with his fist raised high. A swarm of little balls of light buzzed around the creature. It snarled as it swung it’s talons in the air causing several of the cherubs to fall to the ground with their light extinguished.

The creature emitted another screech that vibrated through the ground as it reared back it’s talons. Thrusting them forward an explosion of fire erupted from it’s hands and barreled towards Barley. Raising his arms to cover his face the explosion sent him into the air and slamming to the floor. The creature dipped it’s talons dripped with her blood and snaked out it’s pointed tongue to lick them clean. “Someone, please. Please, help. Cherubim, please...” Obsidian whispered. As the world began to fade an enveloping light burned away the slithering mist. A being in a white robe walked into the clearing. It had the face of a lion with four wings that it very well could use to wrap around itself two times. It’s feet were that of a bull and they gleamed like polished brass. It hovered just above the ground as it walked towards the creature.

“Be gone. You have no domain here” the Cherubim’s voice boomed. It unsheathed a sword made of the sheltering darkness of dusk and the burgeoning light of dawn. It’s face morphed into that of an ox.

“Servant of the Divine Light!” it hissed as it recoiled futilely trying to hide from the gleams that enveloped the atmosphere. “Do you permit me to go before my time? Before the end of days as the celestial council wrote on the walls of oblivion at the beginning of time?”

“So be it.” the Cherubim said sheathing it’s sword. It’s face morphed into that of a man. “But you will do no more harm to these younglings. Or will I send you to the eternal abyss to await the end of days. But know this creature, your doom draws near but not by my hand nor any of my kin. You will be undone by the blood you’ve tasted and scarred twice. In doing so will give rise to the warrior of dusk and dawn that will bring an end to your kind”

The creature hissed as it retreated into it’s dilapidated home and slammed the door. The home disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. The Cherubim lifted it’s hands to the sky and all around became blinding. The trees bowed causing their leaves to rain down upon them. The Cherubim’s face morphed into that of an eagle as it’s eyes glowed. Obsidian and Barley’s bodies began to float and the fallen baby cherubim began rising from the ground as the Cherubim cried in a loud voice. “Go in between the wheels of the cherubim, and fill thine hands with coals of fire from between the cherubim, and scatter them over the city”.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of your who are Skyrim fans you'll be excited by the mention of the Soul Cairn in this chapter. I added my own lore to it so don't expect it to be an exact replica of the one in the game.
> 
> \- The description of Cherubim in this story is true to the accurate description in mythology. In classical art they're depicted as fat babies with wings. When in actuality, they're grotesque creatures with four wings and four faces! I love it.

Laurel held a staple gun despite her hands trembling fiercely. She was thankful every time her fingers returned unharmed. With her other hand she pressed a white piece of paper onto a telephone pole. The paper read, “If you’ve seen me, please, call this number” with a photo of Barley donning a toothy grin. Pressing the staple gun to the paper it released a large snapping noise. She released her hold on the paper and cursed her fingerprints as they smudging the black ink type. She wiped her hands onto her sweatpants and returned to the passenger’s seat of her car.

“Have the police started anything yet?” Laurel said.

“It’s officially been three days so now we can start the investigation. Officers have been dispatched to search Baba Yaga’s peak. So far we haven’t found anything not even Guinevere. We’ll keep lookin’.” Colt said.

“I’ll never stop looking. Never” Laurel said. She withdrew a Quests of Yore card from her pocket and rubbed her thumb over it in wide circles. Somehow the smooth and stiff feeling of the cardboard brought small bursts of relief. She often felt as though there were strings within her that were continuously being pulled more and more taught. The tension within the strings caused it to fray in small places. 

“Officer Gore stepped in to investigate the Azarath family. We were held up on this end because no one wanted to do it and, uh, I would but it isn’t my job to handle that sort of thing”

“I want to do it” Laurel said. Her shoulders tensed as she clenched her jaw.

“No, honey, that’s illegal. This is a police investigation and...”

“I’m going over there and you can’t do anything to stop me”

Their car pulled into their driveway and Laurel swung the door open. A police car sat in front of the Azarath residence. Officer Gore sat within it with her head down as she tapped away at the screen of her phone. Laurel briskly got out of the car, ran over to the driver’s side window of the car, and knocked. Officer Gore jumped, causing her phone to go flying, before she collected herself.

“Mrs. Bronco!” Officer Gore said as she rolled down her window.

“I’m going with you” Laurel said. Her lips firmly set in a line.

“Bronco told me this would happen” Gore said with an amused shrug. “Just let me handle the questions, okay? This isn’t permitted and we could get in a lot of trouble. So, leave social media out of it!”

Gore walked to the wrought iron gate and it swung open just as her hand went to grasp the handle. She stumbled backwards and bumped into Laurel. Laurel pushed past the Officer, stormed up the walkway, and pounded on the front door. The rapid clip-clop of Officer Gore’s tiny cloven feet came from behind signaling her effort to keep pace. A few minutes passed and just as Gore was about to walk away the door creaked as it slowly swung open. Idun stood at the door waving a lace fan in front of her face. Her black velvet gown fit her waist and flared out in a gentle bell shape. The slippery fabric pooled about her feet and in the right light shades of purple could be seen reflected within it’s folds. Her eyes swept both women from head to toe as she made a small amused harrumph.

“Hello Mrs. Azarath. I’m Officer Gore and we’re investigating the disappearance of Barley Wilden Lightfoot. In our investigation we learned that your daughter was with him the night of his disappearance. We’d like to ask you some questions”.

“You may ask.” Idun nodded.

“Where is my son!” Laurel blurted out. Gore held out her arm and it restrained Laurel from lunging forward. “Your daughter has been messing around with him and I knew she’d get him into trouble. I knew you people were nothing but evil!”

Gore turned to Laurel with a mortified expression. “Stop it! Try that again and I’ll send you to sit in my police car” Clicking the end of her pen she scribbled something onto her clipboard and cleared her throat. “I’m sorry for that Ma’am. Please, tell me what you know”

“My husband and I have been reading runes and praying at the Waiting Door every day since Obsidian’s disappearance.” Idun paused as she swallowed, her eyes glistening, and quickened the pace of her fan. “We continue to hear only one word in response, Cherubim.”

“That’s... nice. Did she tell you anything before she left?”

“No, which is a mystery to us as that is quite unlike our Obsidian. In Morrowind she was the responsible sort, a well-bred Dunmer lady of high standing” Idun said. Pride shimmered in her eyes as she spoke of her daughter. The illumination faded as she looked askance at Laurel with hooded eyes. “Surely it must be the influence of that portly Chimer buffoon she’s betrothed to”

“Betrothed!” Laurel and Gore said in tandem.

“Unwittingly and unfortunately”

“They got married! When? Why didn’t he tell me? Geez, one girl gives him some attention and he goes off and gets married!” Laurel would switch between the frantic pants of a worried Mother and the murderous growls of a Mother wanting to smack sense into her child.

Looking down, Gore shook her head as her pen made scratching noises on her clipboard. “Unwittingly? Was this done under duress of some kind?”

“Not at all” Idun said. “Azura formed a soul tie within them thus beginning betrothal rites. You ought to be thankful, it was done so that your piddling town won’t come to ruin. They are not married yet. For this I am thankful”

“Azura?”

“Barley’s friends are Shrub, Yaldina, Wardus, and Howard. I haven’t heard of anyone named Azura.”

“She is our patron Goddess. The Goddess of Dusk and Dawn. Mother of the Roses”

Laurel and Gore looked at Idun as though she had just sprouted two heads. “For Merlin’s sake, Barley, what have you gotten yourself into?”

“That’ll be all, Ma’am. If we need any more information we’ll return for more questioning” Gore said with a relieved smile.

Laurel wore a plastic smile as she casually walked away from their front yard. She waved to Colt and Officer Gore as they drove away to work and walked through the front door of her home. The cool tile upon her cheek was her only salve as she collapsed onto the kitchen counter. All her tears were spent and it was as though bricks of sand sat upon her chest. She had survived the lean years when they would’ve gone hungry if it weren’t for the government’s EBT and WIC programs. The days when the ache for the comfort of an embrace rubbed her heart raw. The days of morning shifts and school at night. The days when a weariness so deep would quake in her bones and she felt like death was in every breath. Yet she pushed on because two little boys needed her. This was no different. She stood upright with shoulders held high and whispered to herself “I am a mighty warrior”.

Cherubim. That word kept ringing in her mind and something within told her to investigate it. Maybe that was a code word for something in Barley’s game? She went into Barley’s room. Comforters and sheets lay half on the bed and half on the ground. Books were scattered throughout the floor and cassette tapes strewn about the bed. His dirty clothes basket looked as though it was vomiting black clothes everywhere. Walking to his desk she picked up his copy of Quests of Yore. The corners were bent and golden embossing on the hardback had begun to fade. Flipping to the back of the book she scanned through the glossary.

“Page 777” Laurel whispered as she frantically flipped to the page. Just then the sound of the front door opening and closing accompanied Ian’s loud greeting. Laurel ran to the doorway and shoved the book into his hands. “Ian look at this!”

On the left page was a watercolor painting of a creature with four wings and cloven hoof feet. “I don’t understand. What’s going on?” Ian said.

“Read it!”

Ian grumbled and rolled his eyes. He wanted to take his daily after school nap and then eat junk food while watching Elftube. Not wanting to get scolded he obliged. “This winged creature is second highest order of the ninefold celestial hierarchy. It is quite rare and old as time. If it reveals itself to you, be of good cheer! For thou art of pure heart and surely will receive thy blessing. They are protectors and are tasked with guarding of the Tree of Life and carrying souls to the Bay of Avraam.” Ian looked up from the book with a weary look that asked if she was quite finished bothering him. “Oh no. You’re getting into Quests of Yore.”

“No, that Azarath woman said something about this” Laurel said her speech accelerating with excitement. “This creature has something to do with Barley. I think if we can find it we’ll get him back! Get your staff, honey! Do your magic stuff!”

“It’s not that simple” Ian said rubbing his eyes as he yawned. “I need to know the right spell and then I’d have to be at a skill level where I can do it successfully.”

“Well, do you know the spell to bring this thing to us?”

“I don’t know. It looks like it would be really complicated trying to bring this here. I can’t do it alone. I’ll need the help of the Azarath family”.

Laurel bristled like a cat in a room full of bulldogs. “Never. They’re the reason Barley is gone in the first place! If he had just listened to me.”

Ian inwardly groaned, feeling the desire for a nap growing every second. “Mom” Ian said her name slowly and softly hoping it would soothe her nerves and his too. “We don’t know the reason why Barley’s missing. It isn’t fair to judge them without having solid evidence.”

“Fine” she relented reluctantly. “Let’s go”

....................................

Idun and Heimdall sat crosslegged in front of a low wooden table. Candles, bones, and amethyst colored stones sat atop it’s surface. Idun placed red and pink roses next to the dried ones that lay there. In the middle sat several photos of Dunmer in regal clothes and poses and between them stood a tiny stone statue of Azura. She stretched her arms upwards as she held a moon in one hand and a star in the other. Heimdall held a stick of incense to the crimson and yellow flames that engulfed his fingertip. The smoke danced sensuously as jasmine mixed with faint scent burning filled the air. He placed the incense on a stone oval stand that lay on the altar. Using his finger he proceeded to light the candles and their flames cast the room in a dim light. Idun poured oil into her palms and into the palms of her husband. With her fingers she drew a crescent moon onto his forehead and he mirrored the same on her forehead. Clasping each other’s hand they closed their eyes.

“Most High spirit of the Divine Light we thank you for protection, guidance, and mercy. We pray to you now, plead with you now...” Her normally stoic and smooth voice waivered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Please guide us. In this land we are limited in our abilities. Please give us the power to retrieve our daughter from the Bosom of Avraam.” Heimdall said.

Just then a pounding noise came from the door. Idun and Heimdall rose from the ground and ventured to the door eager to see who it was that Azura had sent them. Idun waved her hand over the door and it slowly swung open revealing the Chimer woman from before along with the young Chimer mage. Idun and Heimdall’s excitement transfigured into disappointment which then blended with confusion.

“Have you come with more accusations?” Idun said.

“I think there’s a way to get Barley and Obsidian back but I’ll need your help” Ian said.

“Yes, yes. We already know where they are” Heimdall said his brows pinching with irritation.

“You do? And you didn’t have the decency to tell me?” Laurel said tapping her foot. Ian cringed as he shoved his hands into his pockets and raised his shoulders.

“What we do in our home doesn’t concern you” Idun sneered.

“When it concerns my flesh and blood it most certainly does!”

“Come inside. Quickly!” Heimdall said. He swiftly pulled his hand through hair gesturing for them to come. “There’s no time for bickering when there’s work to be done.”

Laurel tentatively walked into their home gaping at the dark purple walls, black velvet curtains, the bones on the altar in their living room, and the crystals that sat in the sconces on the wall. She grasped onto Ian’s sweatshirt and pulled him close. Ian groaned and gently tried to free himself from his Mother’s vice grip but to no avail.

Clutching his cane, Heimdall hobbled to the living room. He eased onto the ground in front of the altar and released a breath of relief. “Come and sit at the Waiting Door. This is our family altar where we honor those who have gone before us, meditate the mysteries of the womb of the earth, and sing worship to Azura which cleanses our souls of affliction. Now, tell me young mage, what is it that you have need of?”

“I remember what happened last time when Obsidian and I touched hands” Ian said. “Maybe if we all came together we’d have enough power to conjure the Cherubim and get them back”

“You don’t conjure Cherubim” Heimdall said. He sounded as annoyed as his chiseled faced looked. “They only take orders from the Most High. You can, however, ask for their presence. They will answer only if the conditions are right”

“And, calling a Cherubim isn’t what we need” Idun said as though she was explaining the alphabet to adults. “As we said before, we know where they are. The Cherubim have taken them to the Bosom of Avraam. That is where we need to focus our efforts. Why the Cherubim have taken them there is a cause for concern.”

Being that the Bosom of Avraam was the holding place for the righteous dead she worried what this could imply about their daughter. Although it was also a place of safe keeping in times of turmoil and perhaps the Cherubim simply was protecting her. She found it disconcerting that they found themselves in a situation in which caused them to be in need of safe keeping. Whatever it was that they came upon must have been malevolent to the highest degree if a being of such power and purity had to get involved.

“In our book it’s called the Bay of Avraam” Ian said. He opened to the place in the book where a Quests of Yore card marked and held it up for them to see.

“It goes by both names” Heimdall took the book from Ian with a look of bemused wonder and flipped through it’s pages. Idun leaned over his shoulder and emitted a derisive sort. “Is this your Book of Shadows, young mage?”

“No, it’s Barley’s game” Ian smirked.

“Ah, the battle simulation Vidar has been rambling on and on about as of late” Idun said. “I should like a copy, young mage. It would be helpful in training the twins as their attention span leaves much to be desired”

“What good is knowing where they are if we can’t even get there? You’re wrong, we need to call the Cherubim.” Laurel said. She remained in the doorway to the living room with her arms crossed. As he sat at the Waiting Door Ian looked back at his mother and gestured for her to come and sit with them. Laurel shook her head her and bit her lip to keep her chin from trembling.

“How dare you.” Idun snarled. “How dare you presume to tell me anything on the subject of magic, you ill-dressed Skeever!”

“Oh it’s on! Put ‘em up, you pretentious witch!” Laurel said. She balled her fists and stomped toward them.

Ian held out his staff. “Aloft Alevar!” Ian yelled. A blue light encapsulated Laurel and she began floating. She swung her arms and legs desperate to return to the ground. This caused her to turn in the air like a top much to the amusement of Idun.

“Iandore Lightfoot, put me down!”

“Not until everyone calms down” Ian said. Laurel calmed her movements and she slowed to a stop. Ian lowered his staff and Laurel came to rest on the floor. “We need to work together. Otherwise Barley and Obsidian will stay lost! Mom and Mrs. Azarath, you’re both right. We need to call the Cherubim so that they can tell us how to get to the Bay of Avraam.”

“I am impressed, young mage” Heimdall said. He gave Ian a look of approval causing the young elf to grin widely and stand just a bit taller. Heimdall attempted to rise from the floor and nearly stumbled. Ian came to his side and grabbed his arm. “Let us begin purification.”

Idun grabbed a crystal bottle and removed it’s stopper and poured oil over Heimdall’s head. The thick substance ran down onto his ears and neck. “Be purified with the fire of the Most High.” Idun whispered. She did the same to Ian. She gave the bottle over to Heimdall who did the ritual for her as well. When he turned to Laurel she put her hands in front of her chest and stepped backwards.

“Okay” Laurel exhaled. “I’m doing this for Barley”. Heimdall poured oil on her head and it fell as though ice water was running over her face, down her neck, and over her scalp.

Helheim came down the stairs looking to each face in an attempt to decipher what had transpired prior to her arrival. “Yes, Mother. You called me?”

“My love, we need your expertise” Idun said. “We need your help in conjuring the Cherubim”

“I can’t. I just can’t” Helheim said. She crossed her arms and diverted her gaze to the floor.

“Then Obsidian will stay in the Bosom of Avraam. You know as well as I that...”

“That only a physical tether to the earthly realm can bring back another from the Bosom of Avraam. I know.” Helheim closed her eyes and clenched them tightly shut. “After what I’ve done I don’t know if I can. But for Siddy, I’ll try”

“Daughter, it’s time. In Azura there are no coincidence”

Idun pulled Helheim into an embrace. She cupped the back of her head and bought her face to rest on her shoulder. In her Mother’s arms Helheim felt warm and safe, back to the days when she was a small child. Before she was marked and her light taken. She inhaled in the sharp scent of tree oil and lavender that coated her Mother’s skin. Pulling away she nodded as her heartbeat thumped in her throat. She clasped her Mother’s hand as Idun poured the oil onto her head and whispered. She hissed in pain when it began dripping down her forehead. Ian and Laurel grasped their hands completing the circle.

“Cherubim servant of the Divine Light we humbly ask your presence! Come guide us!” Helheim shouted. The ruby on Idun’s forehead glowed brightly and overshadowed the candlelight.

..................................................

A blinding light filled the room and a soft wind gently tossed their curtains through the air. The candles all snuffed out and their smoke rose from their blackened wicks in tumultuous dance. Helheim’s eyes grew wide as she backed into a wall. She held her arms over her face as she trembled. Laurel gasped at the creature that towered far above them and whose wings could engulf them all. The Cherubim held out it’s hand and within it’s palm lay a piece of coal set ablaze. It picked up the coal between it’s index finger and thumb and with the other hand gently pulled down Helheim’s arms. “Daughter of the Divine Night, why do you hide from me?”

Helheim said nothing but took in hiccupped breaths as tears gushed from her eyes in glistening streams.

“The Hagravens tortured you and fed on your innocence. They injected their corruption into you in an attempt to blight the image of the Divine in this world. Be purified by the fire of Azura’s divine light” The Cherubim said as it’s voice shook the walls. It placed the coal onto her lips and she gasped as fire spread through her. It felt as though her skin and bones had swallowed boiling water and she could feel the heat rippling through her. The black seared scar on her forehead appeared and ignited into a red blaze before transfiguring into a crescent moon. Helheim collapsed to her knees as she wrapped her arms about herself. Her long white hair curtained her face as she whispered trembling songs of praise and redemption. Idun went to her daughter and the hand of the Cherubim caused her to halt.

“What it is you require? The Most High has given me orders to heed your request”

“Please, honorable Cherubim” Idun said. She placed her hands onto her lap as she bowed low. “Allow us to retrieve our children from the Bosom of Avraam”

“It shall be done. But only two shall go, the Mothers of those you seek.” The Cherubim lifted it’s finger towards Idun and Laurel. “The door to the Bay of Avraam lies in the Soul Cairn. This realm resides in the planes of Oblivion and at the dawn of time was the birthplace of creation. It was a lush garden where every species wanted for nothing. They gave over their will to the Ideal Masters and creation fell. What once was a peaceful oasis turned into a place where souls are fed upon to fuel the illegitimate immortality of the Ideal Masters. Therein lay dangers untold and the Most High had it guarded by us Cherubim for your protection. You can only complete your journey through the manifested power of the dusk and dawn. Or you will die. Are you ready to proceed?”

“Excuse me, I have a question” Ian said. “Colt told me that they couldn’t find Barley’s van either. Do you know where it went? Did someone steal it?”

“The young Chimer requested that his van be taken to the Bosom of Avraam as well” The Cherubim said. It’s majestic voice sounded puzzled causing Ian to cover his mouth as he resisted the laughter tossing within him.

“Yup. That’s Barley” Ian grinned.

“Wait!” Laurel said. “You mean I have to go this creepy sounding place? Manticore taught me some fighting moves but I could never see myself on an actual quest!”

“Think of how proud Barley will be when you tell him you went on a quest to get his soul back from the Bay of Avraam” Ian said with a bright smile.

Laurel laughed as she removed her glasses and wiped them with her shirt. “Oh geez, I just know he’d yammer about it for months”.

“Honorable Cherubim, I am not ready. Please allow me to prepare” Idun said. Upon ascending the stairs she stopped, heaved a great sigh, and looked over her shoulder. “Come, Chimer, I will not have a companion that’s ill equipped. I do not wish to be slowed down or hindered by incompetence”

“I don’t need your charity!” Laurel snipped. “If anyone would slow us down it’s you, Homecoming Queen of the Darkness!”

“Mom, you might wanna go with Mrs. Azarath. You’ll need all the help you can get” Ian said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“No, no! I didn’t mean, I was trying to say, oh for Merlin’s sake” Ian said palming his face.

...................................

Idun grunted and drug a large black chest from her closet. As she lifted open the top of the chest and it hit the floor with a loud and heavy clunk. Muttering to herself she began throwing various articles of clothing onto the bed. Laurel looked at the clothing with disdain.

“Is this just a fashion show to you? Your daughter is missing for Merlin’s sake!”

Idun untied her dress and the silky fabric slid off her body. She slid on a black breastplate made of metal and a loud clank resounded in the room as she smacked her chest. With her face set like flint she slid metal gauntlets over her arms and legs. She smacked her forearms and tugged on them to assure they were secure. Gazing at the bed she remembered how her husband lay there unable to move. 

“Before I was a crone I was a mother. Before I was a mother, I was a maiden. As a maiden the Crones of old took their years of pain and oppression and presented it to me as a gift. They formed me into a warrior. Now my eyes have been uncovered. I see that, in the waning moon years of my life, I must call on all three to survive” Idun said. She pulled a metal mask over her mouth and draped a black cloak around her shoulders. She turned to Laurel with narrowed eyes. “Suit up!”

“I-I don’t know. I don’t have any armor. I’ve never done anything like this!” Laurel stammered.

“Conjure the heart’s fire within you! Suit up!” Idun commanded in a firm voice. Laurel continued to babble and Idun growled as she shoved her. Laurel gazed in disbelief at what Idun had just done. “Where is your Mother’s fire? Show me your rage!”

She watched the woman before her shrinking back and it caused Idun to groan internally. Her Crone’s eye glowed crimson and it thrust her into Laurel’s psyche. The mother within her lay on the ground as the wounds that covered her body trickled with blood. The maiden within her was nowhere to be seen. Compassion warmed her heart and guilt chastised her. Idun withdrew a breastplate, gauntlets, and an overskirt composed of lightweight metal plates and threw them onto the bed. She held up the breastplate to Laurel and tilted her head to and fro as she hummed. “I wore these while I was pregnant. Perhaps they will fit you. Try them on”.

“What in the world were you doing that needed armor?” Laurel said.

“My husband and I traveled around Morrowind uncovering mysteries of the land and exploring caves with mystic artefacts we wanted to study. Many held great dangers.” Idun said smiling widely. She pressed her hand against her stomach as her eyes swam with nostalgia.

“You went into caves, with Merlin knows what, while pregnant!”

“Of course.” Idun said. She attached to her back a bow and a cylindrical carrier that held several glowing arrows with black feathers on the tips.

Laurel slipped on the armor and grimaced at the image of herself within the mirror. The armor fit alright but it certainly wasn’t her style. “Oh gods, I can hear Barley now”

“Now, tell me, what are your strengths in battle?”

“I guess I’m good with a battleaxe?”

Kneeling on the ground she reached beneath the bed and withdrew a large glowing axe. It had a teardrop shape and on either side the blades were crafted into the shape of wings. It hummed as it released a soft green light. She shoved it into Laurel’s hands, she tossed it from hand to hand getting the feel of it’s weight. It was heavy enough to sling around without losing her balance but not so light it would be easy to carry. Her hands tingled from the vibrations it sent into her hands.

“You keep an axe under your bed” Laurel said in utter disbelief.

“Of course. Don’t you?” Idun said. “Should an attacker make it into my bedroom I can assure they will never leave it”

“Why is it glowing like this?”

“It is enchanted with a banishing spell as are my arrows. Any creatures we meet in the Soul Cairn will only be defeated by magic.” Idun said feeling rather annoyed. “Are you quite finished bombarding me with your wearisome questions?”

“Okay. Okay.” Laurel said firmly. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

Idun came down the stairs her cape gently tumbling behind her. Heimdall’s eyes widened as the sight of her seemed to suck the air from his lungs. He went to her and held her chin within his palm and Idun leaned into his touch.

“My beloved, it feels as though it has been millennia since I have seen you adorned for battle” Heimdall said. “I remember the days you and I wandered the plains of Morrowind. Your ashen skin radiated gloriously beneath the red light of the moon as you gleamed with the blood of our foes”

Her fingers danced beneath the rim of his collar and her nails tickled his collarbone. “Do you remember when we made love in the grassy plains of Tel Muthada after having slaughtered the warlocks of the Azure mountain? The light of the heavens caught within the sweat coating our bloodstained bodies and we gleamed as though diamonds and rubies were embedded within our skin.”

Heimdall clutched her to his chest and pressed hungry kisses onto her forehead. Idun pulled down her mask and he left soft and lingering kisses along her jaw. Helheim made exaggerated gagging noises.

“Oh gross. Cherubim just take them away already”

Ian felt his cheeks warm and pivoted his gaze to his Mother. He caught the pang of sorrow that ghosted across her face as she looked at the amorous display. “Hey Mom, looking pretty snazzy!” Ian said. He felt relief as she broke from her reverie and smiled warmly at him.

“The things I’m willing to do for my children” Laurel smiled as she shook her head.

Ian had his phone in hand and a shuttering noise coincided with a small flash of light. “It’s only for Barley, I swear”

“Iandore Lightfoot!” Laurel laughed. “You will tell no one about this. Understand?”

The Cherubim rested it’s hands on the shoulders of Idun and Laurel. A light ignited from it’s hands and it spread throughout their bodies, like an ink drop in a pool of water, until they were encapsulated in a cocoon of radiance. As the overwhelming light faded from the room they, along with the Cherubim, disappeared leaving only tiny gleams where they once stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for next chapter when Idun and Laurel go into the Soul Cairn in search of the door to the Bosom of Avraam. That ought to be very interesting! 
> 
> As always thank you for reading my story. It means a lot to me!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the Mothers go on their quest and find more than just adventure! I hope you all had a wonderful Mother's day yesterday. 
> 
> As always, I am so grateful for each and every one of you who read my story. Please leave a comment. I enjoy talking with you all. :)

The sky was congested with purple clouds with swaths of black that added an ominous depth to their brumous gathering in the heavens. Black crumbling ruins stretched far into the distance looking like a black smile filled with crooked and chipped teeth. The ground was covered in dirt with the texture of ash from which sprouted wiry black trees that looked as though they were contorting in agony. Wisps of dead grass mottled the ground and an eerie mist rolled through the withered blades causing it to look as though it was alive and seeking prey. Idun pulled on her mask and unsheathed her bow holding it close. Laurel’s armor made a soft clanking noise as she clutched her axe close to her chest.

“Now what do we do” Laurel said.

Idun stretched her hand forward and a blue light emitted from her hand and shot forward leaving a trail before them. “Ah, yes” Idun breathed deeply with elation. “I can freely use magic here without being burdened with fatigue.”

“What was wrong with your magic?”

“Nothing. Your world is the problem. Using magic in New Mushroomton drains us of our life energy because magic is strengthened within the collective heart’s fire of our clans. Without a core fire large enough to channel the magic it pulls from our life’s energy”

“But the Cherubim seemed fine”

“The Cherubim is a very ancient creature with innumerable members in it’s clan. Of which I am neither” Idun began following the blue light her feet crunching and snapping the bones that littered the ground. Laurel made noises of unease and disgust as she hopped to and fro to avoid stepping on the remains. Idun stopped and turned to Laurel and her expression was pinched in exasperation. It seemed as though something crossed her mind and caused her eyes to soften. “By the way, what is your title? If we are to be on a quest together this is imperative knowledge”

“I’m Laurel. Laurel Li... I mean, Bronco”

“I am Idun of the Azarath clan. Mystics and Guardians of the Earth. What are the elements that make up your clan?”

“Survival and pizza when none of us want to cook” Laurel laughed.

“Very well, Laurel of the clan of Bronco. Let us continue”

“What’s that blue sparkling stuff you just created?”

“It is a Clairvoyant spell. It will lead us to the gate”

A bright purple tear drop shaped ball flew through the air leaving a long white tail behind it. It twisted and turned between the cracked and crumbling tombstones that lay slumped over in the dirt. Great cracks in the ground that looked like open wounds in the earth glowed with a white eerie energy. The sky flashed as a loud crack resounded through the air causing Laurel to jump and huddle close to Idun. Gleaming souls lingered about in odd places and their faces were filled with regret and longing. Laurel wondered how someone could be trapped in such an awful place as this. They came upon a giant black chest and Idun slowly crept towards it. She brushed her leather gloved hand over the dirt covered stone slab and looked in all directions.

“Watch my back, I will raid this chest. We will need supplies and these ruins are filled with items from those who have gone before” Idun said. She withdrew a flat knife from a hidden pocket in her armor and pressed it into the lock. With her opposite hand she pressed a thin metal object at the head of the lock. She slowly moved the metal pick around and leaned her ear close to the lock. A soft click caused her to stop moving the metal pick and with her opposite hand she rotated the knife to the left causing the stone slab to lift. 

“I find it hard to believe there was an actual garden here once”

“It was. This was the cradle of creation.” Idun said. Her voice became muffled as she leaned into the chest. Within she found a tall orange bottle of healing potion, a bag of gold, a garnet jewel, and an iron shield. She took all the items and put them into her side satchel.

“Geez, what happened to AHH!” Laurel screeched.

A horde of black skeletons with glowing purple eyes had formed around them in a misshapen circle and they crept towards while wheezing unearthly growls. A skeleton charged towards Laurel hoisting it’s sword in the air. Continuing to wail Laurel held her axe in front of her face. Idun withdrew her bow and released an arrow. The crisp snap of the string felt delicious like the first bite into a freshly picked apple. The arrow landed into the ribcage of the skeleton and it staggered backwards with a pained moan. Idun released several more arrows and they landed in it’s shoulder, leg, and the last arrow landed in the middle of it’s skull causing it to collapse into a pile of bones and black mist. The other skeletons continued to creep slowly towards them.

“Laurel! You must attack! I can’t take them all on my own!” Idun yelled. A skeleton came towards Laurel with it’s sword held high. “Here’s your chance! Parry him by holding your axe parallel to his vertical blow!”

“I can’t! I don’t know!” Laurel stammered.

“You have to! Or you and your son will be lost!” Idun yelled. One after the other she rapidly released arrows from her bow. Multiple skeletons staggered backwards as arrows protruded from their legs, faces, and arms. “NOW!”

Laurel screamed as she held up her axe. The skeleton’s sword clanged as it hit the metal handle. Laurel’s eyes widened before a wide grin of triumph spread across her face.

“Now, swing with all your might!” Idun yelled.

Laurel slung the axe down into the shoulder of the skeleton causing it to shatter and a black mist oozed from it’s remains. “Yeah! Who else wants some!” Laurel hollered. She charged the skeleton in front of her. Swinging her axe vertically the skeleton’s upper half fell from it’s body before it crumbled into pieces. She got into a comfortable rhythm and hacked away at the dwindling throng of foes. She learned to leverage the weight of the axe so that it gave the most amount of damage. Although a few times she lost her balance and the axe pulled too much to the side thus bringing her with it.

“Laurel! Mind your surroundings!” Idun yelled. Inhaling deep, all time slowed to a standstill. She watched as the skeleton behind Laurel inch it’s sword closer and closer to her arm. With a great exhale of breath she released the arrow, it whistled through the air like a canary, and it blast through the skeleton’s skull. The skull severed into two before it’s motionless body tumbled to the ground. It was too late. Laurel howled and blood soaked her fingers where she gripped her wound. Idun released a rapid barrage of arrows which whistled through the air in a chorus of song. They smacked into several skeletons releasing a sound akin to a precision tap dance. With a chilling howl they crumbled and exuded a black mist. She ripped a piece of cloth from her cloak and wrapped it around Laurel’s wound. Surveying the landscape she spied a tall black shrine not too far away.

“Let us go to there. It will be a good place to recuperate”

They walked up a stairway that lead up to a black stone structure with pointed towers that looked as though they could scrape the gloomy skies. Two glowing orbs rotated within the massive door that stood before them. Idun withdrew her bow and released an arrow into each orb and the doorway slowly opened. They went inside and Idun’s hand released tiny flames that floated to the wicks of the candles that littered the floor. The room glowed softly as the wuthering and the cracks of thunder filled the silence. Idun took off her cloak and laid it atop Laurel.

From her side satchel she drew out a tiny stone bowl and a large crunchy grey tube that resembled a piece of coral that had sat out in the blazing sun for far too long. With a tiny pestle in hand she ground the grey tube into dust. She poured in oil from a small vial and continued to grind the mixture into a paste. She knelt next to Laurel and gingerly removed the soaked wrappings.

“What is that stuff?” Laurel said wincing as she smoothed the paste onto her wound.

“It’s a soul husk. It has very powerful medicinal properties” Idun said as she slathered more of the grey paste onto her arm. She ripped another strip of cloth from her cloak and wrapped it around the wound. “It is the only good thing that can come from the Soul Carin. Here drink this potion. It will help heal your wounds”

Laurel bought the bottle to her nose and inhaled the mixture. It reminded her of eucalyptus and chamomile. Shrugging her shoulders she took a large swig and regret filled her as she held the liquid within her mouth. “You must swallow it for the effects to work!” Idun said.

Laurel forced herself to swallow and her face twisted in disgust. “Oh Gods, it tastes like Goblin piss smells!”

“It will take some time for the potion and salve to fully heal you. In the meantime, we wait”

“Uh, Idun. Thanks.”

“Next time, always remember to be aware of your surroundings. Be grateful you escaped with your life” Idun said. She lifted her hands and a soft purple flame ignited within a small firepit in the center of the room. Warmth filled the stone shrine contrasting the damp chill that filled the ether of the Soul Cairn.

“So, Idun. What do you do?” Laurel said.

Her mouth opened as though she was about to speak and then closed once more. “I am unsure as to what I would say to that. There are many things I do”

“What I mean to say is, what’s your profession?”

“Hm, well, I am a fourth generation Crone and guardian over the hearth of my home.”

“So you don’t work? What does your husband do?”

Idun looked as though she was at a loss for what to say. Her red eyes blinked rapidly. “I am a healer and provide spiritual nourishment. I keep watch over the atmosphere of my home assuring all are moving in unison and filling it with vapors of harmony. That is much work, I assure you. But I am guessing that in your world you mean a position that you earn money for a certain task?”

“Yes, that’s what I mean”

“I do not ‘work’. My husband was the sole provider for our family back in Morrowind.”

“Oh, so you’re a stay at home Mom. In my first marriage I was a stay at home Mom until Wilden passed.”

“That is most honorable. Your husband awaits you in Moonshadow” Idun said bowing her head. “Likewise, what do you do?”

“I’m an elementary school teacher”

“Ah, wonderful! Do you specialize in warfare, espionage, battle strategies, or ancient lore?”

“Well, uh, I’m more of a math teacher” Laurel said bemused. It was as though she was stuck inside of one of Barley’s active campaigns.

“Perhaps you can tutor the twins? Numerology was always my worst subject and they struggle in that tree of magic.”

“I can’t do any magic. My husband got into it before he passed and Ian has the gift like his Father”

“Sure you can. From the moment life stirred within your womb she’s been within you” Idun said. She withdrew an orange from her bag and peeled away the skin in a delicate spiral pattern. She pulled a wedge from the fruit and offered it to Laurel. Laurel declined and Idun placed it into her palm anyhow.

“But how? It’s like I’ve only ever done something that felt like magic twice. Both times my children were in danger”

“You always have access to her.”

“What are you talking about? Who’s her?”

“The Mother. She is the inner spirit of all Elven women who have passed on from maidenhood. If she is blocked or muted it’s because there’s a lack of self-love.”

“You’re awful presumptuous. You know nothing about me”

“Yes, but I do know myself. It’s a tricky thing, self-love. I never would’ve thought that keeping silent when the Mother was screaming for truth was an act of self-neglect” Idun halted her speech and wrung her hands before exhaling. The Dunmer within castigated her for being vulnerable with a Chimer of all people. But the Mother gently murmured that it was time. And so, she took her pain and presented it as a gift so that another may rediscover the warrior she was made to be. “There was a time in my life where the warrior’s fire of the Mother was blocked and I couldn’t discover why this was. It was around the time that I had begun training my oldest daughter Helheim. My husband objected because in Telvaani tradition women are not to learn advanced forms of magic. In my tribe those with Crone lineage are taught so that they may in turn teach other women.”

“There are different tribes in your culture?”

“Oh yes, several. Though we share a common culture we also have very different customs. This was a huge source of contention in my marriage and it caused me great grief”

“I hope you went ahead and trained them anyway. Your daughter has every right to learn the same things a man can” Laurel said.

“I didn’t. I colluded with my husband because my desire to please him burned deeply within me. In doing so my daughter suffered because I ignored the voice of the Mother.” Idun sighed as tiny droplets glinted within her lashes.

“I don’t mean to pry but is this related to what the Cherubim was talking about earlier?”

“Yes. And, I don’t mind.” Idun said. “Helheim was so hungry to learn that she made a pact with the Hagravens. After her training was finished they tortured her and burned their mark into her. This caused her to be an outcast in our land.”

“As a Mother I know how painful that must be for you”

“My choices have come back to haunt me. For I fear something has harmed my second daughter as well”

“Don’t jump to conclusions. We won’t know what happened to our kids until we ask them” Laurel said calmly.

“No, the Mother within me is weeping. I know something has harmed my child.” Idun said. She gazed at the sparks that lifted from the fire pit as she tossed another orange wedge into her mouth. The fire reflected within the red in her eyes as she turned to Laurel. “I say all this as a warning to you. Whatever it is that you’re colluding with will bring harm and ruin to your family. Listen to the Mother and she will guide you in truth. It will cost you what you want but it will give you what you need.”

“Thank you for your concern but everything’s just fine.” Laurel said resurrecting her plaster smile. Within her mind flashed an image of Barley in his grey mechanic’s jumpsuit. He wore a weary dirt smeared smile as he tapped on his phone and opened the bank account app. The muscles within her shoulders clenched causing a sharp pain to slice through her back. She rubbed her neck with a trembling hand. Idun’s hooded eyes regarded her with disbelief. Desperate for relief she opted for a diversion. “But what about you? How are you and your husband providing for your family when you both aren’t working?”

“For the time being we are subsisting off what we came over with.” Idun said. Her voice was smooth and serene.

“I can’t believe you’re so blasé about that. Your family could starve!”

Idun rose from the ground and walked to the firepit. She clenched her hand and juice ran through her fingers and dripped onto the ground. She threw the squashed remains of the orange into the fire causing the flames to roar and nearly brush the high vaulted ceiling. Within a moment the fire shrunk back to it’s former stout, crackling, and fizzing state. “You have no idea what it’s like moving to a new land where everything is turned upside down. Where our way of living is considered strange and wrong by others. Where every skill you’ve cultivated throughout your life is now useless to you. Where we’re hated for the way we were born.” Idun looked over her shoulder at Laurel. “Where the disbelief in magic has created a void where I can’t even heal my own husband.”

“I’m sorry about your husband’s illness. I know how that is.” Laurel said now feeling quite ill herself. “What did he come down with?

“A sorcerer’s curse.” Idun said. “He won’t die but will worsen with time”

“You should take him to the hospital. Maybe a doctor can find something to help him”

Idun’s laugh was hearty and hollow with sorrow as she looked back to the flames. “And with what will I give in exchange? I have none of your currency. Magic can only be cured with magic.” Idun said. “If we were still on Morrowind I would know what to do. My children and I would hunt for game, fish, and forage for vegetables found in the wild. I would craft potions and heal my husband. But in this land there’s nothing but grey stone for miles. No forests. No magic.”

Laurel saw the frantic desperation that Idun had expertly masked with a lifted chin and an air of aloofness. It was all too familiar; the small pull at her lips and the slight wrinkle in her brow that was commonly overlooked by all. Oh, but she knew. She knew the weight of having to appear happy to give your family something to lean on. She knew the nights of soaked pillows and ruminations keeping you up until the wee hours of the morning. “If we make it out of this creepy place alive I will help you find a job” Laurel smiled.

“We will make it. There is no other outcome” Idun said. She looked over her shoulder once again. The purple light of the fire reflected on the droplets that sat within her eyes appearing like glittering stones. “And... thank you”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warning** : Blood, blood drinking, biting, and open wounds.
> 
> When I imagined the ritual for the ancient rites I wanted to portray the dangerous side of elves alongside their mystic and magical nature. When you read Norse, Celtic, and Scandinavian mythology there's always this dichotomy of beauty and danger in all magical creatures. They're radiant yet will destroy you if crossed. They'll help you with a task only to make humiliating pranks befall you simply for their amusement.
> 
> Their rejection of magic in New Mushroomton has caused them to become very safe and watered down. Bringing back magic means awakening them to that innate spark within them that's like the glint on the edge of a blade.

They came upon a creature that was so bright it caused spots to form in their vision. Idun and Laurel raised their hands before their faces. Through their squinted eyes they saw two wheels intertwined with one another and they spun endlessly. Within the wheels was a tiny flame that pulsed with a heartbeat so fierce that is shook the ground with each throb. It was engulfed in a preternatural white fire that ignited the Soul Cairn like a lantern. Black skeletons and sludge covered creatures crept into the distance as the light rolled over the ground like the cold slinking mist of dry ice. The emblazed creature was covered with eyes and they regraded them both with neither fear nor suspicion but the joyful fulfilment of great expectations. It’s wings beat slowly causing the wind two swirl about them.

Laurel’s breath hitched as tears pricked at her eyes. “Barley was right all along. When he was little, he talked about being visited by creatures of light. And I just thought he was just making it up. Oh my god. ”

Idun dropped to her knees and clasped her hands. “Great Ophanim, guardians of the throne of the Most High. Please, transport us to Bay of Avraam” Idun labored for breath as desperation poured from her soul. The eyes of the Ophanim blinked in rapid succession and they were engulfed in a cocoon of light.

.........................

Green hills rolled on for miles and the sky was as bright and as white as crystal. The wind curling around them was imbued with the sweet scent of jasmine. Far in the distance against the shoreline crystal waters reflected the light of the sky and looked as though diamonds danced on the waves. The Ophanim’s eyes looked to and fro not looking to the things that could be seen with mortal sight. Before then the hill covered in tall grass and white moonflowers sloped downwards. There lay Barley gazing at the sea with his hands resting behind his head. Obsidian picked tiny flowers and wove them into his hair as she created tiny braids.

“Barley!” Laurel shouted. At last, after three days of searching in the mortal world and who knows how long they wandered in the cold dreary Soul Cairn. From the depths of her she screamed his name. She knew she should stop but it kept pouring out of her and tumbling from her lips.

Barley sat up and his eyes widened. He jumped to his feet and ran to his mother. Wrapping his barrel arms around her waist he lifted her into the air nearly hoisting her over his shoulder. Laurel wrapped her arms around his neck as her tears dripped off her chin and onto his shoulder and back. Obsidian rose to her feet as she looked downwards to the rolling green as the wind caused her dress to tumble and float. Idun unclasped her cloak, pulled off her boots and the metal guards on her legs, and threw down her weapons as she walked towards her. She cupped her daughter’s face and pulled her cheek to rest on her shoulder. Obsidian tentatively wrapped her arms around her Mother.

“I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have ran off” Obsidian said as hiccuped breaths choked her sobs.

“My darling Obsidian, the dawn of a new horizon greets you” Idun whispered. “I brought this upon you. I should’ve done what’s right by you and Helheim. I should’ve acted with courage. And now, my poor decisions have brought both my daughters harm. I can never forgive myself”

“No, Mom, please.” Obsidian said. Idun rubbed her arms and felt long jagged scars stretch from her elbows to her shoulders. Obsidian flinched at her touch. “There was a Hagraven in the woods. And, I was so naïve. I really thought she was a Dunmer. There were signs all around me but I listened to my yearnings instead of my discernment. Because of me, Barley and I were killed by that Hagraven. If it wasn’t for the Cherubim taking our souls to the Bay of Avraam we would’ve passed on to the shores of Moonshadow. And, there’s no coming back from Moonshadow”

“Here on the shores of Avraam let’s bathe in the waters and let it cleanse our souls of regret. Of sorrow. Of past iniquities. Of pain. Be reborn my daughter.” Idun said. She grabbed her daughter’s hand and they walked to the shore. The sand felt like tufts of cotton between her toes and beneath the soles of her feet. “It is time. Take up your sword and become who you were made to be.”

Obsidian removed her nightdress and waded into the clear waters. Idun pressed her hand onto her forehead and another wrapped her arm around her shoulders. “Wash yourself in the waters of the Divine Night and be reborn”. She lowered Obsidian beneath the waters and released her to the waves.

Obsidian could feel the chorus of the Ophanim and the Cherubim wrap around her like armor. It pieced through her chest and she arched her back as a blinding heat seared through her. Darkness enshrouded her. It was the darkness of the womb; she felt safe and warm.

Idun smiled as her daughter came to the surface. Her fingers gently stroked her cheek and pushed her wet hair away from her eyes. Obsidian’s eyes fluttered open and Idun helped her to stand. Crossing her arms over her chest Obsidian slowly drew in the sweet perfumed air. The waters of Avraam implanted a fire that was shut up in her bones.

“You have passed on from maidenhood. Through the birthing pains of rejection, of deception, of death you have come forth. Though covered in blood and drenched in tears you come forth.” Idun said.

Obsidian pulled the pins from her Mother’s hair. The tightly wound bun unraveled leaving soft curls draping around her shoulders. She hadn’t seen her mother wear her hair down since she was little. After all, it was improper in Telvaani etiquette for women to wear their hair loose. Here on the shores of Avraam, she wished most of all that her Mother would find freedom. She unlatched her breast plate and threw it onto the shoreline. Her hand pressed against Idun’s chest as she guided her onto her back. “Be washed with the blessed waters of Avraam”.

................................................

The hands that stroked her beloved son’s face was now pounding his shoulders. Barley winced as he placed her onto the ground. Her tiny hands felt like nothing but taps but the reasoning behind her balled fists carried far more weight.

“You idiot! You lied to me! This is the second time you ran off in the middle of the night with that girl. And you had the nerve to drag Ian into it too!” Laurel hollered.

“Ma, stop! Would you, hey, stop hitting me!” Barley said. He caught his Mother’s wrists and she struggled futilely against his steel grip. “You’re right. I messed up big time.”

“You bet! Idun told me that you both were killed!” Laurel said. “In any other circumstance, that would be the end for you. How can I trust you anymore after this? Now whenever you leave the house I’ll die inside hoping you don’t go running off somewhere and get yourself killed”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry Mom.” Barley said. Light caught on her breastplace and the sword latched to her back. “Wait, why are you wearing armor? Did you go on a quest!”

Laurel groaned. “Yes, Idun and I went on a quest. Otherwise, your sorry blue butt would’ve been stuck in this place forever! And, don’t change the subject”

“Oh man, my Mother went on a quest to bring back my soul from the Bosom of Avraam!” Barley said. He clenched his fists and jumped with the pure joy of a child on Christmas. Laurel wanted to stay angry but the heat within her was pushed out by bubbles of laughter. She laughed and covered her face with her hands.

“Oh gods, I told Ian I’d never hear the end of it”

“Laurel the Magnificent braving mystic worlds to find the lost soul of a poor young elf!” Barley said in a dramatic voice. “Wait until I tell Shrub and the rest about this!”

“It was dangerous, Barley. There were a few times I was sure we wouldn’t make it” Laurel said. She lifted her sleeve and revealed several horizontal scars that, while mostly healed, were red and swollen. “Idun had my back through it all. Still, I’d never do anything like that ever again.”

“Wow, so cool” Barley said gazing at the scabbed over wounds.

“No, I’m serious. Now I know firsthand about the world you’re trying to get into and the very real dangers within it. You have to promise me you’ll walk away from all this. My heart can’t take it”

Family had always been the most important thing to him. Since he was little it was the three of them against all odds. Now there was a very real threat against the world and he was caught between desires. “I can’t do that. There’s something coming, Mom. Something bigger than anything we’ve ever experienced in our world.”

“Then we’ll move away. We’ll find jobs someplace else.”

“No, that’s not the answer. One thing I learned last year is that once you start running from something you’ll never stop.”

“Just, please, don’t do this. I can’t lose you again.”

“You won’t because this won’t happen again. I was too weak to defend Sid and myself. I’ve had a lot of time to think and I realized that was the problem.” Barley said. “I’m going to become strong. I’ll become so strong you’ll never have to worry about me ever again.”

“Barley, please...”

“I want this more than anything I’ve ever wanted in my entire life. I need this, Mom. Please don’t take it away from me”

“You’re an adult, Barley. You’re free to make your own choices. But Ian is still a minor and I’ve decided that he cannot perform magic anymore.” Laurel said. “He’s got a 4.0 grade average and is on course to attend Willowdale. That’s what he needs to focus on. This will only ruin his future and I won’t let it”

Barley’s heart sank into the pit of his stomach. He had dreamed of learning magic side by side with his brother. Within the pages of Quests of Yore he taped a drawing, which he was quite proud of, picturing Ian and himself with beams exploding from their hands as they blasted Malyn Varen. “Well, I guess it’s settled then” he said stiffly.

Obsidian and Idun ran up from the shore hand in hand as the wind swept through their white gowns. Their laughter joined in with the soft chorus of Cherubim that floated through the air. The light illuminated the crimson within their eyes making them as glorious as rubies. Obsidian grasped Barley’s hands and began walking backwards.

“Come, be washed in the waters.” Obsidian said. She looked over to Laurel with an inviting smile. “Please join us, Mrs. Lightfoot”

“It’s Bronco. And I’m fine, thanks”

“Okay Sid, I know I’m a little ripe” Barley laughed while his eyes drowned in pain. “But really, what’ll the water do to me?”

“These waters are the tears of the Most High. The Most High is a spirit of sorrows well acquainted with grief. For every one of our pains it wept and throughout the centuries created the vast sea of Avraam. Bathe in them and be made whole.”

“I don’t have any injuries. The Cherubim healed them all.”

“Your soul is unwell. Come, now is your chance. One that we will never see again”

Barley released her hands. “Wait a sec.” Obsidian nodded. Barley turned to his Mother and gently grasped her shoulders. His eyes swam with tears unshed as he gazed at the creased lines and dark smudges beneath her eyes. He could feel weariness chained to her spirit and dragging her slowly into the murky depths of despair. “Mom, come with us. After all we’ve been through we need this.”

Laurel nodded as she removed her glasses. Her hand felt childlike within his grasp and she laughed to herself. She remembered the days when his tiny hand rested in hers as she protected him through dangers both real and perceived. Laurel prepared herself for the shock of being immersed in cold water and was pleasantly surprised that the waters were warm. 

Idun smiled as she rested her hands onto Laurel’s shoulders. “You have fought valiantly and continued to trudge along the path of righteousness though broken and bruised. Today, my Battle Sister, find rest.” Idun said and pressed her palm against her forehead. Laurel closed her eye as Idun lowered her into the waters and became submerged in the wave’s embrace.

Warmth cradled her. Laurel opened her eyes and saw herself as child. Her Mother sat on the edge of a porcelain tub and turned a silver knob. A chubby girl wearing fluffy pink bathrobe made tiny leaps as the roaring waters came tumbling out of the spout. Once inside the giant porcelain tub she pinched her nose and sank beneath what felt like an ocean. Waves of pure joy coursed through her as she once again felt her imagination teeming with images of submarines, sea monsters, and colorful fish. The girl arose from the tub now a maiden and the bathroom surrounding her melted away. She smiled as a tall elf with square glasses pressed his lips to her protruding belly. He rose to his feet and with a goofy laugh grabbed her hand and spun her in a circle. She lost her momentum and turned to clutch the metal railings on a hospital bed. She brushed the back of her fingers across the hallowed cheek of the tall elf that lay there until his visage melted away. Alone... the word shook through the walls of her mind and suddenly her lungs constricted in search of air. She thrashed in the water and reached for the surface as it moved ever out of reach. Alone... the word coiled around her throat as her vision faded.

“Laurel” a voice echoed in the dark.

It was a voice that sounded unfamiliar to her ears but her heart knew. It was the surge of unexplainable peace when she came home from work and collapsed beneath the weight of exhaustion. It was the gentle confounding serenity she felt as a wee girl after having heard something go bump in the night.

“I am the beginning. I am the end.” The voice said. She could feel lips brushing against her ear. “I am your creator and I have always been with you”

She opened her eyes and saw a woman whose face was awash with brilliant light. Her hair floated through the waters as rose pedals surrounded them. She plucked a rose from her crown and pushed it into her chest.

“Be healed, my child” The woman said. Laurel gasped as she came abruptly to the surface. Coughing and sputtering mixed with incoherent burbles of adulation. Was it the waters of Avraam running down her cheeks or was it her own tears? They mixed in a salty and sweet elixir as they dripped into her mouth. She felt the joy of the little girl within the tub and the expectant mother twirling with her beloved bursting renewed within her. It felt like fire within her bones.

Idun grabbed Laurel’s shoulders firmly. “Be on guard. Trials will come and you must maintain your deliverance. The temptation will be to go back to what you have known. Never forget” Idun said. Her tone was urgent and pleading as her hands shook. “It is important that you remember; remember everything that happened in this sacred place. When adversity comes in like a flood speak to the Mother, embrace the Maiden, and cry out to Azura. They will save you”

Idun turned to Barley and patted his broad shoulders. “I hear the Most High saying well done Barley the Faithful, the Pure in Heart. You change the lives of all you encounter and so the Most High has chosen you as her paladin in these perilous times” Barley rubbed his nose and sniffed several times hoping no one could see the gleam in his eyes. “Your sacrifices are seeds that were watered with your tears. From your pain will blossom a great harvest. Do not look at yourself or eternity from the eyes of man but from the chorus of the stars.”

Suddenly Barley wrapped his barrel arms around Idun and she released a surprised squeak. Her arm came around him. His great arms encased her like a blanket and yet he felt small in her arms. This embrace felt starved for comfort; a childhood need long suppressed now breaking through the shattered wall in his psyche. Idun looked to Laurel and motioned for her to come to them. Laurel was standing very still as though frozen. The eye of the Crone flashed revealing fear and guilt creeping at the corners of her mind baring it’s fangs and hissing. In an insistent manner, Idun repeated the motion for Laurel to come to them. She lifted her hand and red sparks of magic cracked around her hand. “Well” Idun thought. “If she will not come I will make her!”. Idun dropped her hand and the magic faded. She knew it had to be her choice. Laurel turned her gaze to the far off waves. Idun could nothing but look at her Battle Sister with sorrow. Laurel’s heart wrote ballads to her in pleading tongues with symbols glimmering in the crimson of it’s own blood. Yet, she was illiterate.

“She cannot give to others what she cannot give to herself” Idun mused somberly to herself.

She recalled the days of her youth, as a Crone’s apprentice, encountering a situation like this. She couldn’t understand how the woman could receive the healing from Azura and still act in that manner. It simply wasn’t logical and she felt nothing but contempt for her. Her Great Gran gently shook her head then took a drag on her long wooden pipe. She released small smoke rings into the air before speaking. Her resonant tone always caused chill bumps to form on her arms and made her lids droop. “Little one, healing is a journey and Azura’s touch is merely the doorway to a grand adventure. Do not judge so harshly. There are things that must be learned and overcome and with the guiding hand of Azura she’ll have power to do so”. Now being in the waning moon phase of her life she truly understood the burden that came with the mantel of the Crone. It was the burden of seeing through smiles and feeling the cracks within a person’s soul. It was something she gladly bore as the joys of bringing others through the gateway and onto their own adventures greatly outweighed it all.

“Find rest, son of the dawn” she whispered. Leaning forward she released him to the waves.

Barley lay floating beneath the waters watching the surface roll and ripple in a mosaic of blues and greens. The sky above turned to black and the stars pranced around a glowing crescent moon. The moon began to descend from the sky and as it began melting and morphing into the visage of a woman as it gradually descended into the waters. Above him floated a woman clothed in inky blues and what looked like radiant diamonds. She sang an old lullaby made by the stars.

“My son. My masterpiece. My precious morningstar. You continue to burn bright when all lights have gone out. Tune your ears to the applause of heaven”

............................................................

With a serene grin Barley hummed the tune of the Ophanim and the Cherubim as he waded through the waters. When he approached the shore Obsidian pressed her hands to his chest. Without a word she pulled his arms through the holes of his soaked denim vest and laid it onto the ground. With narrowed eyes Laurel opened her mouth to speak and Idun quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

“This is the beginning stages of the Ancient Rites. Get between them now and you will disturb the process.”

“What do you mean ‘disturb the process’? She just took off his clothes! What kind of process is going on here!” Laurel said quite loud. Idun pressed her finger to her lips as she glowered.

“And you will hurt your son and my daughter if you abort the process.” Idun said raising her chin. “Be still or I will be forced to use a petrifying spell on you”

Barley’s eyes clouded with black as though drops of blood spreading through water. His chest heaved as she pulled his shirt over his head. He released an unearthly growl and spoke in a guttural tone. It was the language of mystic tongues; it was the essence of magic formed in his lungs and given birth through his vocal chords. It was the words spoken before time. He dipped his head and brushed his lips over her neck and inhaled. Opening his mouth light reflected off his teeth as they morphed into sharpened points. He lightly pulled them across her skin and her body trembled with anticipation. His teeth gripped and pierced her porcelain skin as syrupy, warm liquid flowed into his mouth and coated his tongue. She pushed her fingers through his hair as he greedily sucked at the wound. He pulled back, his blackened eyes gleaming as a trail of crimson dribbled from his mouth. With a sensuous purr she clicked the points of her nails together as they formed into the miniature blades. She smoothed her hand against his collar bone and the tips of her nails ghosted across his skin. His chest vibrated as she pressed her thumbnail into his skin and pulled outwards in a straight line. Pressing her mouth to the wound she delicately drew in his blood.

“Oh god, I’m going to be sick” Laurel said covering her mouth.

“Have some respect. You do realize this is a sacred ritual within both our cultures.” Idun said looking askance at Laurel. 

If someone came to her a year ago and said her daughter would be bound to a Chimer she would’ve laughed heartily before bringing them to their knees. Everything so far had been a whirlwind of events, none of which she could predict or control. “Even the very wisest Crone cannot see all ends”, the voice of her Great-Gran echoed in her mind. Idun smiled somberly as she recalled her rich voice and the smell of patchouli oil as her cheek rested upon her knee. Her Great Gran would always say, “A good Crone must learn to release herself to the ebbs and flows of life and death” as pipe smoke released from her mouth in delicate spirals. And so, she released her plans and desires for her daughter and embraced the mysterious will of Azura. Idun smiled and wiped her eyes as she watched the exchange before her. This was the power of their ancestors passed down from thousands of generations.

“This isn’t anything my parents taught me” Laurel shuddered. Feeling the stinging tang of acid in her throat she averted her gaze to the calming waters.

“And that is quite sad. Do you not wonder what it means to be a Chimer? Do you not wonder about the rituals and souls of your ancestors?”

“As a child I did. I’d ask questions about where we came from and never got any real answers from my parents. I still wonder sometimes.”

“When they produce progeny what will you pass down to your grandchildren? Will you too continue the cycle and leave them with nothing but questions?”

Laurel felt the words pierce through her. Idun and her family took so much pride in being Dunmer. Their rituals, altars, clothing, and even how they spoke felt ancient and in reverence to something that was at the very essence of their souls. At first she scoffed at their unsophisticated way of living without modern amenities and technology. Now she came to see that perhaps in society’s haste for convenience they had done away with something that defined them. She felt set adrift with no anchor of rites and traditions that spoke of who she and her children were.

“It is never too late to reclaim who you are” Idun whispered. Rolling up the sleeves on her dress she lifted her hands and the gem on her forehead illuminated in fiercely. Beneath Obsidian and Barley appeared a bright purple circle with arcane symbols within it. The sacred symbol looked like scorched marks carved into the dirt sloshing with a brilliant violet light. “The Most High fashioned a being in the image of himself as the embodiment of the energy of the universe...”

Once again Barley began to speak in a guttural tone.“But the being suffered for every creature had a counterpart but it. And, so, the Most High put the being into a great sleep and pulled from it’s side the gloaming dusk...”

Obsidian’s voice flowed and echoed like the reverb of sound. “Now reborn he gazed upon the dusk and recognized himself as the resplendent dawn. Thus became the Dunmer and the Chimer.”

Idun’s eyes grew as she stammered beneath her breath for several moments. This was not how it was done! Anger spread through her at the breach in protocol. With a cleansing exhale of breath she righted herself and picked up from where she felt appropriate.

“For this reason they shall leave their father and mother and be joined to one another; and they shall become one flesh.” Idun said.

She stopped as it was tradition to do so but felt restlessness turning within her. It felt unfinished but she was at a loss for what to say. She needed her books and felt panic spread within her. Azura’s gentle voice was present within her mind and whispered to simply come to her and be as a small child resting her cheek on her knee. Closing her eyes she prayed for the words of the Most High to channel within her. She opened her mouth and her lips moved on their own accord. “At last, you are once again the embodiment of the energy of the universe”.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The song mentioned in this chapter is titled, "By the Sword in my Hand" by a Viking Metal band named Tyr.

“By the gods, I’ve never experienced such a thing as this” Idun said. She pulled Obsidian’s hair to rest upon her shoulder and ran her fingertips along her neck. The tips of a crescent moon barely touched one another and within the center of it sat an eight pointed star. The symbol was black and was raised to the touch. She turned to Barley and saw the same symbol on his chest.

“What’s going on?” Laurel panicked.

“Usually the wounds heal and that is all. But there seems to be a sort of crest upon them. I feel that plenty more surprises are in store”

His mind spun with new sensations all emanating from something primal within him. One moment he wanted to grab her and rip off her clothing. Within the next, the rippling of the waters felt like waterfalls, the crackle of the leaves within the trees like thunder, and his eyes swept back and forth scanning the land for predators. No males were detected nearby and with a blooming sense of satisfaction his chest rumbled. He could feel each of Obsidian’s soft breaths ringing within him and it caused tiny sparks of serenity to blossom within him. Her floral and savory aroma and gentle aura rolled off her like a whirlwind and clouded around him like a churning perfumed sauna. He groaned softly and felt quite grateful he switched to wearing briefs.

“Mrs. Azarath, I, uh, have a lot of questions” Barley said feeling exhausted.

“Yes...” Idun said. She felt whispers at the edge of her mind. Heimdall. Anger sprouted once more. Was it not tradition for the Crone to guide them through the rites? She had everything perfectly planned out in her head and Azura insisted on ruining it. Heimdall! The word hissed at her insistently. With a sour disposition she relented. “But I am not the one to answer them. Heimdall will help you once we are home”.

..........................

Atop a long wooden table sat a candelabrum with dancing flames atop dripping candles and several tomes that lay open revealing manila colored pages curled with age. Parchment covered in notes and drawings of fearsome creates sat in neat piles. Heimdall sat at the table with his glasses perched on his nose. He wrote on a clean sheet of parchment and paused to dip his black feather quill into a small glass inkwell. He flipped the page of his book and pulled the tip of his finger under a line of words. Next to him sat Ian with a stack of books on the floor that nearly as reaching the top of the table. He smiled as the phoenix feather quill made scratching noises on his parchment.

Heimdall halted writing and delicately placed his quill beside the parchment. He took sip from his teacup and reached for the porcelain teapot. Ian stood from his seat, grabbed the teapot, and refilled Heimdall’s cup as well as his own. Heimdall nodded in thanks causing the young mage to smile widely. Ian reclaimed his seat and took a sip from his teacup. Gazing at his notes he rubbed his forehead and continued to take small sips of tea. “Um, Sir. I just wanted to know if you’ve made any progress because, uh, I feel stuck”

“It is quite a difficult riddle, isn’t it? And that, dear boy, is half the fun!” Heimdall said. He reclined back into his chain and stroked his chin. “Azura gave us a new riddle from the first. This is to be expected as Malyn’s minions took the Star to another fortress. I find it intriguing that Azura merely added to the original riddle rather than giving us an entirely new one. No matter. Read it aloud once more. There’s power in the spoken word”

“You must go to a fortress, endangered by water, yet untouched by it.” Ian read aloud.

“Stop there.” Heimdall said. “Let us go over the facts we have so far. Azura’s star is located in Skyrim. It is within a fortress. What else, young mage?”

“What place is surrounded by water yet also untouched by it... an island! The fortress is on an island! But I’ve been searching through three books so far and there’s just too many fortresses in Skyrim to go through” Ian said.

“Very good. Continuing reading”

“Upon the watery western shore crumbled the Imperial empire. And burned upon their coats and arms was the deer’s head” Ian said. “I just don’t get this part.”

“Think deeply about that last phrase. Why would one burn something upon someone’s coat and arm?” Heimdall said. He enjoyed the young mage’s ability to tunnel deeply into any given subject. It was a great delight stoking the fires of his mind.

“Coat and arm” Ian said slowly. He gazed at the table though he was far away in thought. Sitting upright he snapped his fingers. “I got it! Coat of arms! Where ever this place is, it’s coat of arms has a deer head on it!”

“Wonderfully done” Heimdall said. “Young mage, look up cities within Skyrim whose coat of arms includes the picture of a deer’s head.”

Ian’s grin couldn’t get any wider as he slightly puffed out his chest. “Yes, sir!”

“I will continue the droll task of researching the historical losses of the Imperials.” Heimdall groaned and pushed the center of his glasses. He heaved a large leather-bound tome onto the table which caused their teacups to rattle.

“Uh, Mr. Azarath. Wouldn’t it just be easier to use the internet?”

“What manner of spell is this? If it is not too complicated I will train you to use it”

“It isn’t a spell. It’s technology from my world. We use it to quickly find information”

“The path of convenience oft is a deadly snare” Heimdall said never looking up. He turned a page and scribbled a few notes onto his parchment. “Many who came to me to be trained turned away in disappointment when I placed a quill and an inkwell into their hands instead of a sorcerer’s staff. You must dig for knowledge, young mage, and in that process you’ll learn patience and perseverance. When you discover a spell after weeks of searching it feels as though you’ve unearthed a living gemstone. All the spells I’ve come to master are like my children. If you wish to master the arcane arts this is the relationship you must have with your craft. The way forward is through hardwork. ”

“Oh man, I wish Barley was here” Ian smiled as he flipped to the concordance in the back of a particular book. “He’d be so happy! He knows all about magic. He’s the one who taught me how to use Aloft Alevar and a bunch of other stuff”

“Indeed? Once young Barley returns he shall join us” Heimdall said with a raised a brow as he looked over his glasses at him. An old part of him slinked in the shadows of his mind and spread whispers of disgust at the thought of training not one but two Chimer. Helheim’s tear stained face flashed in his mind’s eye and waves of sorrow rushed in and drowned the skulking creature. He knew it would come back as a lifetime of feeding it would render it difficult to defeat. Even if it took a lifetime to slay the demon within he decided to commit wholeheartedly to it’s demise.

“You really mean it!” Ian said brightly.

“You will come to see that I don’t lie, young mage. The karmic backlash is deadly for a sorcerer” Heimdall said. “Why do you doubt my sincerity?”

Ian felt unsure of how he should answer. To be honest might offend him. Although he got the feeling this was an elf that was impossible to offend. Taking his cues from the elder wizard, he continued. “I get the feeling that you don’t like him very much, or any other races that aren’t Dunmer”

Heimdall sighed feeling the weight of decades of karmic backlash punching his chest with an iron fist. “An astute assessment, young mage. Had this been not but a few years ago, I would have turned you and your brother away.” Heimdall said.

“Then why are you training me now? You’ve lived your entire life one way and now you’re changing. I don’t get it.”

“I’ve spent my time meditating at the Waiting Door seeking answers. Azura spoke to me and revealed that my choices have caused them harm. As a Father you take great pride in knowing your family is protected at all times by your hand. To know that it was my own actions that brought pain upon my precious daughters...” Heimdall’s voice trailed off as he closed his eyes and swallowed deeply.

“Y-you hurt them?” Ian said feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“I have never laid a hand on them. Never have and I never will.” Heimdall said looking at Ian with narrowed eyes. “I did, however, deny them access to advanced magic and battle training which lead to their harm. It is a part of Telvaani traditions, you see. Women cannot partake in this knowledge. I let my pigheadedness for rules mute the voice of my mate and my heart’s fire. I am sickened when I look back on my hypocrisy in prizing my mate’s warrior and magical abilities yet denying that within my own progeny. Before the Most High Azura I made a covenant vow to change my ways.”

“I’m in no place to judge. To be honest, I was totally terrified of you guys. If it wasn’t for Barley I would’ve never, ever stepped foot in this house or even talked to you” Ian said chuckling nervously.

“Your brother spoke about us?”

“Yeah, Barley said that you’re good people and that you need our help”

Heimdall didn’t know what to say and he was an elf who had a response for practically everything. And so he simply nodded in reply.

“Everyone here thinks you’re evil and death obsessed or something. And I did too until Barley talked to me. I trust my Brother. He’s like you; he doesn’t lie.”

“It is the nature of things for people to fear what they do not comprehend. Myself included.” Heimdall said. “Now I can see Azura’s purpose in sending us here. We needed to experience firsthand how it feels to be maligned for one’s race”

“Well, it’s like you said, in the process of digging for knowledge you develop patience and perseverance. I think we’re both getting a lot of practice in that. Right, Sir?”

“Very astute, young mage. Very astute” Heimdall said with smile.

.........................................

Days had gone by since their return to New Mushroomton. Everyone returned to their everyday tasks all the while having felt as though they had experienced an apocalypse without the world’s knowing. Once having stood on the edge of eternity and bathed in the tears of a creature that had formed the known universe there simply was no going back. It made mundanity as comfortable as wearing a jacket full of pins. For some, it was a silent grieving of the simple world they once knew; though others felt their spirits were trembling at the ready and perched on the ends of their seats always watching and always waiting for a great something that was soon coming.

The Azarath home was bustling in preparation. Idun gathered bottles of potions, glass jars filled with herbs and exotic specimen, and bars of homemade soap. Vidar and Helheim began pulling out of storage all the various sets of armor and weapons and sorted them according to usefulness. Loki and Tyr assisted with pouting bottom lips and eye rolling abound. Heimdall remained in his study seated at the table surrounded by neat stacks of parchment filled with black ink markings. Obsidian came into the study having responded to her Father’s call.

Heimdall pulled his daughter close as tears pricked his eyes. “Obsidian, my darling daughter. How I took something as simple as an embrace for granted” Heimdall whispered into her hair. Obsidian pressed her check onto her Father’s smooth velvet robes. The scent of smoke and bergamot wafted around her; it felt like home filling her lungs. “You have begun the Ancient Rites. It time that you began the Masa and your training. The wilderness holds many mysteries and within it you will find the lessons needed to forge you into a warrior.”

Obsidian smiled knowing this was her Father’s way of apologizing. “Thank you, Papa. But, um, where am I going? The Wilderness is pretty vague”

“The young chimer mage and I have solved the riddle governing where Azura’s star lay. It is within Falkreath in a fortress called Illinalta’s Deep on the northwest shore of Lake Illinalta. You must travel there and retrieve Azura’s star. Vidar and Helheim will accompany and train you on this journey”

“Skyrim is a four month’s journey from here!”

“Indeed, it is. How you will traverse there is up to you. And do not let your older siblings coerce you into doing things their way. It is your journey, therefore, it will be up to you” Heimdall said. He felt quite ill at what he was going to say next. For in Telvaani tradition women were forbidden from traveling on quests with non-familial or spousal males for an extended period of time. However, he knew what Azura had spoken to him while meditating at the Waiting Door. This time he would be obedient for his heart could not take another tragedy like the last. “And... young Barley and young Ian will accompany you as well”

“What? Really?”

“They shall be trained as well”

Obsidian looked at her Father squarely for several seconds. She reached up and pinched his jaw and squinted as she pulled his skin gently. “You definitely look like my Father but what you just said certainly doesn’t sound like him”

Heimdall chuckled. Surely, he couldn’t blame her for the reaction. “I am not a changeling, Sid.” Heimdall said patting her on the head. He hobbled to his bed, as Obsidian gently held his arm, and released a sigh of relief as he eased onto it. “Long gone are the days when I roamed the rolling green hills in search of blood and adventure. It is now my calling to train the next generation so that our ways will continue on. Our culture must not die”

Obsidian clapped her hands and bounced on the heels of her feet. She grabbed her Father in a tight embrace. “I never thought I’d see the day when I’d go on my very own adventure. Papa, tell me the story of you and Uncle fighting Malyn.”

“Your Uncle and I went into Malyn’s fortress many moons ago. Azura pulled us into the Star and together we banished Malyn’s soul to the Underworld. Unfortunately he was one step ahead of us the entire time. He made it so that his body cannot be destroyed neither by magic nor by sword. With a tether to the physical world he can still return. The only mistake we made was not pursuing his underlings when they fled. Now his acolytes have found another fortress and are guarding Azura’s Star. They know it is the only thing that can be his undoing”

Obsidian heard this story many times over and never got tired of it. She recalled being a little girl sitting on her Father’s knee. He’d tell her stories of his adventures across Morrowind, Skyrim, and beyond. With eyes shimmering in awe she’d gaze up at her Father and dream of becoming just like him. “And, we’ll be just like you and Uncle Matthaeus! We’ll get the Star and crush his minions!”

“This is no small feat, my daughter. You must train. No lollygagging or joking around on this trip. The necromancers and the undead you will face are vicious.” Heimdall said gazing at her intensely.

“Yes, yes. You know me.” Obsidian said. She ran to the bookshelf and pulled her fingertips down the rows of books as she mouthed the titles.

Oh, he knew her. Yet, her betrothed had an odd on her effect as of late. Feeling the weariness within his bones he decided to not pursue the subject. There would be many conversations on this down the road. Let there be peace for today. “Indeed, I do”

Obsidian beamed as she held a black tome within both hands. “I’ve wanted to do this spell since I was little! And now to gather the ingredients”

“Ah, you picked your Great Great Grandmother Baba Yaga’s Book of Shadows. I know of the spell you’re seeking to use. Quite a good choice.”

.........................................

To doorbell rang and Laurel came down the stairs. She paused, combed her fingers through her hair, and smoothed the wrinkles out of her shirt before grabbing the doorknob. The door opened and there stood a tiny blue elf sipping on a straw protruding from a large paper cup. Round glasses slid down her nose and she pushed them back up with her index finger. Ribbons loosely held her lopsided pigtails together. She tugged on the oversized sleeves of her sweatshirt as her horse hooves stamped and long tail whipped back and forth.

“Hi Arion!” Laurel said. The girl came inside but Laurel went onto the doorstep and looked in the driveway and down the street. “Uh, sweetie, who dropped you off?”

“Mom did” Arion said.

“Okay” Laurel said. “She didn’t want to come inside? Where’s your suitcase?”

“No, she didn’t wanna come inside.” Arion said. “And Momma didn’t pack me one.”

Laurel clenched her jaw. First it was the rude phone calls and now it was this. She had it with that woman. “Don’t worry, sweetie. We’ll get you some clothes. Are you hungry?”

“YES” Arion said loudly. She made the expression of someone who had released a terrible secret. “Oh, I mean, yes please.”

Arion sat on the couch and Laurel turned the television to a cartoon. The superhero wore a pair of briefs on his forehead. With each fart joke Arion’s squeaky laughter would fill the air. Laurel sighed having missed the sound of children’s laughter around the house. When the goofy superhero made another bawdy joke a wave of gratitude washed over her as she no longer had to endure children’s programming. She made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, cut a green apple into slices, and poured milk into a stout cup. Propping up a TV tray in front of Arion she placed the food before her. The girl ripped into the sandwich and gulped down half of the milk.

“Slow down! There’s more where that came from” Laurel said. She grabbed her car keys and briefcase and headed to Barley’s room. She rapped on the door and pivoted her gaze to the watch on her wrist.

“Sup, Mom” Barley said rubbing his eyes as he leaned on the doorway. He wore black sweatpants and his hair resembled a tumbleweed.

“Could you please watch Arion for me? It’s Staff Development this week and I’ll be in meetings all day today. And Ian has soccer and tutoring.” Laurel pleaded.

“Mom, it’s the weekend and my day off.”

“Please, Barley. I’ll make it up to you. I swear”

“Okay, it’s no problem. But, uh, where’s Colt? Why can’t he watch her?”

“He’s upstairs. This week was really hard for him and he just needs to decompress.”

“So, he can’t do that and take care of his own kid?”

“Barley!” Laurel said sternly. “People in the police force are constantly under all kinds of pressure. Have some compassion!”

“No prob, Mom. I got it” Barley yawned. “Let me get dressed”

“Take her shopping today. Her Mother dropped her off without anything”

“Nothing? Not even a toothbrush?”

“Nothing but the clothing on her back”

“Man, that’s somethin’ else” Barley said shaking his head.

He was confident in his ability to take care of children as he did it all the time growing up. After the Rosehammers saw how well he took care of Ian they began sending over their own boys. In High School he had a nice cash flow from babysitting and, best of all, Ian always had someone to play with. He felt quite proud at being able to keep his Mother’s house from the perpetual scent of unwashed hind parts and having cracks or holes in every flat surface. The trick was to tire them out. He’d throw a barrage of activities at them; treasure hunts, watergun fights, videogames, junk food, building pillow forts, Quest of Yore, and scary stories. After all, it was the stuff that kept him entertained. At the end of the night they’d faceplant in their pillows. What does Arion like? He supposed the only way to discover this was to ask her. But first, he’d take a shower. Barley sniffed his underarms and shrugged. With boys everyone had an earthy smell, to put it lightly, and it wasn’t such a big deal. Having Obsidian in his life brought his attention to the sensitive noses of the female persuasion.

................................................

Arion sat in large plush spa chair as her hooves sat submerged in a footbath. The froth from the soap felt soothing on her hooves and she enjoyed popping the stray bubbles that sauntered through the air. A large troll with a blond bouffant crouched over the table and filed her nails. An elf wearing white smock lifted her leg out of the frothy water and rubbed her hoof with a white towel. She slathered on hoof moisturizer and began trimming. Barley sat in a spa chair opposite her with one hand in a bowl of frothy water upon which curls of steam rose. His other hand was held gently by a satyr nail technician. With careful precision she moved the tiny brush until his fingernail was completely painted black. With his hand finished she placed it beneath a UV lamp and withdrew his left hand from the bowl.

“Hey Mrs. Rosehammer” Barley said.

“Hiya, dear. I’m so glad you’re home safe and sound. I was all in a tizzy when I heard the news. Don’t you eva’ do that again, you hear me?” Mrs. Rosehammer exclaimed. “You’re like one of my own boys”

“Sure thing, Mrs. R”

“And how’s that girlfriend of yours? She was sweet as pie. I been tellin’ the ladies about her. Tell her she get’s a manicure on me”

“Uh, Mrs. R, she’s not my girlfriend” Barley stopped for a moment remembering that, in fact, she wasn’t his girlfriend. She was something else far more permanent. The mischievous gleam in his eyes reached his wide grin. “She’s my fiancé”

The salon once buzzing with chattered silenced all at once. For a moment only the sound of hairdryers, running water, and buzzing nail tools could be heard. Everyone tried terribly hard to keep their gazes off of him yet failed in suppressing their flabbergasted expressions. After a few seconds they continued their conversations as though nothing had happened. The air was tense with an eagerness to get home and begin discussing freely.

“Fiancé! You had the nerve to keep this from me?” Mrs. Rosehammer said glowering. “If I wasn’t holdin’ these tools I’d pop you upside your blue head”

“Sorry, it was really sudden. My Mom had the same reaction”

“I bet” Mrs. Rosehammer said. Her glower disappeared as her thick lips turned into a warm motherly smile. “How long is the engagement? You set a wedding date yet?”

“In her culture there’s a lot of ancient rites and rituals. I’m not quite sure how it all goes. I don’t even know if they have wedding ceremonies”

“Oh, the old ways.” Mrs. Rosehammer nodded.

“You know about it?”

“Oh yeah. Elves live for a long time but not as nearly as long as trolls. In the old days you didn’t go to a church and wear a white dress in front of a preacher. You performed the rites in order to prove yourself worthy of your betrothed. Now, for each race it’s a bit different but the core of it is basically the same. Oh there was a lot of blood. I can see why people did away with it. But I’ll tell you somethin’, the marriages were stronger than hell back then. Now with all this divorce, I wonder if a bit of blood wasn’t so bad.”

“Whoa, did you go through the ancient rites?”

“Oh heaven’s no. Too old fashioned. Though my Grandparents wanted me to. I kinda regret not doin’ it. It’s a part of our heritage, you know? Now I can’t even remember half of it. And now none of my children will even know it existed” Mrs. Rosehammer had a look of wistfulness that faded as she gently shook her head. “Anyhoo, who’s this darling little one with us today?”

“This is Arion. She’s Colt’s daughter”

Frigg and the nail technician trimming Arion’s hooves exchanged glances. “Oh, we know her Mother very... very well. Short elf kinda chubby that loves ta’ talk... she’s a regular here.” Mrs. Rosehammer said. Her voice denoted that more could have been and should have been said but wouldn’t be shared for obvious reasons. “Aren’t you just darling! What color do you want, hun?”

Arion looked over to Barley’s fingers and she grinned wide. “Black!”

They left the salon and Arion giggled gaily at how her black polish gleamed in the daylight. She lifted her knees and hopped in a merry trot as she proudly displayed her new glossy black hooves. From there they drove to Five Elves and Barley popped Hydra into the tape player. The music roared and Peter Steele’s baritone voice growled over the harsh melodies. Arion’s eyes grew wide as she asked Barley who the music was performed by. Barley grinned and handed her the insert from the cassette box. On their way back from the restaurant Barley turned the volume knob up to ten and rolled down the windows. Hard chugging riffs burst from the speakers as he charged down the highway. Joggers and people walking their pet dragons gawked and sneered as Guinevere ripped through the streets disturbing their sleepy suburbs with raucous melodies.

“Come on, Arion! Here’s the chorus! Sing from your heart’s fire little maiden!” Barley said raising a fist in the air. He and Arion sang, or some might say screeched, along to the chorus with wild abandon. The chorus chanted in a choir of gruff male vocals:

“By the sword in my hand, I will conquer the land! I will decimate and decapitate those whose question the sword in my hand!”

“What adventure are we going on next?” Arion giggled. A paper crown, which came in her Happy Elf Meal, donned her head.

“Dearest maiden, we will venture to the stronghold known as the Mall to acquire royal clothes for you to wear” Barley said. “But first we gotta pick up Obsidian. If it were up to me I’d shove you in a bunch of cargo shorts and band tees. But a young maiden such as yourself deserves something lovely to wear. She’ll help us out”

“Is she the one you were talking about? She’s your fiancé?”

“Yeah... she is” The weight of that word finally sunk in and he found the entire sensation to feel rather odd. Fiancé – it sounded so stuffy and a lot more saccharinely romantic than what they had. They hadn’t known each other as long as others using the word. And yet, she was someone he could share his worries, woes, and insecurities without fear. Fiancé. He chuckled to himself. It just felt so weird. Maybe there was another word, perhaps Battlemaiden would fit better. He grinned at the thought.

.................................  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Dovahzul is the language of the Dragons in the video game Skyrim.
> 
> \- I loved making Blazey speak Dovakzul. You'll see her a lot in the coming chapters!

Within Obsidian’s lap sat a brown messenger bag. She hummed as her fingers tapped along to the music. Barley grabbed a metal can from the drink holster and slurped down a swig before throwing the can out the window. “Hey Arion, can you reach onto the cooler behind my seat and grab another energy drink for me?”

Arion pulled a silver can from the watery depths of the cooler and placed it into the cup holster. They came to a red light and he opened the can. It hissed like a feral creature as white froth slithered down the side. He gulped down the sugary liquid before releasing a loud belch.

Obsidian saw the bags beneath his eyes and felt weariness lingering around him like a dank mist. “Barley, you’re tired.” Obsidian said gently rubbing his shoulder. “Arion and I can go into the store. Stay here and get some rest”

“Nah, I’m good” Barley yawned. “I do all-nighters for work all the time. I’ll be okay. Besides ever since I was a kid I’d lay in my bed at night begging for sleep. I’d always fall asleep in class and get in trouble. I’m used to feeling sleepy”

“Okay, well, would Arion like to come over and play with Tyr and Loki? They’re all the same age, I think. Knowing Father he’ll use that time to do some magical training. And, you’ll be able to rest then if you like”

“Magic training from the grand master himself! Oooh, you know we’re there!” Barley exclaimed.

“Like the stuff clowns do at restaurants?”

“Nah, that’s all tricks and stuff. Obsidian’s Dad is a real deal master sorcerer of every school of magic! The stuff he does is real!”

“Magic isn’t real” Arion giggled. Obsidian and Barley glanced at each other and smiled.

Guinevere pulled into the mall parking lot. Before them stood a storefront with a giant red sign reading, “Merlin’s Retail Outlet”. Obsidian and Barley got out of the car. Barley helped Arion out of the backseat and she grabbed his hand as they walked into a store. They pushed their shopping kart through the tile lined path. Cloying redundant melodies with whiny vocals filled the air and was constantly paused by ads boasting of the store’s promotions and sales. Barley groaned as he clapped his hands over his ears.

“Now I remember why I quit working here in High School.” Barley moaned.

Obsidian felt the prickling sensation of being intensely watched. She whipped around and found the patrons had stopped browsing through the metal racks and were regarding them with scowls or eyes filled with alarm. A little boy climbed from beneath the clothing racks and grinned up at Obsidian. She waved, causing the child to do in kind, and a woman yanked his arm and stormed off. She nearly plowed the racks down with her shopping kart. Mannequins of elves, centaurs, and satyrs were posed in jovial stances wearing the pastel colored polo shirts, khakis, and colorful sneakers. They came to the children’s section and Barley found a bench near the dressing room and plunked down. Grabbing his phone he put on his headphones.

“Do your thing. I’ll be right here” Barley said. Leaning his back against the wall he folded his hands atop his stomach and closed his eyes.

Obsidian looked around the girls section. Her stomach churned as she regarded the sea of different shades of pink that seemingly stretched on for miles. She picked up a cotton shirt that bore the image of a rainbow. Momentarily closing her eyes she shoved it back onto it’s previous resting place. Terror struck her when she realized the sea of pink was also mottled with an array of rainbow pants, shirts, skirts, and jackets. If this was what Arion liked she would be supportive despite her personal tastes.

“Well, Arion, do you see anything you like?” Obsidian said mustering her most cheerful voice.

“Pink! Why is it always pink!” Arion fumed as she stamped her hoof. “I hate pink”

Obsidian felt quite relieved. “What do you like?”

Arion looked at Obsidian’s black velvet dress and striped stockings with gleaming eyes. “Black!” She said with a giddy grin.

“Okay, we’ll need some help finding black. But a true lady loves a challenge” Obsidian said with a wink. Arion gleamed. Obsidian marveled at the square metal trees whose branches held clothing. She wondered which blacksmith crafted such a wondrous thing! A satyr, wearing a polo shirt bearing the words “Merlin’s Outlet” on the back, was in the process of cutting open a box and placing it’s contents onto hangers. Obsidian tapped the woman on the shoulder and with a groan she turned around. The worker jumped and recoiled.

“Pardon me, do you have any black clothing in this section?”

The woman shorted derisively. “You would wanna know where the black is.” She chuckled.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Obsidian crossed her arms.

“Nothing! It’s nothing at all” The woman yelped and shrunk back. She scrambled for a hanger and held the pointed end in front of herself. “You’ll have to look at the clearance section. We still have a lot of stuff left over from Halloween.”

“You have my thanks”

They came to clearance section and Obsidian found it amusing that all the non-pink colors were clustered within two racks. The hangers screeched slightly as she pushed through the clothes. Once again the sensation prickled across her skin. She looked around and saw a cyclops employee refolding shirts on a table nearby. She found it odd that he had spent the last five minutes folding that very same shirt. She shook it off thinking that perhaps he was simply paying attention to detail. Obsidian pushed her cart to the rack nearby and the cyclops gentleman somehow ended up not too far away tending to the mannequins. Perhaps she was overreacting. Maybe the fellow was simply a thorough shopkeep and wanted to make sure everything was in order. There was only one way to find out. She pushed the cart to the far side of the room and waited a few moments. She looked around and saw him once again a few feet away pushing through the clothes on a rack next to them. She pushed the cart to the opposite side of the room and there he was like a flea on a three headed dog’s backside. Normally, being too afraid to utter a word, she would’ve ignored the fellow and went about her business. But there’s something about dying and coming back that changes you forever. She walked up to the cyclops employee and tapped his shoulder. He nearly fell over from the force of his alarm.

“Excuse me, sir. Why are you following us?”

“Me? Oh, I wasn’t doing anything.” He stammered. “I was just, uh, cleaning up the store”

“And, you were following us. Do you think that people like us steal? Perhaps I should complain to the steward of this shop and see how he or she feels about this”

“No! No, miss. I apologize. Just, please, I need this job”

“Leave us be! Now.”

The cyclops employee scurried away. Obsidian lifted her chin and pushed her cart back to the clearance section. She pulled off the rack a black and white striped sweater with a cartoon bat. It had large gleaming eyes and rosy plump cheeks. Arion clapped her hands as she giggled and Obsidian placed it into their cart. Soon, the cart was filled with a pile of clothing. Shades of purple, red, and blue dotted the pile of black clothing and they pulled the cart up to the dressing room. Arion grabbed an item out of the cart and ran into the dressing room.

Obsidian gently shook Barley and he woke with a start. “Hm, whazzat!”

“Arion wants to show you the dress she picked out. She hates pink so it was a challenge finding clothing. But we were more than successful”

Arion came out of the dressing room wearing a black dress with a white peter pan collar. “Alright! That’s totally bada-, I mean, you look totally awesome!” Barley exclaimed.

“Now, let’s do your hair” Obsidian pulled the ribbons on her messy pigtails causing her hair to spring out at all directions like a corkscrew dandelion. She withdrew a small bottle and poured the contents into her palm. Rubbing her hands together she pulled her fingers through the mass of blue coils. Tucking the bottle into her bag she withdrew a comb and pulled it through her hair. She hummed in approval as neat curls, smelling of lavender and glistening in the halogen light, rested on her shoulders. “You have beautiful hair.”

“At school they tease me. Bobby calls me poodlehead”

“Don’t listen to ‘em. I got teased a lot when I was your age because I was blessed with having a little more to love. They’re just jealous”

“Really?”

“Certainly! In ancient times royals wore wigs attempting to have hair such as yours.” Obsidian said stretching her curls and smiled when they danced and bounced when she let go.

They pushed their shopping cart to the cash register and began placing their items on the countertop. The cashier glared at the pile of clothing. She looked from the pile to Obsidian and Barley and began taking off the sensors.

Barley placed a price tag onto the counter. “She wants to wear the dress out of the store” Barley smiled.

“You know, it’s one thing to dress yourself like death warmed over. Do what you want. It’s your body, I don’t care. It’s another thing to impose your lifestyle onto your children.” The cashier said as she threw the hangers into a basket beneath the countertop. “She’s gonna be scarred for life ‘cause your need for attention made her a target for bullying”

Barley furrowed his brow and flattened his lips into a straight line. “Look here lady, we’re not hurting anybody. We were quietly shopping just like everyone else in this place. Does that sound like someone who wants attention? Second, she’s my sister not my kid. And, this is what she likes. What’s more scarring; making her wear a pink dress when she hates pink or allowing her to express herself in the way that makes her happy?”

“It just isn’t proper for children to wear black” She said. The machined beeped and Barley swiped his card through the tiny machine on the counter.

“That’s according to your culture.” Obsidian said with a derisive snort. Her eyes narrowed as she regarded the woman a lifted chin.

“Oh, don’t get me started on your vile culture” The cashier sneered.

“That’s it! I want a refund. Take a picture of that receipt because I’m never shopping here again. Not that I did before, but yeah, I’m never comin’ back.” Barley exclaimed. Obsidian touched his chest and shook her head.

“No, let it be.” Obsidian said calmly. “In the spirit realm hatred is a curse.”

“D-did you just put a hex on me?” The cashier said her voice becoming shrill as she stumbled backwards.

“Not at all. If I were to put a hex on you, oh, you’d know it. You’d be begging whatever gods or goddesses you serve for mercy. But, no, I wouldn’t do such a thing.” Obsidian pointed her finger at the woman as her eyes narrowed. “You have nurtured the hatred in your soul and in doing so you have released a curse upon yourself. Disaster will befall you and you will have none to blame but yourself. And, if you do not change, this curse will stain to your entire line. Trouble will befall your children and their children...”

“Get out! Get out before I call security!” The cashier trembled. Shoppers and other employees began drawing their attention to the cash register and muttering to one another.

“Turn from your hatred, dear friend.” Obsidian pleaded.

“Let’s go Sid. We’re done here” Barley snatched the bags and stomped off. Obsidian and Arion linked hands and the three of them left the store. They came to Guinevere, helped Arion into the backseat, and strapped on her seatbelt. Obsidian pushed the eject button and placed in a new cassette. The soft voice of Monica Richards cooed over pan flutes and rhythmic drumming.

“Did I do something wrong?” Arion said.

“No. Why do you say that?” Barley attempted to turn around to look at Arion but Obsidian’s hand caressed his chin and gently moved his eyes back to the road. Barley tittered as his cheeks warmed.

“The lady. She said I was gonna be scarred.” Arion said as her words hiccupped. Big shimmery globs swam in her eyes.

“Don’t listen to her. She was speaking from a place of fear and ignorance. When we get to the Waiting Door we’ll say a prayer for her so that her soul will know peace and turn away from hatred. Then we’ll play some games. You’ll love playing with the twins.”

“I haven’t met Tyr or Loki yet” Barley said.

“They’re the youngest out of all of us. I hope they’re okay. They had a bit of a tantrum earlier.”

“Yeah, must be hard not havin’ anyone their age to play with” Barley said.

“Yes, being so young, the move was hardest on them. I think they were tired of being cooped up and tired of helping Hel and Vidar with the preparations.”

“Preparations? What’s goin’ on at the mysterious house of Azarath!”

“Oh yes, I had been meaning to tell you. Father allowed me to go on my very own quest!” Obsidian bounced in her seat.

“Awesome!”

“Oh it get’s better.” Obsidian smirked. “We’re traveling to Skyrim to find Azura’s star. He wants you and Ian to come along. Vidar and Helheim will train us.”

“What! Holy Merlin, it’s like Christmas came early” Barley shouted and Guinevere swerved causing the other cars on the road to honk. “But, uh, Ian won’t be able to come along”

“Why not?” Obsidian looked disappointed and through the link it swirled with his own.

“Mom said Ian can’t do magic anymore. It’s too dangerous”

“That’s unfortunate. Ian’s going to be very upset. He and my Father had such a great time”

“Yeah, Mom and I talked about this at the Bay of Avraam.” Painful memories floated to the surface of his consciousness and he sunk them back to the depths where they belonged. “But yeah... I’m gonna go home after this and get packed. Geez, Skyrim’s really far away. How long will we be gone?”

“Four months. But that’s only approximate since we’ll be traveling by Walking Hut.”

“Walking hut! As in Baba Yaga’s walking hut!” If he hadn’t been driving Barley surely would’ve grabbed her and spun in a circle.

“Yes, that’s my Great Great Grandmother on my Mother’s side. Since it’s my quest I get to choose how we travel. But, I’ll need Guinevere and a chicken heart to complete the spell”

“What happened to her? Did she make it out of Morrowind on time?”

Obsidian’s grin reflected the awe in her eyes. “Baba never stayed in once place for too long. Not even Morrowind. She’s out there somewhere causing trouble and playing tricks on unsuspecting travelers. I just wish she could see me now. Oh, you’d love Baba. But you never know, she might show up in our travels”

Guinevere pulled into the driveway of the Azarath home. Barley got out of the driver’s seat, slid open the side door of the van, and helped Arion out of her seat. Barley ran his hand across the painting of himself and Ian riding a winged horse. He smiled sorrowfully and gave the van a gentle pat before turning away.

“Sid, you can borrow Guinny. But a chicken heart? Oh for the legs”

“Yes, but the heart also gives life to the hut and will be the hearth of our home. It will protect us. So, we must find a very strong and pure heart.”

“I read a story about someone who did the spell wrong and the hut ate them! Must’ve been they got an evil heart”

“Yes. Some huts have gone on rampages across the land looking to devour others”

“That’s so bad a- ah-choo.” Barley faked a sneeze and rubbed his nose. Obsidian giggled. “Next time I’m playing Quest Master I’m totally using that as inspiration for my homebrewed monster in the quest. But, uh, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but in New Mushroomton live chickens are pretty hard to get. Fried chicken, roasted chicken, raw chicken, chicken eggs... I can get that easy peasy.”

“No, the chicken has to be alive. Oh dear” Obsidian said.

“Can we use a substitute? Or something close to it?”

“What do you have in this world that’s similar? It has to have a fierce heart, wings, and a pure spirit.” Obsidian muttered as she tapped her chin.

Just then a tiny square flap on the backdoor of the Lightfoot house swung open as a long spindly dragon shot out. It’s large round eyes widened before the dragon zipped through the air and wrapped it’s body around Barley’s shoulders. Barley guffawed as the dragon’s tongue left long wet trails along his cheek and neck.

“Sid. Arion. This is Blazey.”

“A pet dragon!” Obsidian laughed.

“Oh yeah, the dragons you guy have are totally different. They’re giant monsters that raze entire towns.” Barley said. Out of sheer excitement Blazey’s tail smacked continuously across his face and with a chuckle he pushed it away. “You’re so lucky”

“This one is so small and cute!” Obsidian scratched the creature’s chin and it leaned into her touch. “Can she understand dragon language?”

“I know a few words and I’ve tried speaking to her but she doesn’t do anything. Maybe she lost that ability” Barley said. He mulled it over for a second and snapped his fingers as his eyes illuminated. “That’s because I didn’t have magic then. Dragon language is pure magic!”

“Try again! I’ve never heard anyone speak dragon tongue!” Obsidian said brimming with elation.

“Okay, here we go” Barley cleared his throat as he trembled. Obsidian gently grabbed the dragon and cradled it in her arms. Arion reached up and scratched her chin causing Blazey to growl happily. Barley leaned forward and, with brows pulled together, gazed intensely at the dragon. “Nid fod hi mindoraan zu’u”.

Blazey’s gaze pivoted quickly to Barley and her tongue slipped like a whip back into her mouth. Slowly she nodded her head. Barley cheered and threw his hands into the air as he ran in a circle “Oh my god! It worked! It worked!”

Obsidian bounced on her heels as she giggled in delight. “What did you say?”

“I said, ‘nod if you can understand me’” Barley quivered as he bit his lip.

“Do you mind if we use Blazey for the spell?”

“It won’t hurt her, will it?”

“No, no. Remember there’s a reason we needed a live chicken”

“Well, it’s up to Blazey. Let’s ask. Just a sec, let me go get my book” Barley ran into the house causing the backdoor to slam behind him. Laurel was sitting on the couch cradling a mug filled with tea. The television in front of her displayed a sharply dressed centaur with folded hands atop a grey desk and beneath him an icon read, “CNN: Centaur News Network”. He spoke of the rising number of refugees flooding into the surrounding countries. He cited the new executive orders giving governors the power to turn away refugees from Morrowind. Laurel ticked her tongue and shook her head. Barley ran past his mother knocking over papers, chairs, and vases filled with plants and flowers.

“Whoa, no running in the house!” Laurel said.

“Sorry,Mom! Did you and Ian eat? I can go get some takeout if you need it” Barley shouted from his room.

“After our last meeting I went out to dinner with my coworkers. Then I picked up Ian from tutoring and went to Burger Shire. So, we’re good. Tired but good. Did you and Arion eat?”

“Sorry, Mom. Gotta go, Mom!” Barley grinned wildly as he clutched a large book in his arms. Coming behind the couch he pressed his lips to his Mother’s cheek and then ran out the backdoor once more.

“Here! I got the book!” With labored breath he flipped through the pages. The little elf looked utterly befuddled by the two adults who were engaging in such an elaborate game of pretend. He winked at Arion. “Get ready, Arion. You’re gonna see real magic!”

“Ask her something else!” Obsidian said. Blazey looked from face to face as she panted.

“Okay, uh, I’m going to ask her if we can use her heart for a spell.” Barley paused on a page and put his finger below a phrase. “Mu kod hin sil fah aan... there’s no word for spell. What should I say instead?”

“Try magic?” Obsidian said. Blazey’s normally blithesome features became perplexed as though she was trying to decipher something quite very odd.

“Um, aan lah fin!” Barley finished. Blazey’s eyes turned into half moons as she released a wheezing giggle. “Uh oh, I hope I said the right thing”

“Hin dovahtinvaak los maar” Squirming in Obsidian’s arms Blazey howled with a deep laughter that caused tears to roll down her cheeks.

“The dragon’s talking!” Arion said with eyes like saucers.

“What did she say?” Obsidian said. She rubbed Blazey’s belly causing the dragon to nearly purr with contentment.

Barley flipped through the pages searching for their English equivalent. “She said that my dragon speech is terrible.” Barley laughed.

“Geh, zu’u ov hi dii fahdon”

“Wow” Barley said. He looked up from the book with glistening eyes. “She said ‘yes, I trust you my friend’. Blazey could talk this entire time! And now her language is pretty much forgotten because the world’s turned away from magic. It must be really lonely being able to talk and no one understanding what you’re saying.”

“The dragon’s language can also be used as a powerful magic that bends reality! Now that art is all but lost.”

“Yes! Yes, oh my god, finally someone agrees with me! I’ve argued with Shrub and the rest of the Brotherhood about this. They say it’s just the language of the dragons but there’s lore that says it’s so much more than that! If you can unlock the true meaning of a word in Dragon Speech you can harness the raw power of the Dragon Shout! The Greybeards taught themselves to use dragon speech as a weapon. I read that a king even shouted someone to death!”

“And to think we’ll have a dragon protecting us! I wonder how it will affect the spell” Obsidian said. Blazey cooed as Obsidian rocked her back and forth.

“Well there’s only one way to find out!”

“Let’s go inside. We’ll need the help of the entire family to achieve this spell”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Bragi, the first Skaldic poet, wrote of his first encounter with a troll woman. The passage Shrub talks about is the actual words the troll woman said to Bragi when describing what Trolls are. However, I added my own spin to it. But it's mostly the same.
> 
> \- The Butterfly game played by Tyr, Loki, and Arion belongs to the Objibwa Indians. It was used to teach stealth and tracking skills to children.

The living room floor was covered in axes, hammers, bows, scimitars, daggers, and swords of all manner of shapes and sizes. Helheim and Vidar sat on the ground in the midst of the pile as were deeply engaged in conversations about the nuances in weaponry. Outside Idun tended to a spit that lay over the hearth. The savory smell of garlic, butter, and thyme mixed with smoky vapors of roasted meat and it filled the air of the Azarath home. As they ventured into the backyard the scent grew stronger as they approached the crackling hearth. Four skinned rabbits lay on the spit and rotated in a circle as Idun twisted the crank that lay on the end. A cast iron pot sat to the side of the spit and curls of steam rose from it’s top releasing a heavenly scent of steamed vegetables with herbs. Barley licked his lips and rubbed his stomach as it irately murmured it’s demands. Heimdall stood leaning on his cane. With his chin lifted he admired the orange and pink sky as black clouds hailed the coming of night. Tyr and Loki carried a wooden chair and set it down. Heimdall exhaled as he eased into it and with a weary smile he patted each boy on the head.

“Hey Mrs. Azarath. Whatever you’re cooking smells amazing.” Barley said looking longingly at the gently seared meat.

“Stay for dinner, young Barley. Azura blessed us with a gift” Idun said. She released the crank and lifted the top off the cast iron pot. Within the pot was a pile of diced carrots, potatoes, onions, and tomatoes bathing in a broth that smelled of rosemary and garlic. She grabbed a wooden spoon from her apron and stirred the delectable medley. “Please continuing turning the spit for me. Do you think Laurel and Ian would like to join us as well?”

“I, uh, don’t think so. Mom and Ian already ate and, uh, she’s not letting Ian practice magic anymore. So, it’s not likely that he’s coming over here” Barley said somberly.

“Hm, I thought as much. I had hoped...” Idun sighed. She had seen the war within her eyes when they returned to New Mushroomton. Laurel resented having had the veil ripped away from what she had come to find comfort in. And now, she was scrambling to put the veil up once more. Not all wanted nor liked the world of magic. Where some found excitement in the awakening to things that existed beyond their understanding others saw it as a loss of control and security. “Take heart young Barley. The war for the minds and hearts of the people of New Mushroomton has begun. And, we will win. Not all at once nor will it come quickly but in time you will see it”

Barley smiled weakly. Rotating the crank he began to wonder where they got the rabbits from. Maybe his Mother took them to the grocery store? She had told him about their conversation in the Soul Cairn. “So, how was the grocery store?”

“Grocery store?” Idun said bemused.

“That’s where you got the rabbit meat – right?” Barley said as an ominous feeling began to well within his gut.

“Ah, so that is a place to acquire food and not a cabinet of some kind used to store things,” Idun said. “Oh no, this is fresh rabbit. I took a walk in the neighborhood at night wanting to get a sense of my surroundings and happened upon a family of wild rabbits. Azura is gracious to provide us meat for this day! It felt so good to don my bow and arrow. Oh, to feel the thrill of the hunt again. They gave me a good chase.”

Barley sucked in his lips barely containing the peals of laughter that churned within him. Those happened to be Officer Gore’s pet rabbits. She often allowed them to roam the neighborhood as New Mushroomton was listless enough that she didn’t have worry about them being stolen or ran over. He knew the Officer would be upset at their disappearance and, frankly, he didn’t care. Nor would he tell anyone what became of them. “They smell delicious and I can’t wait to have some. Arion and I would love to stay for dinner”

“Ah, Arion is the child’s name”

“Yeah, she’s my sister... well, step-sister”

Idun nodded. “She is a child of two worlds and accepted by none,” Idun said. Arion stood closely to Barley and wrapped both hands around his arm. Idun smiled at her and held out both palms. Arion looked at her empty hands quizzically. Idun closed her hands and once reopened a cluster of blue butterflies flew out and into the skies. Arion gasped and then began to hop as she giggled. “Young one, the evening greets you. Would you like to play with Tyr and Loki? My husband is beginning a game.”

Arion nodded and ran to the soft bed of grass where bushes of white snowdrops, large puffy clusters of hydrangea, and towering bushes of lavender obscured anyone from peeking into the yard. She found it odd that large rectangular patches of dirt lay in the grass. Perhaps they were planting a garden.

Tyr and Loki did cartwheels in the grass as they hooped and yelled. Tyr wiped his hand through the air causing Loki, who was in a handstand mid-cartwheel, to tumble head over heels. Loki lay on his back and laughed as he grabbed an abandoned snail shell and pelted Tyr.

Heimdall blew softly on a wooden flute as he gazed into the fire. The mournful melody seemed to stoke the flames of the hearth causing it to crackle and dance along with the rhythm of his tune. With a sigh he tucked it away. His red eyes creaked as he smiled.

“Young one, the evening greets you” Heimdall said patting her gently on the head. “What is your name, daughter of two worlds”

“I’m Arion”

Tyr and Loki, kept their distance and regarded her with suspicion. Upon seeing their Father pat her upon the head they approached her. “I’m Tyr and he’s Loki”

“You guys look just alike!”

“That’s because we’re twins. But I came five minutes earlier than Tyr. So, I’m the oldest.” Loki said with a haughty grin.

“If it wasn’t for your haircut I wouldn’t be able to tell you apart.” Arion giggled.

“Most people can’t” Loki said with a pointy grin. “We use that to play the best tricks”

“That’s why my Momma gave me an undercut” Tyr said. He rubbed the freshly bald sides and back of his head. “Now we can’t lie to get more sweet rolls. Momma said only one per person! So we pretended to be each other to get more sweeties.”

“Come children, it is dusk and now we will play the butterfly game” Heimdall said. Tyr and Loki shouted in joy and crowded around Heimdall’s chair. Arion stayed behind.

“Ari, that means you too” Loki said. He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her into the circle. Ari looked around as she rubbed her arms. “Every game has a story. The story tells us what to do.”

“Momma says the story tells us who we are” Tyr said.

“It’s both” Loki snipped rolling his eyes. Tyr growled as he looked askance at him.

“Sshh!” Arion said placing her finger to her lips.

“Silence was the first tune sung by the Most High. It is the song of the womb of the earth. In it the Most High formed us and in it we move. To this day the elves move in silence in worship of the Most High. The eldest of our tribes meditated the womb so deeply that their feet are like cotton on the snow. In the shadows we find our return to the womb of creation and can hide in plain sight. It is the Most High’s embrace,” Heimdall said. “Tyr and Loki worship in silence and find the embrace of the Most High.”

Tyr and Loki slowly faded away causing Arion to yelp. “D-d they just disappear!”

“That is magic, little one.”  
“Magic is real!” Arion said to herself. “Can I do that too!”

“One day” Heimdall said softly. “For now, you must find them.”

“How? They’re invisible.”

“Not to the elf” Heimdall said as the light of dusk reflected in his crimson eyes. He grabbed her hand and pried open her fingers. A blue butterfly descended into her palm. “They say that butterflies are guardians visiting us from the plans of Moonshadow. They guide us in our lives and grant us wisdom and serenity.”

“I have a guardian!” Arion whispered.

“Yes, dear one. When one lands on you it is blessing.” Heimdall said. “Now close your eyes and speak the words: ‘Butterfly, butterfly. Show me where to go’”

“Butterfly, butterfly. Show me where to go”

“Now. What do you see?”

“Nothing ‘cause my eyes are closed”

Heimdall gave an amused snort at her sass. “Listen to the soft breeze. Do you feel it on your skin? Can you hear it’s lovesong to you? Feel the blades of grass on your hooves. Do you feel their dance to the melodies of the wind?”

Through the dark a melody leaked through like a stream slithering through a narrow dry path. It felt like a gentle whisper in her heart. “I-I can! I can hear it!”

“Now, do you feel the flutter of the butterflies wings and it’s tiny feet dancing in your palm. What is she saying?”

Arion opened her eyes and, though unchanged in appearance, the world looked new. Everything was washed in light. The flowers gleamed with pearls and she lifted her chin to gaze into the sky above and inhaled. It felt like she was staring into fathomless pupils. The buzz of the cicadas felt like tiny violins crafting a symphony. She looked to the ground and saw foot imprints illuminated in a soft white. “Follow the trail. Follow the trail” the Butterfly sang in a hush. She followed the first set of imprints and came to a short bush of white flowers. “Kick your feet! Kick your feet” the Butterfly tittered. She kicked and a tiny yelp rang out. Tyr materialized into view and he stood from his crouched position.

Tyr harrumphed and frowned. “So you found me. You’re good... I guess”

“You’re just sore ‘cause you lost!” Arion laughed.  
“Keep going! Follow the trail” the Butterfly hooted.

Arion followed the second set of prints. It waivered here and there and changing direction at the last minute. They sent her round in a circle a few times and she stumbled a bit unable to catch her equilibrium. Then she came to a wall and there the prints came to an abrupt stop. Just as she was about to give up the Butterfly fluttered it’s wings.

“Look up! Look up!” the Butterfly snickered.

Arion looked up and saw a lattice covered in ivy. She looked down to the Butterfly and it was silent and very still. Panic trembled within her. On the brink of admitting defeat a smooth abandoned snail shell caught her eye and a smile grew on her face. Picking up the shell she threw it at the lattice. A loud yowl and then a thump rang out before Loki materialized into view. He was lying on his back with his lip poked out.

“How did you know! I saw you coming and so I ran. You should’ve been confused” Loki pouted.

“I was. I was gonna give up but the Butterfly said something to me. Then it got quiet and I didn’t know what to do. But something – something inside me gave me an idea”

“But that’s no fair! She had the butterfly telling her where to go!” Tyr harrumphed.

“It is not so simple. Not all are still enough in spirit to hear the voice of the guardians. Most are too prideful or negligent. To align one’s heart with the song of the ancients is a delicate art. Truly only those with the heart of a child can achieve it.” Heimdall said. “Tyr. Loki. Little Arion has gifted us with a very good lesson. Women elves innately are stronger in intuition than males. They carry wombs within them and therefore are deep vessels for the voice of the earth.”

“No fair!” Loki mumbled.

“It isn’t about fair. We are two halves of a whole. For this reason, when you find a mate you must listen to her intuition. For it is the voice of the Most High speaking through her”

“I wanna be a voice of the earth too!” Tyr said.

“And you are. But not in the way women are. You are the trees protruding from the earth. You are the sower of seeds into the womb of the earth. You protect them from blight, water them with wisdom, and guide the seedlings as they grow. You are a steady strength that gives a safe place for women to flourish.”

“Ah ha! We’re trees!” Loki said.

“And you’re a – you’re a – woo-oom?” Tyr said cocking his head. The three children all looked at each other for clarification on the strange sounding word and gave a collective shrug of defeat.

“Azura help us!” Obsidian chuckled.

“Great job, Ari!” Barley said wrapping his arm around her. Arion’s smug smirk at having bested them grew.

“Since it is a special occasion we will eat outside tonight” Idun said wiping her hands on her apron. “Everyone will help. Boys bring the table outside. We will get the linens.”

Barley headed towards the house and Heimdall tapped his cane on his shoulder. “No, son. We won’t use manual labor this night. Grab hands and envision the table within your minds.”

The elven men all grabbed hands. Vidar held his hand out to his Father. “No, I will sit this out,” Heimdall said. He grabbed his wooden flute once more and began to play a prancing tune.

Their eyes glowed and the mark on Barley’s chest radiated a purple light through his shirt. The four elves lifted from the ground and the table appeared in the air turning violently. Heimdall looked to the sky with eyes wide. Reaching his hand upward he grunted and gritted his teeth. Beads of sweat danced on his brow as he slowly contracted his fingers into a fist. The table slowed to a stop and gently floated to the ground as he gradually brought his hand down to his lap. Heimdall gulped in air and trembled.

“Father!” Vidar said coming to his side. “Why did you needlessly extend yourself?”

He withdrew a handkerchief from his coat pocket and wiped it across his brow. “I am not an elf that is surprised by much. But the amount of power the came out of you four – I hadn’t see that sort of thing in centuries. Not since the Dragonborn.”

“You don’t remember what happened in your bedroom?” Helheim said.

“The only thing I remember was awakening to see Azura’s eyes gleaming in a soft purple light and a mage with Azura’s star burned into his forehead. After this I blacked out. When I came to Obsidian was lying unconscious on the couch and young Ian on the table”

“Oh, so you never actually saw what happened! Wait, did you say something about the Dragonborn?” Barley said.

“Yes, young mage.” Heimdall nodded. “In ages past my brother in law and I traveled to Skyrim to build the shrine of Azura, as she had requested of us. A blood dragon attacked us and in that moment came a man – woman, I do not know for they wore the mask of a dragon priest. Which I assumed he or she had defeated one on their travels, but I digress. We watched in awe as the Dragonborn defeated the beast and devoured it’s soul. I had never seen anything quite so powerful in all my years”

With clenched and trembling his fists Barley bit his lip to keep from exploding with glee. The dam broke and he waved his hand along with the sudden outpour of words as though he was the lead role in a play. “Holy Merlin! You met the Dragonborn! The legendary hero with the body of a mortal and the blood of a dragon! He defeated the great Alduin.”

“Don’t tell me that we’ve got dragonblood in us now,” Vidar chuckled.

“If we did, you would know. Surely, it would’ve been well recorded” Heimdall said. “From what I heard about the accounts of what transpired I thought the instance with Obsidian and the young mage was Azura lending them her power. I see now that something deeper is at work”

“Enough talk, come eat.” Idun said clapping her hands. The table was covered in a beautiful red and gold table cloth with elegant designs. A candelabrum sat in the center with a dripping candle on each of it’s spires and roses decorating its base. Around the candelabrum sat a bowl piled high with wedges of steamed vegetables, bottles of Moonberry cordial, wheels of cheese, warm butter rolls, and the roasted rabbits displayed on a silver platter. They all took their seats around the table and Idun remained standing. She poured Moonberry cordial into her goblet and held it up. “Tonight, our Obsidian and young Barley have begun the first ritual within the Ancient Rites called the ‘Masa’,”. The Masa is a journey in a physical sense. It is also a journey taken in the heart and soul. They will traverse across the land to Skyrim and bring back Azura’s Star! May Azura bless your travels!”

A raucous cheer exploded from around the table causing Barley to flinch. He had figured the Azaraths to be the serious sort of folk. What other things had he yet to discover about his new in-laws? Barley gleamed and lifted his glass joining in with the cheer.

Idun carved slices of the roasted rabbits and served everyone thick slabs of the white meat until only bones remained. The bowls of food were passed around the table and each scooped out a heaping portion onto their plates. The soft hum of chatter filled the air as the fireflies dotted the night sky. The moonflowers blossomed beneath the white rays of moonlight and filled the air with perfume. The night went forward and soon all bellies were filled as were their souls. Idun gazed at her husband’s face as he he chuckled mirthfully. The light of the moon filled the lines around his eyes and the wrinkles in his smile. It had felt like an eternity and now the man she knew in Morrowind had returned, even if it was just for one night. He turned his face to her and she looked away. Grabbing a handkerchief from her pockets she dabbed her cheeks. His hand gently cupped her chin and his thumb rubbed her cheek.

“My warrior, my moonlight. Without you guiding my feet I’d stumble along the darkened paths in life” Heimdall said.

“You are the sword in my fist. You are strength and peace when I walk in the shadow of death. Azura placed us together for such a time as this.” Idun closed her eyes as she covered her hand with her own.

The doorbell rang and Idun, daintily clutching her goblet, walked to the front door. With a wave of her hand it opened revealing a large troll with hot pink lipstick and a blonde pompadour. Within her hands was a large box overflowing with fruits and vegetables. Behind her stood six trolls, all males, whose chests could only be seen through the doorway. Beside her was a troll with short curly hair and freckles on his face. He crouched awkwardly so that his face could be seen within the doorframe. Each troll behind her carried two boxes within their hands some with frozen meats, others jugs of milks, bags of bread, or toiletries.

“Yes?” Idun said with a sweeping gaze. She never took her narrowed eyes off the strange visitor as she took a sip from her goblet.  
“Name’s Frigg. Frigg Rosehammer.” Frigg said. “Laurel told me you all needed help. So, here we are! Shrub, Bragi, Ullr, Jotnar, and Forseti! Load ‘em up in the kitchen”.

The trolls took turns crouching, their noses nearly touching their thighs, and turning their large muscular arms and wide bodies so they could fit through the doorframe. One by one they stacked large crates of food within the kitchen and Idun stood slackjawed. The others came in from outside gawking curiously at the strangers and the seemingly never ending amount of boxes. Soon the kitchen was stacked with so many crates that neither the cabinets nor the sink could be used. Not that they used them to begin with.

“Azura be praised!” Idun said as tears flowed down her cheeks. “Why are you doing this? I am a stranger to you? And a Dunmer no less”

“I believe in payin’ it forward. When I got knocked up in High School I was an outcast and the talk of the town. Then Hubby and I got married and it was tough. Family couldn’t help us ‘cause they were just as poor as we were. He had to drop out and start workin’. We barely had food to eat. But, we made it ‘cause of the kindness of strangers.” Frigg said. “Ain’t that right, Vali?”

“Damn straight. We been a thorn in this town’s backside since forever ‘cause we’re big as hell, loud as hell, and we got more kids than pet dragons have in one litter. But you know what? We Rosehammers got hearts as big as our bodies!” Vali guffawed as he wrapped his arm around Frigg. He was a massive troll with a thick beard donning a construction workers uniform. “We help out with the food banks around town. So, if ya’ll ever need anything give us Rosehammers a holler.”

Heimdall came beside his wife and Idun placed her hand on his shoulder. “This is my husband, Heimdall. Heimdall this is Frigg and Vali Rosehammer. These are Laurel’s friends who have bestowed this supreme blessing upon us”

“I am honored to have you in my sanctum. Please, stay and enjoy the festivities. Have some Moonberry cordial and enjoy my wife’s supreme cooking”

“I couldn’t do that to ya’ll. I got six hungry male trolls and two more at home. Wouldn’t be nothin’ left after we’re done eating” Frigg cackled. “Tell you what, let’s have a get together next weekend. We’ll bring the meat, desert, and drinks. You can do the sides.”

“It is an accord, Frigg of the Rosehammer clan” Idun nodded.

“Shrub!” Barley hollered. He grabbed Shrub around his midsection and lifted him from the ground. Shrub’s laughter turned to a groan as his back cracked. Barley set him on his feet and Shrub slapped Barley’s shoulder causing him to stumble.

“Barley! You’re back! Mom said you were missin’ and we all were super worried about you” Shrub said. “Where did you go?”

“Well, uh, that’s a long story. I’ll have to tell you guys later”

“I’m on summer break now. We can get the Brotherhood together and play Quest of Yore every night if we want!”

“Sorry bud, I can’t do that” Barley said.

Shrub’s tiny eyes blinked several times. “Why not? You workin’ double shifts again?”

“Nope” Barley grinned. “I’m going on a real life quest!”

“Forreal!” Shrub exclaimed. “You gotta tell the rest of the crew. They’re on their way over right now. And, what’s this I hear about you havin’ a fiancé?”

“Oh, yeah, uh” Barley ran over to Obsidian and grabbed her hand. Her slender fingers clutched and slid against his own causing his skin to tingle. The small glance they shared felt like an eternity. “You met Obsidian, remember?”

“You mean, the girl who’s ‘just a friend’?” Shrub’s chortle was deep and mirthful. “Wow, you’re doin’ the Ancient Rites. This is serious stuff, B. If you’re doing the Rites it means you were put together by the gods.”

Obsidian saw the sorrow and longing in his eyes and with a soft smile she grabbed his hand. “Azura has a mate for you. She’ll be your shield and your sword. And, the grand adventure you’ll create together will be a lovesong that will stretch beyond death into eternity”

Shrub’s eyes became slits as he smiled widely. He encased Obsidian in his embrace. “Thanks, sis”.

“Sis?”

“Yeah, as in sister. I’ve known Barley forever. Since we were kids. He’s not just my friend. He’s my brother. So that makes you my sister now and your family is a part of our family too.”

They had lost everything to the fires of the Red Mountain. She prayed at the Waiting Door every night pleading with Azura to return what they had lost. Each night she heard nothing in response and hopelessness scorched the earth of her heart. As she looked at their kitchen overflowing with food where once only dust gathered and their living room filled with elves and trolls commiserating as brothers and sisters, she knew Azura had heard. She realized that sometimes things cannot go back to the way they were and, for the first time since their coming to this new land, she didn’t want them to. She felt Azura’s gentle whisper within her mind: “The ashes of desolation are fertile soil for the new and the unexpected”. Obsidian couldn’t speak as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Aw, geez, I’m sorry. I didn’t wanna make you cry” Shrub said.

“They’re happy tears. Thank you – so very much.” Obsidian said grabbing him fiercely. Her cheek collided with his soft stomach.

“Well, now you got seven troll brothers and one sister. No one’s gonna mess with you knowin’ the Rosehammers got your back. Sure, people talk a bunch of mess about us but it’s always behind our backs. No one’s dumb enough to piss off a troll. Let alone a family of ten of us.”

“I wish you could come along with us on our quest but I think it’s against the rules of the Ancient Rites”

“Dude, I’m so jealous right now”

“Why? You’re making crazy money as a paid intern at Poison Apple Computers and you’re at one of the highest powered universities in country. To be honest, if my Mom had the option, she probably would have me be like you.” Barley said.

“Yeah, that’s nice an’ all. I don’t take it for granted. But if I could go on a real quest and get trained to be mage or a fighter I’d leave all of it in an instant” Shrub leaned his shoulders down and brought his hand to cup his mouth. “But don’t tell my parents I said that”

A steel hammer lay on the floor of the living room and it glinted as a soft ring emitted from it. Vali’s pointed ears twitched as the gleam called to him. He walked over to the hammer and lifted it. It vibrated in his grasp as he tossed it from hand to hand. His whole body trembled in unison with the hum of the hammer.

“Where did you get this?” Vali said. He couldn’t take his eyes of the weapon. “My Grandfather had somethin’ like this. He was fierce son-of-a-gun. Used to smoke from a long wooden pipe and had a braided beard that sat on his stomach. I can almost hear his big ole voice now”

Gripping the shaft of the hammer with both hands he extended his arms and twirled the hammer in a circle. It whirled faster and faster causing blue sparks to crackle and hiss from the steel. The hammer carved a trail through the air that hummed in pale blue light. A sigil appeared in the center of ring as though someone had branded the air. Smoke curled from the sigil before it exploded in a tiny cloud of smoke. Everyone stumbled away from the commotion waving the grey mist away from their faces. 

“Whoa Dad!” Shrub exclaimed. The troll boys all gawked and made sounds of awe.

“Grandad taught me that” Vali smiled somberly. He inhaled sharply as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. “He never left the old ways. Modern life just never fit ‘em. In the last days of his life he was so sad. He was kinda like a lion that used ta’ own the plains of the wild that was captured and shoved in a cage. You remember Grandad, babe?”

“Oh yeah, he could punch the ground and people would feel it in the next city!” Frigg said with a laugh.

“Please, keep it as a token of our gratitude.” Heimdall said with a bow.

“My husband and I found it while exploring a cave. A city in Skyrim asked us to clear out a cave of bandits and outlaws who had been murdering and robbing citizens in their town. The Jarl said, after clearing out the cave, we were free to take whatever they had left behind.” Idun said. She took a few roses off the altar and wove them into a crown. Extending her hands upward, she grunted as she stood on the tips of her toes. Frigg leaned down and Idun placed it atop her head.

“Can I... touch it?” Shrub whispered. His brothers all crowded behind him. They all reached their hands towards it and suddenly yanked it back as though it would bite them.

Vali shoved the hammer into his hands then palmed his head while mussing his hair. The boys huddled even closer to Shrub; their bodies knocking him this way and that as they ran their hands over the cold steel. “I wish I had learned all I could from Grandad before he passed. I could’ve passed this down to you all”

“Wow!” Barley gasped elatedly. “This is forged from Jotunheim Steel! The magic of your people is embedded in this hammer”

“That sounds like my name!” Jotnar said.

“That’s ‘cause we’re Jotnar, hun. That's means Troll in the Old Language” Frigg said, feeling a pang of guilt.

Shrub inhaled ready to fulfill what felt like he had been preparing for his entire life. “In the old texts a great warrior came across the first troll ‘cause we lived apart from other races for years in the mountains, forests, or in icy tundra. She asked him what business he had on our land. Then he demanded to know what kinda creature she was. She called us the moon of the earth, wealth sucker of tyrants, beloved follower of the sorceress, guardians of the graveyard, and swallowers of the sun.”

“This is true. Within my Mother’s bloodline is a deep heritage of Crones. All of my great aunts, my Grandmother, and my Great Grandmother all had deep friendships with the Jotnar women. It wasn’t uncommon for Jotnar to become acolytes and Battle Sisters to Dunmer crones.”

“Yes, Dunmer and Jotnar formed deep bonds in ancient times. Although throughout the centuries through war and pigheadedness our people grew apart. Which is a shame really, we are both creatures of the night who find our strength in the moonlight. With our magic forces combined we very well could obliterate the sun.”

“That actually happened once.” Barley said.

“Yeah, the Jotnar and Dunmer combined forces and destroyed the sun and brought the eternal night. Azura wasn’t pleased and sent a warrior to reverse it.” Shrub said.

“Even the word Trollskapr in the Old Language means to work magic.” Barley said.

“Right. Magic wasn’t something we did. It's who are.” Shrub said with pride.

Heimdall had been watching the young troll discreetly since he arrived. Though he stood with his hands to his sides and generally was unspoken, Heimdall watched as his eyes drank in every detail of their home. The slight wash of light in his gaze denoted a fire within despite the demure way he deported himself. He delighted in the friendly banter between the young troll and elf. “You both have keen minds. I give both of you free reign in my library. And if you like, I can train both of you in the arcane arts”

“Really! Did you hear that Barley?” Shrub exclaimed. “Dude, your Father in Law’s a mage! Oh man...”.

“Looks like you’ve got an adventuring beginning for you too” Barley said. He jabbed his elbow into his side as he chuckled. “Who knows maybe your travels will lead you to an awesome battle babe!”

“Oh Merlin, we oughta be ashamed of ourselves. Shrub and Barley know more about our heritage than we do” Frigg cackled. The troll boys all murmured in agreement. “You got this from Quest of Yore, right hunny?”

“I did! When I was young it helped me find out who I am. When I read about the Jotnar I finally felt like I belonged. The more I read, the more I saw that everything society said was wrong about me actually was normal.”

“We owe a lot to Quests of Yore, don’t we Shrub?” Barley said. Shrub nodded with a bright smile.

“Whaddaya say, Vali. Maybe we should start gettin’ into it too?”

“It’s time, babe. I think we owe it to ourselves and to our kids” Vali said. “I know Grandad would be proud”

“Ah, yes, the battle simulation. Perhaps we shall engage in it at our next meeting!” Idun said.

“That’s a great idea!” Frigg said clapping her hands together. Her nail made a soft clacking noise as they collided.

“I’ll teach everyone how the game is played. There’s a lot of rules. It’ll only be confusing trying to learn how to play it on your own.” Shrub said straightening his shoulders. Throughout his life people mocked him for his tendency to spontaneously spout facts from Quest of Yore like a sprinkler on a front lawn. It felt good to be seen as a wellspring of knowledge instead of an awkward dumpster filled with useless nonsense.

“I hate to interrupt but the full moon is now riding highest in the sky. Now is the time to start Baba’s spell” Obsidian said.

The Rosehammers decided to stay and see what was going on as much wasn’t explained. At the mention of the spell the atmosphere turned dense and felt very sacred and ancient. And so, they thought it best to silently watch and see what would transpire next. By looks of Shrub’s toothy grin and raised brows one could tell that he knew exactly what was about to happen. 

They walked outside and Obsidian drew a giant circular sigil onto the ground with chalk. At several points on the sigil she placed purple crystals and stopped at each point to clasp her hands, bow her head, and mutter something arcane causing the crystal to glow. The Rosehammer boys pushed the carriage and Guinevere onto the sigil markings. Barley’s eyes reflected the moons glimmer and his grin couldn’t grow any more exaggerated. Within his arms lay Blazey who watched the faces of each in attendance with curiosity. He placed her onto the circle and backed away.

“Now let’s take hands...” Obsidian said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The Manticore is monster from persian mythology. Those of you who play Dungeons and Dragons will already know this. But they're known to be evil creatures that swallow people whole. Actually, their name means, "man eater". 
> 
> \- Skyrim fans will be happy to note that the Companions are mentioned in this chapter. I thought it would be very cool to see Manticore as a Companion.
> 
> \- Yaldina and Wardus were mentioned in the Quests of Yore book.
> 
> \- Now I really want a "No Daedric Princes, No Masters" patch. Maybe I'll make one myself! 
> 
> As always, thank you for the support. Please leave a comment. I love hearing from you all. I hope you're all doing well. <3

The gleaming moonlight shone on them causing the concrete to look as though scrubbed with bleach. The crystals drank in the moonlight and began to hum and radiate a soft purple light. They all clasped hands but merely reached a fourth of the way around the circle. The Rosehammers stood far back looking back and forth among themselves and then back to the Azaraths.

“Please join us! We need all family to make this spell work” Obsidian said. Her thoughts went to Laurel and Ian but felt that mentioning them would broach what was a very sensitive subject. She felt it wasn’t her place to do so and so she remained silent despite the delicate yearning in her heart. She prayed Azura would do what she could not.

Shrub all but ran to Barley and enveloped his hand. The trolls all linked hands and Vali completed the circle as he clasped hands with Vidar. Barley looked around the circle with his lips quirked upwards. This moment felt like something that would be written in tomes for generations to come. Many would’ve scoffed at the idea of a family of Dunmer mages, Trolls, and Chimer coming together as one. And yet, here they were clutching hands as they stood on the precipice of something great. Something niggled at his heart as he looked around at the faces illuminated with purple and white light. Something was missing.

“Wait! The circle’s incomplete!” Barley said. “I’ll be right back”

Barley ran in through the backdoor of his home and up the stairway. He flung open a door causing the doorknob the slam against the wall. Ian sat up with a small yelp. After a moment his vision focused and he recognized the large shadowy figure within his doorway. Throwing his head down onto his pillow he grabbed the covers and pulled them over his head.

“What do you want, Barley?” Ian grumbled.

“Ian you gotta come outside. Obsidian, the Rosehammers, and the Azaraths – we’re all holding hands to perform this spell. You gotta come down and help us” Barley gulped in air.

“You guys will be alright. You got Mr. Azarath and everyone else there to help. I wanna sleep” Ian’s speech was slurred and tinged with irritation. “You have more powerful mages down there than me.”

“That’s true. But I need you there.” Barley said. He came to the bed and the mattress shifted and tumbled slightly as he sat down. Ian slowly pulled the covers off his head and beheld his eyes tender and pleading. His brother pulled off his beanie and began twisting the cloth within his grasp. “I’ll be gone for four months and this will be the last time we’ll see each other for a long time. I haven’t been apart from you and Mom for this long and I need to have you guys there”

“Wait, what? Where are you going?” Ian said. He saw a smile struggle to life on his face that was opposed to the raw and trembling look within his eyes.

“Sid, Vidar, and Helheim – we’re all going on a quest to get Azura’s star back. Mr. Azarath wanted you to come along too.”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier!” Ian said with a great smile. He threw back the covers and jumped out of bed. Running to his closet he withdrew a large duffle bag bearing the words, ‘New Mushroomton High’. He pulled open all the drawers within his dresser. All his shirts and jeans were stacked atop each other and folded into rectangles. He began carefully placing each item of clothing into the bag.

“That’s ‘cause Mom said... Mom said” Barley clenched his eyes shut tight.

“I said that you can no longer perform magic” Laurel said. She stood in the doorway wearing a violet fluffy robe and pink slippers.

Ian released the shirt he was holding and it came unfolded as it flopped onto the floor. His hands dropped to his sides and his shoulder slumped. “I don’t understand.”

“After that quest I realized just how dangerous magic and that whole world is. With Barley going missing and dying at the hands of that hag thing I just – I just can’t lose you too Ian.” Laurel said. She tucked her hands into the large pockets of her robe as she chewed her bottom lip.

“This isn’t fair!” Ian said his chin trembling. “Mr. Azarath believes in me and Barley. And when we were looking through those old books and solving riddles I just... I just felt alive. I felt like I finally found that piece of me that I’ve been searching for all my life. When I grabbed that quill and started writing it’s like I was discovering myself – my true self – for the very first time.”

“I know how hard this is for you, hunny. I’m just doing what’s best for you” Laurel said. Her heart lurched with every word. “You’ll be graduating with honors in a few weeks and you’re all set for Willowdale in the fall. This magic stuff, it just isn’t good for you. It’s a distraction that’ll get you hurt. And I won’t let it ruin your life”

“Oh Merlin, Ian’s graduation!” Barley said with wide eyes. “Gods, how could I forget. With everything going on my mind’s been like swiss cheese.”

“See how all this magic stuff is taking you away from what matters? If you go on this trip you’ll miss out on Ian’s graduation!” Laurel said crossing her arms.

Ian clenched his fists. “T-then I’m not going to my graduation” Ian said firmly causing Laurel to look utterly horrified. “It doesn’t make any difference. I’m getting my diploma and that’s what really matters to me. That’s what I worked for, not a graduation! Saving the world from evil is more important”.

Barley smiled at his little brother and wiped his eyes. Not too long ago he was tripping over his own words and recoiling from his own shadow. But he had to do what’s right regardless of what he personally wanted.

“No, Ian, you gotta do what Mom says. You put so much work into your studies it wouldn’t be right to miss out on your own graduation. And I – and I don’t wanna be the cause of any division in our family.” Barley said. He watched as the disappointment in Ian’s eyes joined in chorus with his downturned mouth. His heart pounded in his ears and he desperately drew air into his nostrils as guilt curled around his lungs. He found himself in the in-between place of having done what he felt was right and yet wasn’t good enough even still. This was the capital city of his soul and he was the patron saint of all living in the In-Between. “I think I’m gonna stay here too. For me to miss out on this milestone in your life would be selfish. You need me there. They’ll be alright without me”

“Barley! Come on! You may never get this chance again. It’s what you’ve always dreamed of. Are you sure about this?”

“I’m sure” His words sounded as though they were made of sugar crystals and at any moment a gust of wind could come a blow them away.

“You did the right thing. I’m proud of you Barley”

“Sid still needs us for the spell.” Barley said. His voice was soft and devoid of it’s usual luster. His eyes were dull as was his smile. “Mom, please, we need to do this. Like it or not, we are all family now and we should be there”.

“Okay, just this once”

They went outside and joined in the circle. Goosebumps rose on Obsidian’s skin as a chill swept through her. Where was this coming from? It was a pleasant night in June with the crickets chirping and a gentle warm wind felt delicious and cozy. Her body wasn’t cold but the sensation traveled through her from somewhere distant. She went inside herself and followed the trail. It led her to a giant gateway covered in ivy and she stared through it into the radiant city of Barley’s heart. She gasped at the glorious iridescent colors that danced before her eyes. Darkness rolled through the city cloaking it in a thick sludge like mist. She started forward and a giant metal door slammed down in front of her. Her hands gently rapped on the doorway as she cried out to him. An invisible force threw her backward and she took a sharp intake of breath at having been sent back into her physical body so abruptly. Barley’s face was pointed to the sky and yet his waterlogged eyes were far off. She hoped he’d make eye contact but to no avail. 

“Let’s begin. Close your eyes. Feel the whisper of the wind. It speaks the mysteries of the earth to you. Hear the chirping of the crickets. It is their applauding of creation’s glory. Taste the salt in the air. It is the remnants of the tears of the Most High weeping over your sorrows. Touch each other’s hand. Embrace the clan. We are one.”

Their eyes illuminated with white and their feet began to lift from the ground as the sigil began to churn and spin. Light began to bubble up from the markings. The burbles of illume sloshed like hot magma and it slowly grew higher and higher. A beacon of light roared as it shot up from the ground engulfing all things within the circle and searing the night sky. People peaked through their windows placing their hands before their eyes. Many attempted to see what it was that cut through the dark and illuminated the tops of the mushroom homes. People poured out of their homes and pointed to the sky while covering their mouths. Some shouted about UFOs and others tapped away at their phones sending messages. They swayed and their feet danced as the ground twisted and trembled. A crack of thunder shook the houses of New Mushroomton and the ground pulled apart. A din of screams were heard alongside the blaring horns as lurching cars slammed on their breaks having just avoided careening into a trench. New Mushroomton became cloaked indigo once more as the beacon of light dissipated.

...........................................

A giant house sat between the mushroom homes of the Azaraths and the Lightfoots. The roof was forest green and covered in iridescent scales as four giant spires in varying shapes formed the roof. The base of the home was made of wood and painted in black. Two giant leather wings sprout from the sides. A long pointed tail with spikes tailing down it’s middle whipped back and forth smacking trees and sending leaves and dirt flying through the air. Four spindly dragon legs sprout out from the bottom of the house and they stomped in a tiny dance causing the elves and trolls around it’s feet to tumble to the ground.

“Get ahold of Blazey!” Barley said pumping his fists in the air. He ran toward the house with his arms stretched out wide.

“Barley, no! Come back!” Laurel said. She threw out her hand towards his arm and her fingertips merely graced his skin.

Barley wrapped his arms half way around the ankle of the dragon leg. “Who’s a good dragon! Who’s daddy’s girl!” Barley cooed. He ran his nails over the scales. This caused the hut to stomp once more although far faster than before. Just as they all had pulled themselves upright they were once more thrown to the ground.

“What in the heck is going on here!” Ian said. He closed his eyes to the spinning world as his stomach couldn’t take much more.

“Barley! Did you just conjure a 9th level conjuration cantrip!”

Barley knew that voice blindfolded and riding backwards on a pegasus. He looked around Blazey’s leg and made an exhilarated shout. A girl with a mint green hair and one round doe-like eye stood beside a fellow whose head nearly reached her waist. The fellow’s long black hair looked as though a bird could make a comfortable nest within it as pieces of leaves and flowers jutted out from several places. His eyes were obscured by sunglasses with circle shaped lenses and he waved erratically causing the billowing sleeves of his black poet blouse to flap like large sails on a pirate ship.

“Barley! On our way over Yaldina and I were doing our usual full moon meditations. We could feel the vibrations of this magic from miles away. This is pretty deep stuff, man. Totally flipped my wig when I saw that beacon in the sky!”

“I had to stop looking at it. The light made my brain feel like it was on fire.”

“Oh man. And driving already puts you on edge. ” Barley wrapped his arms around Yaldina’s shoulders. Through her laughter she winced and kept her arms tightly to her sides as his grip tightened around her shoulders. He placed his hands beneath Waldrus’s arms and lifted him as though he were naught but a sack of flour as he crushed him to his chest.

“I still have a bad headache but Wardus gave me that one special oil that I like. That helped a lot. Thanks Wardus” Yaldina said, her cheeks rather pink. He looked over his sunglasses at her and nodded as he smiled.

“Shrub said you were coming! I just wish it was sooner. You could’ve joined in the spell!”

“You know how it is. Wardus always makes us late” Yaldina rolled her eye as she smirked.

“The notion of time is a man-made construct and I refuse to be a slave” He pointed to the patch on his messenger bag bearing the words, “No Daedric Princes, No Masters” in white acrylic paint that was gently smudged.

“Then why do you show up on time for class?”

“Because I choose to. And not out of conformity to a man-made standard”

Barley smiled at their banter; the sound of their voices felt like being wrapped in a blanket that was fresh out of the dryer. “So, you’re both on summer break! ”

“Thank Merlin! I hated it. College had too many sounds and different smells and my room felt all wrong. I felt like I had pins stabbing in my ears and up my nose the entire year. I’m glad to be home,” Yaldina said.

“’Dina, just transfer to New Mushroomton State and you can be on campus with me. You don’t have to stay in the dorms. You can be a commuter student, if you want”

“Yeah! I wanna do that.” Yaldina said. The far off sound in her voice was a mirror of her thoughts. She took off her pink backpack. The zipper made a high pitched whooshing noise and she pulled out a black notebook covered in stickers of pink bats and smiling skulls with rosy cheeks. She flipped to a page with a table written in pen. The lines were straight and the handwriting was clean and written with circular style that made the letter feel chubby. “So, I made a schedule for the summer. Quests of Yore at The Rosehammers throughout the week and then in the last week of June we’ll go on a search for the mythic monument of the standing stones...”

“Did you include the protest to keep the library from being torn down? That’s important.” Wardus said. “We can’t let the zeitgeist kill the town’s history – our history”

“Of course!” Yaldina smiled at the cool sensation of the paper as it rubbed against her fingers.

Barley realized just how much he would’ve missed out on and felt the nausea in his soul fade only slightly. “Right on, War! But, um, I didn’t have a chance to make our signs...”

Shrub came to Barley’s side as slapped him on the back causing him to lurch forward. “That’s ‘cause he’s been distracted. Get this, he’s got a fiancé now! Remember I told you about the girl Howard and I met the night the three of us were playin’ Quests of Yore?”

Wardus looked to the grey skinned elves that stood afar talking softly, as was the way of all Dunmer, to the Jotnar around them. Though the grey elves were deep in conversation he caught their eyes trail over him and Yaldina. It was a quick expression done between demur laughs and jovial quips that everyone, but a Gnome, would miss. Gnomes didn’t merely see things as others saw. They gazed through matter and gathered up nuances both spiritual and physical. He could hear them perfectly, where others wouldn’t hear a sound. These gifts were honed over the centuries as it kept them from being squashed, sat on, or stomped by giants. His gaze turned to a lone grey skinned elf who stood before the hut’s as rested on it crouched to the ground. She stroked it’s wooden panels and patted it’s black shutters. The house began to purr as it nuzzling her. “Yes, I remember.”

“I do too. It was one of the few times all of us Facetimed together.”

“Sorry guys. I’ve been meaning to call more but things have been crazy around here”

“Things were crazy because you were missing!” Yaldina’s eye narrowed. “Don’t ever do that again! I cried when I heard.”

“He’s got the spirit of the adventurer, that’s all” Wardus said. “Like my Grandpa used to say ‘It’s dangerous business, Wardus, going out of your door. You step onto the Road, and if you don’t keep your feet, there is no knowing where you might be swept off to’,”

“But what if he hadn’t come back?” Yaldina huffed softly as a giant glimmering blob sloshed within her eye.

“Mother earth was protecting him. She’s guiding us all.”

“Mother earth or no, something really bad could’ve happened. Barley! Never run off without another from the Brotherhood accompanying you on a quest!” Yaldina reached into a pocket on the side of her backpack and withdrew a pink pen with a white puff on it’s end. The pen made a clicking noise as she flipped to a clean page within her notebook. “We need to make it an official rule of the Brotherhood so this never happens again”

“We don’t need rules. We can govern ourselves”

“But Quests of Yore is filled with rules and you play that all the time with us.” Yaldina said nonchalantly as she wrote in her notebook.

“That’s true.” Wardus said with a nod as his lips pulled upwards on one side. “Let me amend what I said. Rules that impose on my freedom aren’t necessary. We can govern ourselves on a quest.”

“To be fair, our ancestors did travel in fellowships when going on quests. But mages and rouges that were masters in their craft traveled alone because they were just that awesome. So I’m in the middle on this guys. We should make a rule that if you’re not at least a level ten in your class you have to take a member of the Brotherhood with you” Shrub said. His wide mouth formed into a grin filled with large square teeth. “Besides, Barley wasn’t alone. Barley’s Mom talked to Howard’s Mom and then Howard’s Mom talked to my Mom and then my Mom told me that –” Shrub paused and gulped in air. “—that Barley was with a girl!”

“Yeah, ‘Dina, I wasn’t alone. I was with Sid” Barley said sheepishly.

“You – were alone – with a girl?” Yaldina said. She stabbed the button on her pen causing it’s tip to recede.

“It’s that girl stroking the dragon-house” Wardus said. None of them seemed surprised by his observation. “I knew something was different about your aura. It was mixed with something dark and ancient”

“Dark!” Yaldina’s eyes widened. “Barley, please tell me you haven’t made a pact with an evil Daedra!”

“No, not dark as in evil. Dark as in the sky above us or the ground below. We gnomes know the dark of the earth very well. We make our homes in it.” Wardus said. “But when I saw her I knew you two had soulfasted”

“Is that what Gnomes call it?” Barley stroked his chin. “’Sid called it the Ancient Rites. War, I’ve been meaning to ask you about this since your family still lives in the Old Ways and all”

“Yeah, that’s the elf version of Soulfasting.” Shrub said.

“Uh, shouldn’t the resident Gnome answer that question?” Barley laughed. He jabbed Shrub in the paunch with his elbow causing the troll to grab his gut and chortle.

Wardus gave an amused shrugged. “What else can I say? He’s right”.

Shrub rested his arm atop Barley’s head causing Barley to chuckle in good nature. “And, get this guys! Our own Barley is goin’ on a real live quest!”

“That explains the Baba Yaga walking hut. Although way too huge to be a hut. It’s more like a house. Using a dragon instead of a chicken might be the reason why it came out so massive” Wardus said. He smiled wide. “I’ll ask my parents to perform a druidic blessing on this home.”

“If you need any weapons I’ll ask my Grandma. When she’s at work she’ll make it in a jiffy!” Yaldina reached into another pocket in her backpack and withdrew a stack of post-it notes in the shape of a heart. She wrote, “Remember, talk to Mawmaw about the axe” and carefully stuck the note on the inside page of the journal.

“Thanks guys, but I’m not going” Barley said. They all gave a collective gasp and looked at him as though he had admitted to having assassinated the President. “Come on guys! Don’t give me that, it’s just that Ian’s graduation is coming up in a few weeks and I don’t want to miss it. That’s important”

“Ian doesn’t seem like the kind of kid who puts a lot of stock in conventions promoted by the establishment.” Wardus said cocking his head. “But, I may be wrong. If so, I have some zines he should read”

“Yeah, he told me that he didn’t care about the graduation just the diploma. He wanted me to go”

“Barley!” Yaldina pleaded. Grabbing his solid shoulders she began to rocking back and forth. “Then what are you waiting for? Get out of here!”

“This is something we’ve all dreamed of” Wardus said. “Do it for the Brotherhood.”

“I dunno. I still need to think it over.”

“Are you afraid of losing your job? Is that why you’re still hesitating?” Yaldina said.

“Come on, ‘Dina. This is Barley we’re talking about” Shrub chuckled. They all laughed causing Barley’s thoughtful frown to melt into a mirthful smile.

“Yeah, if I quit my job I’ll find a new one.” Barley chuckled. “But there are other things that make it hard for me to quit”

“Well, whatever your decision is we got your back!” Shrub said. “But just remember, the likelihood of you starting a new quest after missing this one is pretty slim.”

Barley sniffed and released sigh. “Man, I’ve missed you guys”

“Long live the Dork Brotherhood!” Wardus said. They all rose their fists into the air and pressed their knuckles together.

“Get this guys, Obsidian’s Dad is a Master Level mage. And, she played Quests of Yore and totally predicted my campaign. Me and Howard were shook you guys! So, yeah, she’s a part of the Brotherhood now”

“By the way, where’s Howard?” Barley asked.

“His family went to Runehamshire to visit their relatives.” Wardus said.

“So, are we gonna meet this fiancé?” Yaldina said. Barley grabbed her hand and smiled as he walked over to the dragon’s ankles. She attempted to ground her feet but Barley’s had no trouble in gently dragging her along. Wardus and Shrub followed not too far behind. “No no no! Not now I’m not ready!”

Obsidian stopped mid-scratch and turned to them. “Oh, uh, ‘Sid. This is Yaldina and Wardus. We go way back” Barley said. “You guys, this is Obsidian”

“The evening greets you all” Obsidian said. Her eyes narrowed and looked to the delicate lace on the hem of her skirt, the way her eye roamed never resting on her nor Barley’s face, and the tender way she twisted her wrists back and forth causing her hands to flap like the delicate wings on a baby bird. The diminutive fellow stole glances at Yaldina feeling comfort behind the shroud of night and his sunglasses. For he felt confident that no one would see the adoration illume within his eyes and burning through the shadow of his glasses. And he was right, everyone except a Dunmer. For Azura had cursed the Dunmer with crimson eyes that forever see beyond sight. She leaned down and embraced Wardus, then wrapped her arms around Shrub’s stomach, and then turned to Yaldina.

Yaldina stepped behind Barley and pulled her hands close to her chest. She peaked from behind Barley’s shoulders and watched as Obsidian placed her hands onto her thighs and leaned forward. Yaldina tilted her head slightly and blinked a few times. She then placed her hands atop her skirt and leaned forward as well.

“Thank you.” Yaldina sighed.

“You’re welcome. But whatever for?”

“I have a hugging list.” Yaldina flipped through her journal and held it up to Obsidian. “You see, when people I don’t know hug me it feels like I’m being stabbed with little knives. But then when I finally got my first friend, which is Barley, he’d hug me all the time. At first I was terrified but then I realized that his hugs don’t hurt. His hugs feel like bugs are crawling over me but I don’t mind that much. It just makes me feel squirmy instead of feeling like I want to scream until I’m hoarse. Then I realized if his hugs don’t hurt who else? So I made a list to help me remember”

“One day I hope that I can be on your hugging list too. Until then let us bow.”

.......................................................

Barley lay in bed staring at the popcorn ceiling. Closing his eyes he pleaded with his body. His fluttering heart kept jolting his eyes open once the soft darkness of dreams crept their way into his mind. Now he was heavy lidded and his vision smeared in a hazy blur unable to resist the downwards spiral. At long last the darkness cloaked him. Through the dark, the ground trembled as the Hut stomped down the streets of New Mushroomton. The Hut’s legs curled beneath it and disappeared beneath the house as it crouched onto the ground. Barley came out of the front door with his armor glinting in the moon’s rays. With a shoulders held high and sword stuck to his hip, he walked to the front door of his home and softly rapt.

“Mom! Ian! I’m home!” Barley said. Nothing came in reply.

He turned and looked into the driveway. There were no cars and why were the window boarded up? A pink slip taped to the front door caught his eye. He withdrew the note and it read: “You are hereby being notified to vacate the premises being 30 days from the date of issuance of this notice. Failure to do this will result in civil proceedings against you for unlawful detainer”. Barley crushed the note and pulled his phone out of his satchel. He punched the screen of his phone with his index finger. It rang and rang until a robotic voice replied, “the number you’re trying to reach has been disconnected”.

“No. No, this can’t be happening” Barley said. His finger trembled as he punched the screen once more. Ian’s photo appeared above the number and the phone rang and rang. The same robotic voice spoke once more. He swore the voice snickered before speaking in a jeering tone. In the distance a figure moved in the shadows. As it stalked closer, he could just make the shape of bat wings.

“Manticore!”

“You’re back!”

“Where’s Mom and Ian? What happened?”

“Oh, that” Manticore grimaced as she rubbed her paws together. “You see, uh, they were evicted. Your Mom couldn’t make the payments. Now they’re living in a homeless shelter downtown”.

“What! Why didn’t you contact me? Where’s Colt?”

“We tried but we never could get through.” Manticore said. “And about Colt, uh...”

“Spit it out!” Barley shouted manically. “I mean, uh, please”

“Colt and your Mom got divorced not too long before the eviction. No one knows where he went. He just left town. Some say he got a new job at the Police Station in San Dragonshire.”

Barley felt his heart pounding in his throat as beads of sweat formed on his brow. His jerky breaths rattled in his chest as he smoothed a trembling hand through his hair. “Okay. Okay.” Barley gulped trying to soothe his arid mouth and throat. “I can handle this. I can fix this”

“It’s too late, Barley,” Manticore said. “If you had been here none of this would’ve happened.”

“No. No.” Barley grabbed clumps of his hair as he shook his head. “I can make this right. I can fix this”

The jackhammering in his chest pulsed in his throat and sent tiny thumps into his ears and sent him hurdling back into the waking world. He sat up and kicked off the sheets and it joined the comforter which had already slumped onto the floor. His shirt and pajama shorts stuck to his body as trickles of sweat ran down his forehead and onto his chin. He kicked his legs out of the bed and laid his feet onto the floor. Hunching over, he placed his elbows on his thighs and held his forehead in his hands. The sound of droplets pattering onto his skin joined in with the cricket’s serenade. Slender fingers shivered as they rested on his back. He looked up and saw Obsidian with crimson eyes swimming with worry.

“You saw it too” Barley said. “Damn soul tie”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Everything’s fine. .. it has to be” Barley’s voice quivered. She rubbed his slick skin in tiny circles and he pulled away from her touch.

“I understand”

“No. You don’t.” Barley snipped. “You have Heimdall. Ian and Mom, they have me. They’ve always had me”

Her features pinched as though she had been briefly inflicted. “I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean...”

“No, you’re right. I don’t understand. But I could...” She sat on the bed and moved her hand to touch his face. He grabbed her wrist, his slick palm dampening her skin.

Barley’s smile almost hid the grimace that lay beneath and his laugh was brittle and hollow. “I’m fine! I just had a bad dream that’s all. That – that dream, it’s not gonna happen ‘cause I’m staying here. Mom and Ian need me”

“The world needs you, Barley”.

“Everyone needs me. I stay and help Mom but then the world ends. I leave and I help the world but my family gets messed up. I just --” Barley paused and swallowed. His heart felt as though it was being twisted and contorted by a medieval torture device. “I just can’t win. I can’t please anyone and I feel like I'm being pulled at each side”

“I guess you could say it’s a good thing to be needed by those you love”

“A good thing?” Barley sneered. “Do you know what it’s like making sure your brother ate, got dressed, and got to school when you were only a kid yourself?”

Obsidian shook her head and internally chided herself. As they say, the road to Molag Bal’s realm is paved with good intentions. “Ever had the stress of knowing that if you didn’t get him up and off to school he wouldn’t go when others kids your age only had to care about what cartoons they wanted to watch? How about signing permission slips, buying school clothes, or holding your brother after a nightmare?”

She continued to shake her head and could feel an old heat rekindling within his soul. “Ever have to stuff your own anxiety because if you fell apart everyone else did too? Or how about constantly knowing that if you don’t get something exactly right everything will go wrong and it’ll be all your fault?”

Obsidian remained silent as tears rolled down her cheeks. His pain felt like daggers slowly piercing her skin and twisting around in her flesh. Barley’s furrowed brow faded and he turned his gaze to the floor. His shoulders slumped and he rubbed his eyes.

“Don’t cry. I – I shouldn’t have said anything. Man, I’m being so selfish and ungrateful. I love my brother and I would do it all again if I had to it’s just – nevermind. Let me get you a bottle of water and some tissue” Barley rose from the bed and headed towards the door.

What could she say to that? She always had her Father and Mother doing everything Barley had grown up doing for Ian. She closed her eyes and prayed to Azura for guidance. She could feel the Divine Mother moving and whispering within her. Grabbing his arm she patted the bed and he sat down. She placed her hand on his chin and beheld the lines and bags beneath his eyes.

“You don’t have to take care of everything. It’s okay to not know what to do. It isn’t your responsibility.” Obsidian whispered. Descending onto her back she pulled him to lie atop her and with her hand cupping the back of his head she nestled his cheek between her breasts. She pressed her lips onto his head and raked her fingers through his hair. Her nails lightly trailed down his back and across his shoulders. Her touch felt like a wuthering wind yet was as tender as a Mother cradling her newborn. His body tensed beneath her hands. She whispered the incantations and lullabies her Mother sang over her as a little girl and cooed just like the madrigal mourning doves that caroled outside her window. His body crumbled like the breaking of a dam. A dark water stain spread across her shirt and his arms wrapped around her. “It’s not fair for you to have to worry about so much. The Azarath family is your family and we’ll fight off every Daedra in the planes of Oblivion for you, for Laurel, and for Ian. It’s okay for you to finally just be – we’re here for you.”

Morning light shone through the window splashing onto the eyes of two elves intertwined with the bedclothes and one another. Barley lay with his cheek pressed to her stomach the top of his head just beneath her breasts. He yawned as his eyes opened to half-mast.

“Sid, you awake?” Barley murmured. Her hand stroked his hair and pushed stray clumps away from his eyes.

“Barely” Obsidian yawned. “Non-Dunmer hours are such a pain”

“Oh yeah, dark elves are more active at night. It must be killer living in a world of day dwellers”  
“You have no idea” She groaned and clapped her hand over her eyes. “Oh, by the way, Father wants to pay Ian to do some ‘work’ around this house. We don’t have tell your Mother that ‘work’ actually is him getting magical training. Shrub, Yaldina, and Wardus also will accompany him in training”

Barley sat up with eyes wide as a honeyed grin overwhelmed his face. Her heart leapt at it’s return. The sun rising on the horizon was the doppelganger of his soul. The weary lines on his face were no more as his face became painted in the morning light. “Holy Merlin! That’s amazing!” Barley shouted. A thump came from above and he winced and pressed his finger to his lips. “Ian and the crew are gonna be so happy.”

“I’m so glad. It’s one less thing to think about”

“Everything’s gonna be okay.” Barley said. This wasn’t a personal affirmation. It was the tone one used when emphasizing an ideal that you rather not say directly. Silence was her reply as her fingers trailed along the rim of his ear. He shivered as tingles prickled throughout his body. “Sid, you’re being a hypocrite. You need to take a bit of your own advice.”

“What do you mean?” Obsidian snipped. His words stung but they rang true. It was a hard pill to swallow.

“You can fool other people. But we’re soul tied” Barley said. “Your Dad’s gonna be okay. Ian’s here. I see now that everything that has happened so far, even Ian not going on the quest, wasn’t a coincidence. It’s gonna be okay. ”

“By the bye, your friend Wardus and Yaldina have romantic longings for one another”

“Yeah, I know. They’ve been diggin’ each other for a long time now” Barley smirked. He noted the sudden change in subject but wouldn’t push it. She had something to think about and that was enough. “He said this to me a long time ago and told me to keep it a secret. Funny thing is, Yaldina did the same thing”

“Why don’t they confess their love to each other?”

“I think they’re afraid of ruining their friendship and making the Brotherhood break up if the relationship didn’t work out”

“A classic tragedy. I’ll pray that Azura will guide them together”

“Azura did it for us! I’m sure she’ll do it for them too” Barley said. He climbed out of bed and stretched his arms while rising onto the balls of his feet. He slipped his hand beneath his shirt and scratched his rumbling stomach. “Alright, I’m in the mood for cinnamon roll French toast and coffee. Come on, Sid, I’ll take you to Morgana Le Fey’s Café”

.................................

Laurel flipped the red button on the coffee machine and it began to gurgle and cough. Steam curled from the top of the machine along with the soft patter of coffee dripping into the pot. She closed her eyes, drawing in the smoky aroma, and hummed in delight. Lifting the glass dome off the cake stand she pressed her knife into the loaf of cinnamon bread placing thick slices onto porcelain dishes. She placed the plates onto the coffee table.

“Oh, this looks delicious!” Manticore said. She cradled the dish in her paw and pressed her fork into the spongey cake. “Thanks Laurel”

Steam burped from the coffee maker as she withdrew the coffeepot. The midnight brew sloshed and swirled into the pair of mugs. Placing the mug beside their plates she sat down and flipped on the television to the Centaur News Network. “No problem. Let’s see what’s on”

“Breaking News! Around nine pm last night a beacon pierced the skies of New Mushroomton. Research is still underway to discover it’s origins. An earthquake, which erupted around the time beacon, measured seven point zero and struck around nine thirty pm local time. So far there are no reports of deaths or injuries.” The Reporter said. A shaky video faded into view of a fathomless cavern in the ground. A line of cars were halted at it’s edge and behind them a sea of vehicles stretched down the road pounding their horns. Many peered out their windows to get a glimpse of what lie ahead while some, tired of waiting, got out of their cars. A crowd began to gather are the edge of the cavern as many scratched their heads and others took out their phones. “A passenger in this vehicle took this video of an offramp that collapsed. An SUV was stuck in the middle of the damage. The citizens of New Mushroomton are filled with contradicting ideals on it’s origins. Let’s go to the streets. Karen.”

The video switched to a grimy satyr who held a sign reading, “UFOS are real!”. Beside him stood a Tiefling wearing a red suit. She tapped the headphone in her ear while holding a microphone towards his mouth. “Hello sir. Can you tell us about what you saw?” The tiefling reporter said.

The satyr grabbed the Reporter’s microphone. She scowled and pulled the microphone towards herself. After minute of the struggle, the Reporter’s hand slipped and the crazed man cupped the microphone to his mouth and gazed into the camera with pupils constricting to dots.

“Our overlords from above are visiting us! The end is near! Meet us at nine pm today to worship the mighty crack left by our blessed rulers from above!”

The video immediately switched back to the Centaur reporter. He cleared his throat as he tapped a stack of papers on the desk. “W-well, thank you Karen. And now a word from our sponsors”.

Laurel laughed as she switched to another channel. “For Merlin’s sake!”.

The doorbell chimed and Laurel went to the door. Idun smiled as she held a bronze axe that glowed a soft green and a flower crown made of red roses hung on her arm. “Idun...” Laurel said.

“Battle-Sister Laurel. You have honored my family with your kindness. You have brought us food and acquired a job for me at Frigg’s shop.” Idun bowed low and extended her arms presenting the axe. “Please take this. You slew many draugr and channeled it’s power.”

“I-I can’t... I don’t know” Laurel said holding out her hands and waving them like tiny fans. Amid her continued protests Idun placed the crown of roses atop her head.

Manticore swallowed her food and slowly approached the door. Her fur stood on end as magic brushed against her. It felt as though foamy waves were rushing over her body. It had been so long. “Laurel, do you know what that is?” Manticore gasped. “That’s a glass war axe made from refined malachite! There’s an enchantment on this weapon. Ooo” Manticore squealed and clapped her paws. “I haven’t seen one of these in hundreds of years!”

“Heavy is the moon with blood” Idun said narrowing her eyes.

“Crimson in a sky full of black” Manticore didn’t miss a beat causing Laurel to pivot her gaze between the two. “How do you know that! You? You’re a Companion.”

“What’s that?” Laurel said.

“It’s a guild of warriors that have existed for thousands of years. It’s very exclusive. Only the strongest and most honorable warriors are accepted into it. And that’s why a Dunmer can’t be a Companion!”

“And why is that?”

“Let’s see, Dunmer worship Mephala the Daedra of Murder and you enslaved the Arigonian people!” Manticore growled.

“Those were the actions of my ancestors.” Idun said coolly. “Surely you cannot hold me accountable for what someone else did? Particularly when my people have renounced slavery and Mephala for hundreds of years now.”

“Yeah, but the Arigonian people are still recovering from what the Manticore – I mean” Manticore paused and her eyes pivoted from side to side. “— the Dunmer did to them!”

“And what shall I do other than feel sorrow over the lasting ripples of cruelty from ages past? Shall I walk up to the nearest Arigonian and plead their forgiveness for something I did not do? Would that make all things right?” Idun said. Her voice was as smooth as a lake in mid-winter and yet as delicious and warm as sweet rolls fresh out of the oven. Her red eyes filled with sorrow at she gazed at the warrior before her. “Surely you of all people would understand my heart on this matter?”

The fur on her forehead began to dampen. Her soft cackles were a trembling mirage only just holding together. “What are you talking about?”

“The history of the Manticore is as much stained in blood as the Dunmer. Man-Eater. Predator. Devourer of the unwary. This is the legacy of your people”

“You think I don’t know that!” Manticore snapped viciously. “We don’t eat people anymore. Well, I don’t eat people. That’s why I started a restaurant.”

“You never told me about this!”

“Well, it’s something I try not to think about much. Luckily, being a thousand years old means you forget a lot of things.” Manticore sighed. “I thought you’d think less of me if you knew”

“Never! We’re friends remember? We’ve known each other for over a year now. I know you’re a good person and a great friend” Laurel smiled and patted her shoulder. “Like Idun said, that was your ancestors not you”

“Is it really though?” Manticore said. The internal struggle was evident on her face. “As a cub the Elders told the tales of our ancestors swallowing people whole. All of my family was so proud of my Great Grandfather Zahhak who was, and still is, feared across all of Tamriel. But I felt so much shame and guilt. At the same time I became a warrior because my Mother, Father, Grandparents, and Great Grandparents trained me.”

“Sheild Sister, you can honor your ancestors for the good they implanted into you while disavowing their acts of cruelty and hatred. My ancestors were skilled mages and moved in the shadows like none other could. I honor them for what they implanted in me but I disavow slavery and murder. This does not make me any less of a Dunmer. Nor does it make you any less of a Manticore. Actually, it helps our cultures become stronger and healthier.”

“You know, it’s interesting you say that. As a cub our pride moved to a town where we were the only Manticore and the entire town feared us. They saw us as man eaters. What could I say in our defense? I couldn’t deny the truth. It was then I vowed to become the greatest hero of all time just to show that not all Manticore are evil.”

“Suffering and trials move us into the next plane of existence. You would not be the warrior you are today without it” Idun said. “By the bye, I am glad to see that the blood of the beast doesn’t run within you.”

“Oh heavens no! I joined before Terrfyg was Harbinger.” Manticore said. “What about you?”

“I joined not long before Terrfyg replaced the previous Harbinger. A couple of other Companions and myself objected to his pact with the Glenmoril Witches. This was long before I was wed.”

“You made the right decision. When I heard that the Companions had become werewolves, I just couldn’t believe it! I never thought the Companions would have anything to do with that lunatic Daedra Hircine!”

“Werewolves exist!” Laurel yelped.

“Yeah, they do. Some of my hardest battles were against werewolves” Manticore said her eyes resplendent with memories. “Hircine once appeared to me asking me to be his champion but I didn’t just say no. I said hell no.”

“Who’s Hircine?” Laurel felt befuddled yet intrigued by all their terminology and within her stomach a churning sensation warned her against asking further explanations. But her curiosity silenced all of it.

“Hircine is the Daedra of the Hunt. He bestows lycanthropy upon those who worship him. And his worshippers see it as a gift. In actuality it is a curse. For in becoming a werewolf he takes possession of your soul. In death your soul will forever be hunted by Hircine within his realm” Idun said. “That is why a small band of us left Jorrvaskr, the headquarters of the Companions, disappointed in Terrfyg’s dishonorable behavior”

“Even without Jorrvaskr, a Companion is for life. Right, Shield-Sister?” Manticore grinned. She pounded her chest twice and Idun mirrored her actions with a lifted chin. Her elated gaze turned to the weapon in her paw. “I still can’t believe I’m holding the glass war axe of souls!”

“Of souls?” Laurel gulped.

“Oh yeah, souls. Let’s say, you deliver the sweet final blow that hacks off a chunk of dried flesh on a draugr. This weapon will take it’s soul and store it into a Soul Gem. You use those for enchanting, conjuring, and other forms of magic”

“O-oh! That’s –“ In that moment if Laurel’s stomach had a face it very well would be scowling and curmudgeonly muttering foul words at what she had been putting it through. “—lovely!”

“You should have seen our Battle-Sister in combat! We were surrounded by draugr in the Soul Cairn and she wielded that war axe better than some Orcs.”

Manticore looked at Laurel with eyes wide and slack jawed. “You went into the Soul Cairn using the Glass War Axe of Souls! Do you realize what that means? Not even the bravest warriors in Tamriel would go into the Soul Cairn!”

“Idun told me it was a garden and the beginning of creation or something but I don’t know much about this stuff. Barley does” Laurel said. Her cheeks turned quite pink.

“Battle Sister, the Mothers of Barley’s friends will be trained at our home. Please join us! Shield-Sister, I would be honored if you would help me in training them!”

“I’m sorry, Idun, I just can’t. That was probably the most terrifying thing I’ve ever experienced. And, with Barley getting hurt and dying I just – magic is just too dangerous.” Laurel said. The looks of disappointment on Idun and Manticore’s faces were too much to bear. “It’s nothing against you guys! It’s just that you were raised in that world. That isn’t me! I’m just a math teacher at an Elementary School. I’m on the PTA, the Neighborhood Watch, and Jazzercise at the local gym. I’ve always lived a quiet suburban life and that’s I'm okay with that.”

“Anyone that can swing a war axe at a ‘Nordic-Viking-Zombie’ is made for more than suburban life” Manticore said. She crossed her arms and gave her an incredulous look. When Laurel stubbornly pursed her lips in reply Manticore shrugged and gave a sigh of resignation. Turning to Idun, her razor toothed smile beamed as did her cheeks which were rosy with elation. “And, Idun, you know I’m in! By the gods, it’s been so long. What else do you have? I have the Curse Crusher, Dwarven Axes, Dragonbone bows, and a few Daedric Swords. The rest I have in storage. Ooo! I’m gonna get them all out and let’s trade weapons!”

“Next weekend the Rosehammer clan and the Azarath clan are having a feast. Young Barley’s friends will attend as will their parents. I cordially invite you my Battle-Sister Laurel and my Shield-Sister Manticore to our night of revelry!”

“Count me in!” Manticore said. “I’ll bring a dish. I hope you like barbeque leviathan ribs! They’re my specialty.”

“I don’t know. I have a lot of grading to do”

“Oh no you don’t! You need to live a little Laurel! I get it. It’s easy to get into a routine with work and taking care of your family but you gotta shake it up. Laurel’s coming because I’m making her”

“This is splendid!” Idun clapped her hands. “A great battle is coming to this town and we only have four months to prepare. With all our clans gathered together we’ll form a plan to protect our families and this land”


End file.
